Diez años
by migaDbr
Summary: Gracias a su bisnieto Kanon, el joven Mamoru Endou tiene la oportunidad de conocer a la gente de diez años en el futuro y su situación. Ayudado por sus antiguos compañeros, el aún capitán del Raimon tratará de poner de su parte para ayudar en la lucha contra el Fifth Sector y para descubrir la oscura verdad acerca del futuro que le depara al fútbol.
1. ¡Do–san, el nuevo entrenador del Raimon!

_**¡Antes de nada! El futuro de esta historia está basado en el inicio del anime Inazuma Eleven Go (alrededor del capítulo 7 o 8); por lo tanto, hay cosas que aún ni el Endou adulto sabe. ¡Tenedlo en cuenta!**_

_**Os explicaré un poco el sistema de redacción. Es sólo un prototipo, así que me gustaría que me dijerais qué os parece y si os gusta más el estilo simple o el trabajado. Como podéis ver, estoy escribiendo esta introducción en negrita y cursiva. A partir de ahora, lo que veáis así son los pensamientos del autor. La "**_**negrita simple**_**" indicará narración, la "**__cursiva simple__**" indicará pensamientos de los personajes, y la "**_letra normal_" __**serán los diálogos.**_

_**Por cierto, si no sabéis de qué está hablando el joven Endou cuando menciona a Takuto Shindou, podéis echarle un ojo a mi primera historia, "Un nieto preocupado". No es más que una introducción para el resto de mis historias, y se lee bastante rápido, así que no hay excusa para no enterarse. Por cierto, como soy un burro y me gustan los títulos largos, añadiré el título completo de cada capítulo al inicio, ya que en Fanfiction, normalmente, no me entra entero.**_

_**Se acabó la palabrería. ¡Empecemos!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Capítulo 1!<strong>_

_**¿¡Ése soy yo! ? ¡Do-san, el nuevo entrenador del Raimon!**_

**Me quedé mirándole. Definitivamente tenía que ser él. Su piel estaba más tostada que la mía; era más alto, desde luego; su pelo era diferente (si bien no puedo decir que no me pareciera increíble), y su cabeza estaba menos, ehm, ¿redondeada? Al menos no le llamarían cabeza de balón. De todos modos, ése tenía que ser yo. Mi yo de dentro de diez años.**

**No se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa que no fuera tirarle de la chaqueta como si fuera un niño pequeño. …Bien pensado, creo que quedé bastante mal; ésa podría ser la razón de su actitud hacia mí.**

**–**¿Um? ¿Qué…? **–dijo mi yo adulto, mirando al niño que tenía al lado. De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó observándome fijamente durante un rato. Ni él ni yo fuimos capaces de articular una palabra.**

**Conseguí hablar entrecortadamente. Después de todo, era yo quien sabía por qué le estaba viendo…**

**–**¿M-mamoru Endou…?

**Mi yo adulto asintió lentamente. Seguía mirándome fijamente, como si tratase de escudriñar mi alma.**

**–**¿Y tú eres…? **–he de decir que la cara que puso mientras pronunciaba estas palabras es una de las más raras que he visto en mi vida, ¡pero eso es probablemente porque no podía ver la mía en aquel momento!**

–…Mamoru Endou, también **–respondí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Se hizo otro silencio incómodo entre nosotros. De pronto, se agachó hasta ponerse a mi nivel y me miró directamente a los ojos.<strong>

**–**…Endou-chi **–dijo sonriente. Es cierto que esto le pillaba de nuevas, pero, como me diría más adelante, después de todas las cosas raras que habían pasado desde que fuimos a la Isla Liocott, ya había pocas cosas que le pudieran sorprender. Y, si había conocido a su nieto a los 14 años, ¿por qué no iba a ver a su yo joven? En cierto modo, tenía razón, supongo.**

**–**¡Do-san…! **–exclamé. Se me iba a hacer raro llamarle Endou o "yo", y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Pero bueno, ¡a nosotros nos gusta!**

**La verdad es que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que esto ocurrió, así que no recuerdo todos los detalles… Pero aún tengo la conversación bastante clara en mi cabeza. ¿O debería llamarla retahíla de preguntas?**

**–**¡A-ah, vaya…! ¡Impones casi tanto como el abuelo, Do-san…! **–titubeé. La verdad es que no sabía qué decir.**

**–**¿En serio? **–río. Se le veía mucho más tranquilo que a mí. Será la edad**–. Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Endou-chi. La gente crece.

**Me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Me sentí como un niño pequeño, aunque no me disgustó… Eso sí, esas palmaditas me ayudaron a ver algo que sí que me desconcertó.**

* * *

><p><strong>–<strong>¿Qué… qué llevas en el dedo, Do-san?

**Un anillo dorado resplandecía en la mano de mi yo adulto. Él se limitó a erguirse y juguetear con él mientras sonreía.**

**–**¿Te refieres a esto? Bueno, estoy casado.

**Mi cara tomó un color rojo vivo, lo noté en mis mejillas. Por un instante, la imagen de Aki me pasó por la cabeza, pero me daba miedo preguntar. No quería preguntar. No tenía que preguntar.**

**–**¿Q-quién es…?

**Mi fuerza de voluntad deja mucho que desear a veces.**

**–**Je, me temo que no puedo decírtelo, Endou-chi. Hay cosas que no debes saber.

**Suspiré, decepcionado, aunque ya sabía de antemano que diría algo así.**

**–**¿…Puedo al menos saber en qué trabajas?

**–**¿Yo? **–Do-san sonrió**–****.Soy el nuevo entrenador del Raimon.

**Las ideas se agruparon y ordenaron en mi cabeza como un relámpago. Así que Takuto, el chico que Kanon me había dicho que era el nuevo capitán del nuevo Raimon, ¿se había comportado de esa manera tan rara porque ya me conocía?**

* * *

><p><strong>Traté de no darle más vueltas al asunto.<strong>

**–**¿Nuevo entrenador? **–pregunté**–****.¿Qué pasa con Hibiki-san y Kudou-san?

**–**Es difícil de explicar… **–Do-san se rascó la nuca. Se ve que mi elocuencia no va a mejorar con los años…**–. Pero, de todos modos, no es algo de lo que tengas que saber nada. Deja el Fifth Sector para cuando seas… seas… oh, vaya.

**(…)**

**A veces puedo ser un auténtico bocazas.**

**–**¿Fifth Sector? **–me apresuré a preguntar**–. ¿Qué es eso, Do-san?

**–**¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente NADA! Déjalo estar, Endou-chi.

**–**¡Esto no es justo! ¡Quiero saber lo que les ha pasado a Hibiki y Kudou!

**–**Lo siento, no puedes.

**¡Odio esa faceta de Do-san! ¡Cuando me trata como a un crío, me hierve la sangre…!**

**Suspiró.**

**–**Está bien, te contaré un poco acerca del tema. ¡Pero acéptalo y punto!

**–**¡S-sí! **–asentí, sonriente.**

* * *

><p><strong>–<strong>Verás… El Fifth Sector es una organización que controla el fútbol de hoy en día. Deciden el resultado de los partidos antes incluso de que se jueguen, y, si no se acatan sus órdenes, las consecuencias suelen ser catastróficas para el equipo. Por desobedecer una vez, Kudou fue expulsado del Raimon, pero conseguí sustituirle y convertirme en el nuevo entrenador. Pero tranquilo, en el Raimon estamos haciendo todo lo posible por devolver al fútbol su esplendor de antaño.

**–**¿Y… y quién controla eso...?

**–**El líder de la organización se hace llamar Holy Emperor, y es un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos. No conozco sus intenciones exactamente, pero estoy seguro de que conseguiremos pararle los pies. Pero, por tu bien, Endou-chi, si le ves… aléjate de él.

**Tragué saliva. Todo esto me recordó muchísimo a Kageyama y a sus planes del pasado. Pero ahora era diferente. El control era absolutamente real, y yo estaba en medio. Quería ayudar. Y sólo se me ocurrieron dos maneras de hacerlo…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Veamos! El joven Mamoru Endou, actual capitán del Raimon e Inazuma Japan, y el adulto, entrenador del Raimon, se han encontrado y han mantenido una conversación sobre el futuro, en la cual Do-san le ha revelado a Endou-chi que una malvada organización está controlando el mundo del fútbol que tanto aman. ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido a Endou-chi? ¿Quién es ése tal Holy Emperor? ¿Y qué hay de los antiguos compañeros de equipo de Endou? ¡La respuesta a estas preguntas, y puede que incluso a algunas más (depende de mi imaginación lol) en los próximos capítulos!<strong>_


	2. ¡Aparece Ishido, el Seitei!

_**¡Dedicatorias! :3**_

_**Este segundo capítulo de Diez años va dedicado a mi amiga InuDango, o Kantoku, como suelo llamarla x) Al igual que yo, es una roleplayer que suele hacer de Endou, y me pidió que fuera ésta la historia que continuase primero de las 3 que tengo ya empezadas. Además, ¡es mi mejor crítica! :''D**_

_**¡Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el primero, Inu! A los demás, ¡disfrutad con el primer encuentro del joven Mamoru con el nuevo antagonista de Inazuma Eleven Go! No hay mucho más que decir, así que voy a evitar extenderme mucho.**_

_**¡Comencemos!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Capítulo 2!<em>**

**_¡Plantándole cara al Fifth Sector! ¡Aparece Ishido, el Seitei!_**

**Un mechón azulado caía sobre su cara mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que me heló la sangre. Se me quedó mirando, entre sorprendido y expectante. Esa maquiavélica expresión no desapareció de su cara ni cuando comenzó a juguetear con los bucles de su pelo.**

**–**Hola, Mamoru **–dijo aquel hombre, con un tono de voz que me puso la carne de gallina**–. No esperaba verte por aquí, pero, de algún modo, no me extraña. Siempre te las apañas para estorbar.

**Tenía que ser él. Pero estaba muy asustado en aquel momento como para pensar con claridad.**

**–**¿Q-quién eres…? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? **–titubeé, dando un paso hacia atrás. Aquel ente irradiaba un aura de oscura maldad similar a la de Kageyama en los tiempos en los que dirigía el Teikoku.**

**–**El famoso Mamoru Endou **–comenzó, recalcando de un modo peculiar la palabra "famoso"**–. Portero y capitán del mejor equipo juvenil de Japón, líbero en el once que derrotó a la Academia Aliea, y considerado por muchos como el mejor guardameta de su generación tras ganar el FFI junto a su equipo, el Inazuma Japan. Lo raro sería no conocerte. Y más aún conociendo mi puesto. **–concluyó. Todo su discurso denotaba un tono burlón.**

**–**E-entonces, ¿tú eres… el Seitei? **–alcancé a decir, casi tartamudeando. Su fría sonrisa se intensificó.**

**–**Vaya, vaya. Pero qué chico más listo y bien informado tenemos aquí~… En efecto. Mi nombre es Shuuji Ishido, Seitei y director principal del Fifth Sector.

**Me estremecí. Era él. El hombre de quien tenía que alejarme. El tirano del fútbol al que me habían ordenado evitar a toda costa. Un hombre del que debía huir sin pensármelo dos veces.**

**Aquél a quien debía parar los pies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Traté de controlar mi voz y devolverla a su tono normal. Apreté los puños y los dientes. ¡Yo creo que hasta gruñí como un perro furioso!<strong>

**–**T-tú… **–rugí mientras fruncía el ceño.**

**–**¿Tienes algo que decirme, pequeño? **–el líder del Fifth Sector levantó una ceja, burlándose de mí.**

**Tragué saliva.**

**–**¡Seitei! **–grité, señalándole**–. ¡Deja en paz el fútbol que tanto amamos o te las tendrás que ver conm-uhmmn!

**Alguien me había agarrado por detrás y me había tapado la boca.**

**–**¡Cierra el pico, Endou-chi!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Do-san! ¿De dónde había salido…?<strong>

**–**Y tú, Shuuji, si tienes algo que decir, ¡dímelo a mí personalmente!

**–**Mira tú por dónde. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿No es conmovedora esta escena? Parecéis padre e hijo. Y disculpa, Endou, pero, técnicamente, te lo estaba diciendo a ti.

**–**¡No intentes liarme!

**Do-san gritaba enfadado. El Seitei sonreía. Yo me estaba volviendo del mismo color que los mechones de Ishido porque mi yo adulto aún no me había soltado la boca y no podía respirar.**

**Aquel malvado hombre me miró fijamente.**

**–**Únete a mí, Mamoru **–me propuso el dictador mientras me tendía su mano**–. ¿No te gustaría controlar el mundo del fútbol? Seguro que tu abuelo se sentiría orgulloso de verte en un cargo tan importante.

**Do-san me soltó. Le devolví el vistazo a Ishido, intercambiando miradas con mi yo adulto de cuándo en cuándo. Veía miedo en sus ojos cada vez que me miraba.**

**Do-san temía por mi respuesta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vacilé. No porque me lo estuviera pensando, sino por el miedo de Do-san a que lo hiciera.<strong>

**No podía creérmelo.**

**–**¡Jamás apoyaré una causa como ésa, Seitei! **–le grité**–. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a amañar los partidos y limitar el potencial de los jugadores en tu propio beneficio!

**–**No espero que un niño entienda mis motivos **–replicó el tirano**–, pero te ofrezco la posibilidad de tener el poder sobre todo. Lo sabrás todo sobre tus rivales. Podrás conocer sus debilidades y usarlas en su contra. ¿No te gusta la idea de poder enfrentarte a alguien con la certeza de poder vencerle?

**–**¡Para nada! La gracia del fútbol está en que sea divertido, en encontrarse jugadores fuertes y en pensar cómo vas a superarles para obtener tú la victoria. ¡Alguien como tú que no puede entender eso no merece poseer el control sobre el fútbol!

**Do-san me apretó contra sí.**

**–**Calma, Mamoru. Ya lo he intentado antes, y no sirve de nada tratar de razonar con él… por ahora. Debemos demostrar nuestras convicciones con actos.

**–**D-do-san…

**Ishido rió.**

**–**Hazle caso a tus mayores, pequeño. No voy a cambiar de idea así como así; no me arrepiento de nada. Si queréis cambiar las cosas, será mejor que os esforcéis en el Holy Road.

**El Seitei desapareció en la penumbra tras formular estas palabras.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ay! ¡Cada vez que recuerdo el capón que me dio Do-san cuando salimos de allí y se calmó el ambiente, me empieza a dar vueltas la cabeza!<strong>

**–**¿A qué ha venido eso? **–le pregunté. Él suspiró irritado.**

**–**¿No te dije que huyeras de él, Endou-chi? **–se agachó hasta mi nivel y me miró directamente a los ojos, resoplando suavemente mientras me daba pequeños empujones en la frente con los dedos.**

**–**Pero, se me apareció de repente y… y… ¡no sabía quién era!

**La culpa era suya. ¡Ni siquiera me lo había descrito!**

**–**Menos mal que estaba cerca… Debes andar con más cuidado. ¡Ahora peligramos ambos!

**Gruñí enfurruñado.**

**–**…Tienes razón. Perdona, Do-san.

**Mi yo adulto me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.**

**–**Está bien. Después de todo, soy quien mejor te conoce y debí haber supuesto algo así, ¿no crees? **–Do-san me ofreció una de esas brillantes sonrisas de las que siempre me habla todo el mundo. No es por fardar, ¡pero resulta bastante espectacular vista de cerca!**

**Le devolví la sonrisa y pactamos dejar esos temas a un lado por el momento. ¿Recordáis que os conté que sólo se me habían ocurrido dos maneras de enfrentarme al Fifth Sector? Bueno, pues el primer método, enfrentarme al tal Seitei cara a cara, tenía pinta de no haber funcionado demasiado bien. Era el momento de poner en práctica la segunda opción.**

**El método B.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Repasemos la lección! Mamoru se encuentra con el malvado Seitei, decidido a enfrentarse a él. Sin embargo, Do-san, su alter ego adulto, consigue sacarle de un posible embrollo causado por la gran bocaza del niño. Ishido desaparece en las sombras, dejando aún demasiadas incógnitas sin respuesta.<strong>_

_**¿Quién es ese extraño hombre del mechón celeste? ¿A qué se refería con Holy Road? ¿Y cuál es el famoso "método B" de Endou-chi? ¡Las respuestas, en los próximos capítulos!**_


	3. ¡El método B! ¡Ayúdame, Yu–san!

_**¡Nyanyanya! Vale, eso ha sido estúpido. ¡Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de "Diez Años"!**_

_**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a dos personas. La primera es mi viejo amigo Parrimonga. Él empezó conmigo en el mundo del roleplay, aunque ahora mismo lo tiene bastante abandonadillo. Él hace de Yuuto Kidou, y en Twitter podréis encontrarlo por GogglesOfSoccer. Es el único Kidou al que reconozco, y fue básicamente el único rayo de esperanza que iluminó aquellos primeros tiempos del roleo cuando todos mis amigos estaban grillaos, intentaban cargarse a mi Endou y daban miedo en general. Yuuti, como yo le llamaba, era el único cuerdo del grupo. Y se lo agradezco muchísimo. Va por ti, tío.**_

_**La segunda es la ya recurrente Inudango. Ella fue la que me pidió un capítulo sobre Kidou aquí, y qué queréis que os diga, no sé negarles nada a las mujeres :B Ella ya tiene el capítulo en exclusiva, aunque esta versión tiene algunos cambios. ¡Espero que te guste!**_

_**Y a todos los demás, especialmente a todos los que me dejáis tan buenas reviews, no sólo aquí sino en todas mis historias, ¡muchas gracias por perder vuestro tiempo leyendo mis fics! ¡Me alegran mucho vuestros comentarios!**_

_**Sin más dilación, ¡el capítulo! ¡Disfrutad del encuentro entre Yu-san y Endou-chi!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Capítulo 3!<strong>_

_**¡El método B! ¡Ayúdame, Yu-san!**_

**Si tuviera que poner mi vida en manos de una sola persona (y no me dejasen escoger al abuelo), sin duda se la confiaría a Yuuto Kidou. Aunque comenzamos siendo rivales, la causa común nos reunió en el Raimon, ya que ambos queríamos derrotar al Zeus, yo para poder ganar el torneo Football Frontier y él para averiguar cómo habían podido derrotar a su antiguo equipo, el Teikoku, con tanta facilidad, ya que había notado que algo raro pasaba y que esa fuerza que demostraron sus rivales no era para nada normal. Además, ¡Yuuti es un estratega alucinante! Si no hubiera sido por él y su genial visión del juego, no hubiéramos llegado ni la mitad de lejos en el FF, ni hubiéramos sido nosotros quienes se hubieran tenido que enfrentar a los alienígenas, ¡y, por supuesto, no hubiéramos ido al mundial! Es tan listo, tan bueno, y tiene tanto sentido de la amistad y la justicia…**

**Por eso me extrañó tantísimo lo que vi aquel día.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo primero que me pregunté al verle es dónde había dejado sus gafas de siempre. No es que las que lleva ahora no me gusten (Son grandes y verdes, ¡muy guays! Aunque hay gente que dice que parece un bicho. Yo creo que no, o al menos no más que antes…), es simple curiosidad. Además, llevaba traje en vez de capa, y se había dejado el pelo suelto, aunque seguía llevando esa especie de rastas. La verdad es que nunca he sabido bien qué son, pero me gustaba más cuando lo llevaba recogido. ¡En fin!<strong>

**Me planté delante de él. Creo que se sorprendió un poco, pero con esas gafas no había manera de saberlo. Aunque, vistas las reacciones de los demás, supuse que la de Kidou sería parecida, o un poco más fría, quizás.**

**–**¿Yu-san...? **–pregunté, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.**

**–**Oh, Endou-kun. Vaya sorpresa **–Yu-san esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero como siempre, duró poco. ¡Qué bien me sentó saber que seguía siendo el de siempre! ...No como cierta otra persona que me trata como a un niño.**

**Fue un poco precipitado, pero me lancé a abrazarle. ¡Estaba tan contento de verle! ¡Llevaba días buscándole! …A pesar de las recomendaciones de Do-san de que no lo hiciera. Y creo que ahora sé por qué. Él ya debía estar al corriente de los quehaceres de Kidou en aquel momento…**

**Yu-san me devolvió el abrazo. Creo que al ser yo bastante más joven que ellos, a mis compañeros ya no les importaban estas cosas, ¡pero estoy seguro de que de haber sido el Kidou joven, se hubiera puesto de los nervios!**

**Sonreí de oreja a oreja antes de contestar.**

**–**¡Yu-san, me alegro tanto de verte…! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿A qué te dedicas ahora? ¿Están Sakuma y Fudou por aquí?

**–**Espera un poco, Endou-kun, no doy para contestar tan rápido **–Yu-san volvió a sonreír, aunque era una de esas típicas sonrisas que se echan a los que consideras "niños". Al menos, es lo único en lo que noté algo del estilo de "aún eres muy joven para estas cosas" en toda la conversación. O eso, o en Do-san era más exagerado y lo estaba tomando como base**–. Bueno, no puedo quejarme. Ahora soy el entrenador del Teikoku, y Sakuma es mi ayudante. Y hace bastante que no veo a Fudou, no sé en qué estará metido.

**–**Ah, bueno, pues si le veo ya te dir- espera, ¿entrenador del Teikoku? ¿¡En serio! ?

**¡…Sí, vale, lo confieso! Estaba más emocionado por la idea de jugar con el nuevo Teikoku que por el hecho de que Yu-san y Saku-san les entrenasen. Pero no es un crimen, ¿verdad?**

**¿Verdad…?**

**–**No te miento. Además, tenemos muy buenos jugadores con nosotros. Aunque, claro, siempre estamos condicionados por- eh, no importa.

**Eso me recordó la razón por la que le buscaba antes. ¡Por poco se me olvida!**

**–**Eh, Yu-san... ¿Tú sabes lo que es el Fifth Sector?

**Se puso tenso de golpe. Apartó ligeramente la mirada y frunció el ceño.**

**–**Sí. Sí que lo sé, Endou-kun. Todo el mundo lo sabe hoy en día. Pero no puedo contarte nada, lo siento.

**–**¡Da igual, ya lo sé todo...! ¡Por eso quería pedirte ayuda para combatirlo, Yu-san! ¡Estoy seguro de que tú podrás hacer algo! Además, como ahora eres el entrenador del Teik-

**–**Basta, Endou. Para de una vez.

**Yu-san me cortó en seco.**

**–**No pienso ir en contra del Fifth Sector **–continuó mi antiguo compañero.**

**–**¿P-por qué, Yu-san...? ¿Pasa algo?** –titubeé**.

**–**Es simple. Soy parte de él.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo que parte de él...? ¿Es que Kidou estaba metido en esa malvada organización que estaba controlando el mundo del deporte que tanto amaba? ¿¡Qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza! ?<strong>

**Todo esto, y puede que hasta algo más, fue lo que le pregunté de sopetón. Su respuesta, sin embargo, fue bastante escueta.**

**–**No es de tu incumbencia.

**Jamás vi a Kidou hablar de una forma tan seca. Sin embargo, creo que la cara de decepción que se me quedó en aquel momento le ablandó ligeramente.**

**–**Endou... **–dijo antes de hacer una pausa y soltar un largo suspiro**–. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí. Sabes que yo nunca dañaría al fútbol, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer. En serio.

**Apreté los puños y la mandíbula. Me costaba pensar en una razón por la que Yuuto Kidou, mi viejo amigo Yuuti, se pudiera haber unido a una organización así. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Poder? ¿Dinero? ¿...Una casa para el entrenador Kudou?**

**–**Y-yu-san... **–traté de responder**–. Yo confío en ti... Sé que eres lo suficientemente listo como para no sucumbir ante nadie sea cual sea la circunstancia, pero... Es tan difícil creerte cuando me dices que estás con "ésos"...

**Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar de pura impotencia cuando noté la mano de Yu-san en la cabeza. Cuando volví a mirarle, se había agachado hasta mi nivel, y, con la vista puesta en mis ojos, descubrió los suyos. Unos profundos ojos de color rojo carmesí, que centelleaban como una cálida y acogedora hoguera, hicieron acto de presencia en su cara, como nunca antes los había visto. Decididos pero, a la vez, tristes.**

**Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras miraba directamente a mis pupilas. Lo mismo hice yo. El alma de Kidou, reflejada en sus ojos, me decía que todo saldría bien. Que confiase. Que, dentro de no mucho, encontraría una manera de ayudarnos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo único que me dijo Yu-san en aquel momento fueron algunos datos sobre el Fifth Sector. Que si eran una organización muy importante, que habían adquirido muchísimo poder con el tiempo... Más o menos lo que ya sabía. Aunque hay una cosa que me llamó mucho la atención.<strong>

**–**¿SEED? **–pregunté.**

**–**Sí. Los SEEDs son jugadores destinados a los diferentes equipos para poder controlarlos más fácilmente. Son específicamente seleccionados por nosotros, así que tienen un nivel muy superior al de sus compañeros en términos generales.

**Otra vez el tema del control.**

**–**¿Por qué tanto control? ¿No sería mejor que los partidos los decidiesen las habilidades de los equipos y no un papel?

**–**...Déjalo estar, Endou. Dudo que pudieras comprender nuestras intenciones por ahora.

**La misma respuesta de siempre.**

**–**Es... está bien **–asentí**–. ¿Y qué tienen de especial esos jugadores?

**–**Principalmente seleccionamos como SEEDs a aquellos jugadores que ya han liberado a su Keshin.

**¿...Ke-qué?**

**–**¿De qué estás hablando?

**Parpadeó sorprendido y soltó una corta carcajada antes de quedarse con una media sonrisa en la cara.**

**–**¿Te han contado todo lo negativo del fútbol y no lo único que podría interesarte? Vaya, vaya.

**–**¡Oh, venga, no te hagas de rogar! ¡Dímelo, Yu-san!

**–**Je, sí, vale, tranquilo. Los Keshin son la materialización física del poder espiritual de una persona. Ser capaz de liberarlo y hacer uso de él requiere mucho entrenamiento y control mental, pero un mal uso puede dejarte exhausto.

**No acabé de entenderlo, ¡pero sonaba muy guay!**

**–**¡Quiero ver uno! ¿Sabes usarlo, Yu-san?

–Me temo que no. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de ver uno... acércate a tus orígenes.

**¿Mis orígenes, eh? ¡Pues no era mala idea! Así, además, podría poner a prueba las habilidades de Do-san, ¡y encima vería una de esas cosas espirituales de las que hablaba Yu-san!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me despedí de mi amigo y salí corriendo. Bueno, mi "método B", pedirle ayuda a Yuuto Kidou, no había salido como esperaba. ...En verdad, había sido un golpe bastante duro ver que apoyaba la causa contra la que yo luchaba, ¡pero debía tener sus buenas razones para estar ahí! Después de todo, él es el inteligente.<strong>

**Entonces comprendí que la única ayuda que podía pedir era la de la gente que ya estaba metida en el meollo, y sería mejor así. Era el momento de poner en práctica el auténtico método B. La forma más útil que tenía en aquel momento de ayudar en la lucha contra el Fifth Sector. La única forma, mejor dicho.**

**Era hora de comprobar lo que había estado impartiendo. ¡Examen sorpresa!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hagamos memoria: Endou-chi está buscando desesperadamente al Yuuto Kidou adulto, convencido de que su amigo le ayudará a enfrentarse al malvado Fifth Sector, aunque acaba descubriendo que no sólo no lo hará por ahora,, sino que, además, forma parte de él. Viendo cómo su "método B" para combatir a la organización, que era pedirle ayuda a Yu-san, se desvanece, decide reescribir sus planes y crea el "auténtico método B".<strong>_

_**¿Qué se le ha ocurrido ahora a Endou-chi? ¿Qué es un "Keshin"? ¿Y qué es eso del examen sorpresa? ¡Todo esto, en los próximos capítulos!**_


	4. ¡El examen de Endou–chi!

_**¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué tardo tanto en escribir últimamente? ¿Porque no tengo tiempo? ¿Porque estoy saturado de exámenes? ¿O SERÁ QUE ESTE MALDITO CAPÍTULO ES TAN LARGO QUE MORIRÉIS TODOS ANTES DE ACABAR DE LEERLO? ¡Porque corcho, qué matada! ¡Lo que me ha costado corregirlo!**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a varias personas. La primera, cómo no, son los roleplayers, los cuales inspiran la mitad de mis historias. Mi querido Do-san, que si habla castellano pero hace eones que no le veo, Kyou-kyou (Tsurugi), Kai-kai (Hamano)... También para mi preciosa y nunca lo suficientemente bien reconocida onee-chan InuDango, y muy especialmente para Kani14, ¡que mañana es su cumple! ¡HURRA!**_

_**De todos modos, ¡bienvenidos a un capítulo más de "Diez Años"! Como bien indica el título, en este capítulo Endou realiza por fin su examen sorpresa. Evidentemente, está relacionado con el nuevo Raimon. Pero ya estoy cansado de escribir, así que no voy a alargar más este apartado.**_

_**¡Disfrutad con la (LAAAAAAAARGA) lectura!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Capítulo 4!<strong>_

_**¿Es eso un Keshin? ¡El examen de Endou-chi!**_

**A ver cómo lo explico... El instituto estaba muy cambiado. En realidad, el desbarajuste que había montado mi nieto estaba bastante claro. Reconocí muchas cosas del Raimon que yo recordaba, pero muchas zonas habían sido renovadas. Más tarde sabría que las zonas que yo reconocía eran nuevas para los chicos de Do-san. De todos modos, el Raimon seguía siendo el de siempre en esencia. Salvo por su dirección, pero yo eso aún no lo sabía. Además, como llegué antes de que abriera sus puertas, no vi a nadie mientras exploraba. ...Vaya, qué difícil de explicar es esto. ¡Dejadlo en que era una mezcla del Raimon que yo conocía y el de Do-san!**

**Ah, claro, ya que llegué pronto, debería explicar cómo entré... ¡No es que me colase!**

**Todo se remonta a nuestra vuelta del Football Frontier International. Aquel día, después de la celebración, cuando estaba a punto de marcharme del instituto, Raimon-san, director del instituto y padre de Natsumi –y no es precisamente un secreto; está muy orgullosa de su padre y presume de ello siempre que puede–, se me acercó.**

**–**Endou-kun **–comenzó Souichirou Raimon. Ya me había empezado a preocupar, pensando que había hecho algo malo, ¡pero es que siempre ha sido un tanto seco y es fácil equivocarse!**–.Ven aquí un momento.

**–**¿S-sí, Raimon-san? **–dije, acercándome****–**.¿Qué pasa?

**–**Muchas gracias por todo, Endou-kun. Gracias a ti y a tu club de fútbol, el Raimon ha ganado mucho prestigio en este tiempo. Fuisteis los campeones del FF y hasta conseguisteis haceros con el mundo, además de salvarlo de la Aliea Gakuen. Y siento no haber confiado en vosotros **–Raimon-san parecía muy apenado por eso último, así que traté de animarle. ¡Qué menos por aquel hombre que, al final, tantísimo había hecho para ayudarnos!**

**–**¡No importa, en serio! **–dije sonriente****–**.Es cierto que éramos bastante malos al principio... ¡Pero heredamos el espíritu del legendario Inazuma Eleven, así que no podíamos fallar!

–De todos modos, quisiera darte algo para compensarte **–el director se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un gran llavero, totalmente repleto****–**.Toma. Éstas son las llaves del Raimon. Absolutamente todas, desde la de la puerta principal hasta la de mi despacho, pasando por las clases y los edificios anexos.

**Me quedé estupefacto pero, a la vez, estaba contentísimo.**

**–**¿Y... por qué, Raimon-san?

**–**Te mereces tener acceso total al instituto que tú salvaste. Además, podrás usar el campo y el Centro Inabikari siempre que quieras, para que nunca te falte el entrenamiento **–por primera vez en mi vida, vi a Raimon-san sonreír realmente feliz y hasta burlón. ¡Incluso me levantó el pulgar! Sólo pude tomar cuidadosamente las llaves, pues eran un auténtico tesoro, y darle las gracias múltiples veces hasta que finalmente me fui. ¡Desde entonces, entreno en el Raimon todas las mañanas, con o sin compañía!**

**Y, por supuesto, esas mismas llaves fueron las que usé para entrar aquel día al instituto. ¡Por suerte todas las que tuve que usar aún valían! Sin más demora, comencé a prepararlo todo para la prueba que tenía pensado hacer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando ya llevaba allí aproximadamente una hora, escuché una voz que venía canturreando alegremente. Me quedé observando su silueta mientras se acercaba. Lo que más me extrañó fue ver que traía una especie de palo. A medida que se fue acercando, vi que no era un palo, sino una caña. El chico, por su parte, era más bien flaco, de pelo ondulado y azul, y estaba bastante moreno. Me saludó desde la distancia con la mano.<strong>

**–**¡Endou-kantoku~! **–gritó el recién llegado, corriendo hacia mí. Sin embargo, su expresión fue cambiando poco a poco, y, para cuando llegó a mi lado, lo que antes era una sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca de duda.**

**–**¿Endou-kantoku? **–repitió****–**.¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Oh, será que he crecido~!

**Reí suavemente y traté de explicarme lo mejor posible.**

**–**¡No, lo siento, no soy tu entrenador! Lo seré algún día, ¡pero aún faltan alrededor de diez años para eso!

**El chico parpadeó varias veces, aún más confuso que antes. Tras estar un rato hablando con él y respondiendo sus dudas, parece que acabó entendiendo al situación.**

**–**Entonces, ¿tú eres el joven Endou-kantoku? Vaya, qué raro~

**Ambos reímos, y entonces me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.**

**–**Perdona, ¡pero aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas! Ya lo sabes pero, de todos modos, yo me llamo Mamoru Endou, ¡pero puedes llamarme Mamoru si quieres!

**–**Claro, Mamoru-san~ Yo me llamo Kaiji Hamano, y sí, ¡soy jugador del ¿nuevo? Raimon~! Juego como centrocampista.

**Le estreché la mano y estuvimos charlando un rato hasta que llegó la mayoría de los demás miembros del equipo. Entre Hamano y yo les explicamos a los demás la situación, pero no todos se lo tomaron con tanta filosofía como él; algunos eran realmente cerrados de mollera.**

**–**Vale, creo que lo he pillado, pero... ¿a qué viene eso?

**El chico que había preguntado, una mole humana llamada Daichi Amagi, señaló al campo que yo había estado preparando. Había una pila enorme de balones cerca de ambos puntos de penalti, un intrincado camino de conos, y la especialidad de la casa: ¡una máquina de regates hecha con neumáticos! Básicamente, eran tres ruedas de camión atadas a un poste colgante, sujetado por sendas varas de madera en los costados; consistía en darles empujones a los neumáticos mientras un jugador trataba de regatearlos todos y no ser enviado al hospital en el intento. Ante la pregunta sólo pude repetir, sonriendo, la respuesta que ya traía preparada de casa.**

**–**¡Examen sorpresa!

* * *

><p><strong>Al cabo de un rato llegó Takuto Shindou, a quien ya había conocido antes; de hecho, fue la primera persona del futuro a la que vi; la muestra que me trajo Kanon para enseñarme ese "regalo" que había organizado para mí. Miró al campo y a sus –agotados– jugadores por un momento, pero pronto volvió su vista hacia mí.<strong>

**–**...Endou-kun. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**Sin embargo, y no lo voy a negar, no le hice mucho caso en un primer momento. Yo me había quedado mirando a otra cosa. Takuto no venía solo. Con él venían tres chicos: el primero de ellos tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. Me llamó la atención, además, que tenía dos espirales situadas a cada lado de la cabeza. Se le veía enérgico y animado mientras hablaba con el segundo chico, el más bajito del equipo, por lo que había visto hasta el momento; tenía grandes ojos marrones y un peinado que, si bien era mucho más exagerado, en cierta medida, me recordó al mío. ¡Hasta llevaba una cinta parecida a la mía! Aunque el último jugador fue el que más me impresionó y al que me quedé mirando realmente.**

**Desprendía un aura... oscura, pero, a la vez, familiar. Me pareció una mezcla entre Gouenji, Someoka y Fudou, como le diría muchas veces en el futuro; aunque la comparación, excepto por Gouenji, no le hiciera demasiada gracia. De hecho, su peinado se parecía al de Shuuya salvo por el color –el suyo era azul– y que llevaba algún que otro adorno: flequillo, patillas rizadas, una especie de, eh... ¿coleta? No soy bueno en asuntos de peluquería, ¡lo siento...! Además, al igual que Shuuya, él también se levantaba las solapas del uniforme. Sus ojos, por otro lado, me recordaron a los de Fudou. Eran fríos, pero, al mismo tiempo, pude notar que había algo bueno en él, tal y como me había pasado con el mencionado cuando se unió al Inazuma Japan. Para acabar, sus reacciones me recordaban a las de Someoka: era duro, pero, de alguna manera, se notaba que se preocupaba por lo que pasaba con los demás. Era realmente sorprendente. Y ya incluso desde la distancia, sin verle siquiera tocar un balón, supe que era un jugador portentoso. Aunque es normal; después de todo, él era... Oh, bueno, quizás sea pronto para hablar de ello.**

* * *

><p><strong>El nuevo capitán me pasó la mano por delante de la cara rápidamente, tratando de llamar mi atención. Sí, vale, estaba un poco absorto, eso es todo.<strong>

**–**Eh, Endou-kun. ¿Estás bien?

**–**¿Ah? ¡Sí, sí! Oye, Taku-taku, ¿quién es el chico alto con el que vienes?

**Shindou puso por un momento mala cara, aunque no sé por qué.**

**–**¿Te refieres a Tsurugi? Nos lo ha enviado al equipo desde el Fifth Sect-

**Una voz tras nosotros cortó a Shindou.**

**–**¿Ya estás metiendo las narices otra vez, Endou-chi?

**–**¡Endou-kantoku! –**dijo Takuto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia**–. ¿Es que no ha sido usted quien ha traído a su hijo, entrenador?

**Do-san y yo nos miramos por un momento y nos empezamos a reír.**

**–**¡Jaja! Éste de aquí –**explicó Do-san, colocándome la mano en la cabeza**– no es mi hijo, Shindou. Soy yo de joven.

**Mi yo adulto llamó también a los que acompañaban a Taku-taku. Es entonces cuando supe que se llamaban Kyousuke Tsurugi y Tenma Matsukaze. Les explicó todo de nuevo. Y sus reacciones fueron las más llamativas del equipo.**

**Tsurugi no paró de mirarme fijamente durante toda la explicación. Fue entornando los ojos más y más a medida que Do-san hablaba; ¡daba hasta miedo! Cuando la explicación acabó, se giró en redondo y se largó, con un seco "como si no tuviéramos ya bastante con soportar a un solo loco del fútbol". …Qué mala leche.**

**Tenma, por su parte, abrió los ojos como no creí que pudiera hacerse. Una sonrisa crecía en sus labios a medida que Do-san comentaba la situación. Sin embargo, ver la reacción de Kyousuke le borró la felicidad de la cara. Me hizo una corta reverencia y salió corriendo tras su compañero, llamándole.**

**–**Perdónale, tiene mal carácter –**me consoló Do-san. Mientras tanto, Takuto estaba ensimismado.**

**–**¿Estás bien? **–le preguntamos a la vez los dos Mamorus.**

**–**Sí. Es que… esto es muy raro, entrenador.

**–**Es comprensible. Pero no le des más vueltas de las necesarias, Shindou-kun **–respondió Do-san. Pronto, me miró y añadió:**–. Pero aquí la pregunta es otra. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Endou-chi?

**–**¡Ah, bueno, pensaba entrenar un rato con vosotros...! **–respondí, algo nervioso, sin poder contener una risotada. Pensaba que no me harían preguntas, no me había preparado respuestas con respecto a eso**–. Ya tengo a los chicos entrenando. Quería ver un poco cómo es el fútbol de vuestra época, ¡sobre todo los Keshin!

**–**¿Y tú dónde has oído lo de los Keshin? **–preguntó mi yo adulto, mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido**–. …Has ido a ver a Kidou, ¿verdad?

**–**B-bueno, sí, pero…

**No me dejó acabar.**

**–**¿¡Pero no te dije expresamente que no fueras! ? ¡No te metas en esto, Endou-chi! ¡Es peligroso, y hay cosas que no deberías saber! ¡De hecho, ya sabes demasiado al conocer a Ishido, así que deja de husmear por ahí de una vez!

**No creí que yo pudiera llegar a enfadarme tanto…**

**–**Vamos, escúpelo. ¿Qué te ha contado Kidou?

**Traté de resumirle nuestra conversación. Keshins, su trabajo en el Fifth Sector, los SEEDs… Aunque no mencioné sus ojos.**

**–**Y pensar que él era el listo… **–Do-san se llevó una mano a la frente, deprimido**–. En fin, supongo que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Y puesto que te has tomado tantas molestias… **–se giró en redondo y se llevó a Takuto con él, empujándole ligeramente por la espalda con una mano mientras éste echaba la mirada hacia atrás, sin perderme de vista. Cuando ya había avanzado un trecho, se giró**–. ****¿Vas a quedarte ahí pasmado o vas a venir a entrenar con nosotros?

**Esbocé una amplia sonrisa y salí corriendo tras ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>–<strong>**¡Bien, Son Goku! ¡Vamos a ver qué tal se te da esto!

**–**…Es Sangoku, Endou-san. Taichi Sangoku.

**–**…Ah. Bueno, ¡da igual! ¡Lo importante es que seas capaz de parar los tiros de tus rivales!

**Estaba situado en el punto de penalti. En la portería estaba Sangoku, y todo el equipo, incluyendo al entrenador, había formado un círculo alrededor de nosotros. Había decidido comenzar mi examen personal con el portero del equipo. Así, de paso, tendría la oportunidad de practicar mis tiros, ¡que nunca viene mal! No tengo muchas ocasiones de practicar como líbero.**

**–**¿Preparado? ¡No pienso contenerme!

**–**¡Cuando quieras, Endou-san!

**Rocé ligeramente el balón con el pie mientras echaba la pierna hacia atrás todo lo que pude. En ese tiempo, el esférico acumuló poder y comenzó a resplandecer con un cegador brillo azulado. Noté que Do-san se sorprendió ligeramente mientras observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo.**

**–**Cuánto tiempo. Ése es…

**–**Grenade Shot… ¡Kai! **–exclamé mientras chutaba al máximo de mi capacidad. Con el tiempo, había conseguido un tiro lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el Procyon Net de Nemu-nemu, así que sería interesante ver qué podía hacer mi sucesor en la portería del Raimon contra eso.**

**Taichi se quedó quieto mientras preparaba mi chut, con la mano alzada y sujetándose la muñeca con la otra mano. De pronto, su puño se incendió y saltó, girando sobre sí mismo unas cuatro veces.**

**–**¡Burning... Catch! **–gritó mientras se lanzaba en picado a por el balón. Su mano, aún ardiendo, presionó el balón contra el suelo, pero las llamas que la cubrían no pudieron evitar que mi tiro siguiese avanzando y entrase en la portería. Sangoku cayó al suelo de espaldas y se quedó allí, ligeramente enfadado por haber perdido. Desde su posición, aporreó el suelo con el puño y apretó los dientes. Pude oír un "mierda" dicho entre dientes, o eso me pareció.**

**–**¡Eh! ¡No ha estado nada mal!

**Me acerqué a él sonriendo y le tendí la mano. Me la estrechó, devolviéndome la sonrisa, y le ayudé a levantarse.**

**–**Eres realmente bueno, Endou-san. Mereces tu reputación de jugador legendario.

**–**¿Q-qué? ¿Jugador legendario? **–miré atrás rápidamente, buscando los ojos de Do-san. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros; él tampoco entendía que le llamasen eso. Quiero decir, donde esté el grandioso, fantástico, increíble, asombroso, sobrecogedor, alucinante, imponente, deslumbrante, admirable, pasmoso- q-quiero decir, donde esté el abuelo Daisuke…**

* * *

><p><strong>–<strong>¡Estoy listo, Taku-taku!

**–**…Deja ya ese mote.

**–**Hagamos una apuesta: ¡si consigues marcar, lo dejaré!

**Frunció el ceño durante un segundo y se acercó a Do-san. Le susurró algo y éste, aunque puso mala cara al principio, acabó asintiendo. Volvió al punto de penalti.**

**–**Bien, Endou-kun. No pienso contenerme.

**–**¡No lo querría de otro modo!

**–**Me he estado guardando esto para una ocasión así. ¡Más te vale no subestimarme!

**¿Cómo explicar lo que pasó en ese momento? Fue simplemente... ¡lo más increíble que había visto jamás!**

**Cruzó los brazos y comenzó a gritar, acumulando fuerza. De la sombra de Takuto comenzó a emanar una extraña energía, oscura y vibrante. Esa energía comenzó a tomar forma, ¡y se acabó convirtiendo en un espíritu gigantesco! La explicación de Yu-san se había quedado muy corta: ¡era mucho, muchísimo más impresionante de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar jamás!**

**–**¡Fíjate bien en esto, Endou-kun! ¡Éste es mi Keshin; Sousha Maestro!

* * *

><p><strong>El Keshin de Takuto tenía forma de director de orquesta. Tenía cuatro manos, y una de ellas sujetaba una batuta. El pelo del espíritu, azul y parecido al del propio Takuto, le tapaba los ojos.<strong>

**Me quedé mirando a aquel mostrenco, maravillado ante la fuerza que emanaba. No podía parar de temblar de la emoción.**

**–**¡Es increíble, Taku-taku! ¡Ojalá yo tuviera algo así!

**Do-san comenzó a toser de repente, pero no le di mayor importancia.**

**–**Aún no has visto lo mejor. Quería reservar esto para el Holy Road pero, contra el mejor portero del mundo, no puedo andarme con chiquitas.

**Todo el equipo se extrañó. Me preparé para lo peor.**

**Todo se volvió oscuro. Sousha Maestro levantó el balón con sus cuatro manos, haciéndolo flotar entre ellas mientras lo cargaba de poder; de hecho, me recordó bastante a la manera en la que yo acababa de cargar mi Grenade Shot.**

**El Keshin soltó el balón, ya imbuido por su fuerza, el cual botó suavemente en el suelo. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, Shindou apareció de la nada, deshaciendo la oscuridad.**

**–**¡Éste es mi nuevo hissatsu!

**Chutó con todas sus fuerzas. El balón salió disparado hacía mí, con una gigantesca estela celeste emanando de él. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba, la bola fue perdiendo potencia y, para cuando llegó a la portería, no tuve ni que hacer esfuerzo para cogerla; el tiro venía suave y liviano, y no quedaba ni rastro de la estela que antes acompañaba al disparo.**

**Sin embargo, Shindou…**

**–**¡Capitán!

**El equipo entero se lanzó a socorrer a su capitán, el cual se había desplomado por el esfuerzo. ¡Yo también corrí hacia él, claro! De hecho, fui yo quien llegó el primero.**

**–**¡Takuto! ¡Responde, Takuto! ¿Estás bien? **–pregunté alarmado.**

**–**Esta vez has ganado… Endou-kun** –dijo, apenas con un hilo de voz y casi incapaz de abrir los ojos.**

**–**Eh, Takuto. ¿Puedo pedir un premio diferente?

**–**…Tú dirás.

**–**¡Quiero que dejes de llamarme Endou! ¡A partir de ahora, para ti soy Mamoru!

**–**Je… Claro, Mamoru-kun.

**Decidimos dejar el asunto del mote para otro día. Sin embargo, una voz a nuestra espalda nos llamó más la atención. Una voz que no sonaba demasiado amigable, que digamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>–<strong>Qué vergüenza de capitán.

**–**¡N-no digas esas cosas, Tsurugi-san!

**–**Tch, no es que tú seas mucho mejor, Matsukaze.

**Tenma había conseguido volver a traer a Kyousuke al campo con todos los demás.**

**–**¡Tsurugi! ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿No ves que tu compañero de equipo está herido? **–le pregunté, enfadado.**

**–**Es un inútil. Ya le dije que no podría controlar al Keshin; sólo los SEEDs pueden.

**–**¡No es ningún inútil! ¿Es que acaso tú puedes o qué?

**Esbozó una sonrisa.**

**Fruncí el ceño por un momento, pero sólo hasta que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. …Vale, puede que tardase un poco.**

**¿…SEED? Yu-san me había hablado de ellos. Enviados del Fifth Sector, destinados a controlar el equipo y asegurarse de que se cumplían las órdenes dadas por el Holy Emperor, Shuuji Ishido. Entonces, él era…**

**Uno de ellos.**

**(…)**

**¡Una ocasión tan buena para entrenar y examinar al equipo como cualquier otra!**

**–**¡Tú, Tsurugi! Si tan bueno te crees, ¡te desafío!

**–**Pst, valiente idiotez. Apuesto a que harás lo mismo que el imbécil del entrenador y te limitarás a esquivar el disparo.

**–**¿…Qué? **–me quedé mirando a Do-san**–. ¿No te enfrentaste a él?

**–**No había necesidad, Endou-chi **–contestó. Definitivamente, estoy destinado a cambiar mucho en estos diez años que me esperan… Haya necesidad o no, ¡un desafío es un desafío y siempre hay que dar el máximo!**

**–**¡Bueno, pues ya va siendo hora de que te enfrentes de verdad a un Mamoru Endou! ¿Qué, aceptas o te da miedo?

**–**¿M-miedo?** –puso mala cara y soltó un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación. Apartó la mirada y prosiguió:**–. …Bah, acabaré contigo antes de que puedas siquiera darte cuenta de ello, niñato.

**No pude evitar sonreír.**

**–**¡Te pareces mucho a Gouenji!

**–**¿A-a Gouenji-san-?** –se puso rojo en cuestión de segundos, como si le hubiera hecho el mayor halago del mundo. Aunque claro, ¡es que Shu-shu es genial!**–. B-bah…

* * *

><p><strong>–<strong>¡Estoy esperando!

**No dijo una sola palabra, sólo me echó una mirada de profundo odio mientras, al igual que había hecho Taku-taku, gritaba y convertía su energía corporal en un Keshin.**

**–**¡Adelante; Kensei Lancelot!

**El Keshin de Tsurugi me sobrecogió aún más que Sousha Maestro. Se trataba de un caballero medieval que sujetaba una espada de proporciones monstruosas y un escudo igualmente gigantesco. El casco del caballero, del que salían dos cuernos enormes, y la capa roja que ondeaba del poder que él mismo emanaba, no ayudaban a darle un aspecto menos fiero.**

**–**¡Éste es el auténtico modo de utilizar un Keshin! ¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es un auténtico hissatsu!

**Lancelot cubrió el balón con la capa por orden de Tsurugi. Para cuando pude volver a verlo, el esférico estaba flotando en el aire, rodeado de un aura amarilla y negra. Kyousuke, de un potente salto, pateó el balón de volea, al tiempo que la espada de su Keshin se imbuía del mismo poder que la bola, impulsándola de una estocada. Todos miraban estupefactos mientras el delantero gritaba.**

**–**¡Lost Angel!

**Se veía a simple vista que no era un tiro como el de Shindou. Éste no perdía potencia; es más, diría que continuaba incrementando la que ya tenía a medida que se me acercaba. El nivel de Tsurugi estaba muy por encima del de sus compañeros. Y, por eso, decidí responder a sus esfuerzos dando lo mejor de mí.**

**Crucé los brazos y acumulé poder con todo mi cuerpo, liberándolo todo de golpe en una radiante explosión de luz y relámpagos. A mí espalda, la versión completa del hissatsu estrella de mi abuelo: un gigantesco majin se alzaba, incandescente, con su divina capa ondeando al viento. Imitando mis movimientos, el majin echó sus musculosos y cortantes brazos hacia atrás, tan solo para acabar lanzándolos con fuerza contra el tiro que se nos venía encima.**

**–**¡God Catch... G5!

**Uno, dos y hasta tres impulsos fueron necesarios para que sus manos y el balón chocasen, creando un estallido de energía en las manos del dios demonio, ya más sagrado que demoníaco tras haber alcanzado el límite de su poder.**

**El balón quedó atrapado entre mis manos.**

* * *

><p><strong>–<strong>¿¡C-cómo! ?** –aulló Kyousuke, derrotado e igualmente agotado. Sin embargo, él no se desplomó. Ya sabía que un mal uso de los Keshin podía agotar, pero no imaginé que llegase a esos extremos; si me hubieran preguntado, hubiera dicho que había sido un tiro perfecto, y, aún así, parece que aún no lo tenía dominado.**

**Me acerqué a él, balón en mano.**

**–**Tsurugi…

**–**¿Qué, vienes a regodearte? ¡Sí, has ganado, maldita sea!

**–**¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo quería decirte que tu tiro ha sido asombroso!

**Tsurugi levantó la vista y se quedó mirándome. Le brillaban los ojos y parecía algo avergonzado.**

**–**¿De verdad…? ¿Eso crees, Endou-san?

**Me sorprendió mucho que me llamase así.**

**–**¡Por supuesto! ¡Jamás imaginé que existiera un poder así! Pero no soy un rival fácil de batir, ¿sabes? –**dije, sonriendo ampliamente.**

**–**…Claro que no. Tú eres el mejor portero del mundo, Endou-san.

**Les lanzó una mirada asesina a todos los demás.**

****–****¿¡Y VOSOTROS QUÉ DEMONIOS MIRÁIS, PANDILLA DE IMBÉCILES! ? ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

**Las reacciones fueron diferentes; algunos se rieron, otros se asustaron, y Do-san, simplemente, sonrió, pero todos se fueron. Sin embargo, Kyousuke me retuvo.**

**–**…Espera, Endou-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos sentamos en una ladera cercana al campo.<strong>

**–**Así que es verdad… Eres un SEED.

**–**Sí. O lo era, al menos. …No sé hasta qué punto puedo contarte, Endou-san.

**–**¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Para mí es suficiente con conoceros! **–dije sonriente.**

**–**…Eres igual que en los vídeos. Es verdad lo que decían: eres muy animado.

**–**¡Jaja, pues tampoco voy a negarlo! Pero dime, Tsurugi, ¿qué querías?

**–**Que… ... M-maldición, quiero decir… Yo… L-lo…

**–**¿Siento? **–sonreí. Tsurugi asintió levemente.**

**–**Es que… Mierda, esto es muy difícil…

**–**¡Está bien, tranquilo! No podría enfadarme con un jugador tan increíble, de todos modos.

**–**Ah, Endou-san… ¿Hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que me parecía a… a Gouenji-san? **–dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente.**

**–**Me recuerdas mucho a él, sí **–dije, mirando al cielo**–. Es tan enérgico como tú, y también tenía esa actitud al principio. ¡Pero ahora es mi mejor amigo!

**–**Ah, ya veo…

**Una nube con forma de balón de fútbol surcó el cielo. Ambos la miramos con una sonrisa en los labios.**

* * *

><p><strong>–<strong>Ah, aah… Estoy… muerto… **–dijo Tsurumasa Hayami, centrocampista**–. ¿P-pero cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

–¿Qué? ¿Ya estáis cansados? ¡Si sólo llevamos seis horas entrenando!

**–**¡Y-yo estoy listo para seguir, Endou-san! **–dijo Tenma, enérgico, aunque se veía que estaba agotado.**

–Vale, chicos, está bien por hoy. Dales un respiro a mis chicos, Endou-chi; vas a matarlos.

–Les tienes poco entrenados, Do-san.

–¡E-esto es inhumano!** –se quejó Ranmaru Kirino, defensa**–. ¡N-no más, por favor…!

**Suspiré. Qué pandilla de flojos.**

–Vale, sí, venga, id a la ducha…

**No tuve que repetírselo. Pronto, Do-san y yo nos quedamos solos.**

–Bueno, qué, ¿contento? Ya les has visto. Dime, ¿qué te parecen?

–Me recuerdan a mis chicos. Nuestros chicos. ¡Creo que puede salir algo muy bueno de este equipo, Do-san! Aún están algo verdes, ¡pero desde luego son más fuertes de lo que éramos nosotros cuando empezamos!

–Veo que por fin coincidimos en algo **–dijo sonriente.**

**Chocamos los puños y fui a la ducha con ellos.**

* * *

><p>–¡E-endou-san, eso ha sido espectacular! ¡Eres aún más increíble visto de cerca…!<p>

–¡Déjalo ya, Tenma! ¡No es para tanto…!

–Matsukaze, deja ya a Mamoru-kun. ¿No ves que le estás molestando?

–¡L-lo siento, Endou-san! Procuraré controlarme…

–No le eches la bronca, Taku-taku. ¡No lo hace con mala intención!

–…Estoy deseando dominar ese hissatsu para derrotarte de una vez y librarme de ese mote.

–Eh, pero aquí la pregunta es qué es de lo que habéis estado hablando Tsurugi y tú, Mamoru-san~

–¡Cierra la boca, Hamano! ¡N-no es de tu incumbencia!

–Tranquilo, Tsurugi. En realidad no era nada, ¿verdad?

–…No. No era nada.

–Si vosotros lo decís…~

–¡Eh! ¿QUIÉN ME HA ROBADO EL BOCADILLO? ¡VENGA, ALGUNO DE VOSOTROS LO TIENE QUE TENER!

–Eh, Amagi, tío, calma.

–¡SEGURO QUE HAS SIDO TÚ, KURAMA! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

**No pude evitar reírme. Eran diferentes, pero me recordaba tanto a los entrenamientos de mi Raimon…**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez salí de la ducha y me vestí, me despedí de los chicos y salí de nuevo al campo. Ellos se quedaron en el vestuario, así que aproveché para seguir hablando con Do-san un poco más.<strong>

–Con un buen entrenamiento, podrían llegar muy lejos.

–Sí, y el Holy Road va a ser duro.

–Ah, sí, ¡es verdad, olvidé preguntarlo! ¿Qué es el Holy Road, Do-san?

–¿Qué? ¿No te lo dijo Kidou?

**Negué con la cabeza.**

–El Holy Road sería… como el Football Frontier en el que tomamos parte nosotros. Sólo que el ganador se lleva mucho más que un titulo. Esta vez, no jugamos por diversión, sino para destituir a Ishido de su puesto como Holy Emperor.

–¿Así que para eso jugáis? ¿Para recuperar el fútbol que conocemos?

–Eso es. …La verdad, no sé ni por qué te lo estoy contando, pero supongo que, ya que sabes tanto, no te hará demasiado daño saber eso también. Después de todo, cuento contigo para ayudarme a controlar a esta panda.

**Ambos reímos, pero paramos al ver que la gente ya iba saliendo. Do-san se levantó.**

–¡Buen entrenamiento el de hoy, chicos! ¡Mañana continuaremos practicando! Y, Shindou, quiero ver hasta dónde llegas con ese disparo tuyo.

–Sí, entrenador, daré lo mejor de mí mismo.

–¡Eh, deberías ponerle nombre ya, Taku-taku!

–¿Nombre?

–¡Sí! Dime, ¿qué te gusta? ¡Tu Keshin parecía un músico!

–Sí... Toco el piano. De hecho, tengo un hissatsu llamado Fortissimo; es, digamos, un tipo de ritmo.

–¿Qué tal si lo llamas...? Ah, cómo es eso cuando... ya sabes, ¿cuando la música suena bien al oído? Eso de compensarlo o... No sé.

–¿Hablas de la armonía?

–¡Sí, eso es exactamente!

–Armonía, eh... Sí, creo que puede sonar bien.

**Me despedí y me fui con mi yo adulto a dar una vuelta antes de volver a casa.**

* * *

><p>–Por cierto, ¿qué le has dicho a Tsurugi?<p>

–¡No era nada, en serio! Aunque, ¿no deberías saberlo ya? **–dije burlón.**

–Endou-chi, es extraño. De repente, vienen a mi cabeza cosas que no recuerdo haber vivido, pero no todo lo que haces parece llegarme.

–¡Quizás necesites tiempo para que te lleguen!

–¡Je, sí, puede ser!

**No pudimos seguir la conversación por mucho tiempo. De repente, una mujer de la misma estatura que Do-san se acercó a él y… y… ¿Qué? ¡N-no me estoy sonrojando!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Flashback! Endou llega al Raimon dispuesto a probar las habilidades del equipo que su yo adulto entrena. Conoce especialmente las habilidades de Takuto Shindou, capitán, y Kyousuke Tsurugi, delantero estrella y SEED, y, por fin, ¡ve un Keshin con sus propios ojos! Además, las relaciones con el equipo empiezan a florecer poco a poco.<strong>_

_**Pero, ¿y esa mujer? ¿Qué demonios le está haciendo a Do-san? ¿Y qué pensará Endou-chi para seguir ayudando al que algún día será su equipo a llegar a la victoria y derrocar al actual Holy Emperor? ¡Esto, y más, en próximos capítulos!**_


	5. ¡La nueva misión de Endou–chi!

_**¡He vuelto! Aunque no me habéis echado de menos.**_

_**Pues eso. Estoy de vacaciones (¡POR FIN!) y he podido adelantar algo de ese trabajo pendiente del que os hablaba en el último capítulo que subí (coughENYAGAcough), así que he decidido volver una vez más a torturaros con más basura de ciencia ficción, que sé que os gusta pasarlo mal. Además, me sirve para descansar de otras cosas, que así libero hype inazumero.**_

_**Dicho esto, ¡bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de Diez años! No sé si habréis notado que he hecho bastantes cambios en este fic. Todos los capítulos previos han sido editados y corregidos de nuevo, y, además, he alargado los títulos porque me gustaban más así, que éste es mi fic y me lo chingo como quiero. Así, en vez de "Do-san", "Ishido", "El método B: Yu-san" y "El examen", ahora podréis ver títulos algo más parecidos a los de la serie. No entran en la descripción de Fanfiction (trololol), así que los tenéis escritos al completo al inicio del capi, tal y como ocurrirá en éste. Por cierto, he cambiado el inicio del capítulo 4 de este fic porque había una errata gorda. Si queréis volver a leerlo, con que lleguéis a Hamano ya estará solventado.**_

_**En fin, me dejo de tanto sinsentido, que sé que ni lo leéis, pero me hace ilusión escribirlo. Preparaos para un capítulo casi sentimentaloide, de ésos que, en el fondo, tanto me gustan. No sabía ni cómo iba a acabar, así que me he sorprendido hasta yo. ¡Viva el escribir sin ideas! \o/ (¡VIVA!) Aunque claro, yo NUNCA sé cómo va a acabar un capítulo. Para los que os lo preguntabais, he ahí el secreto de mi éxito: ¡total y absoluto desconocimiento de los acontecimientos venideros! ¡HURRA POR TRES!**_

_**¡Disfrutad de las andanzas y proezas de Endou-chi!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Capítulo 5!<strong>_

_**¡Lazos familiares! ¡La nueva misión de Endou-chi!**_

**Era tan alta como Do-san, llevaba puesta una chaqueta rosa y tenía un brillante pelo rojo que me era muy familiar. Mi yo adulto despejó mis dudas al pronunciar su nombre.**

**Por alguna razón que en aquel momento no comprendí, Do-san me señaló con insistencia. La mujer le soltó y miró a mí en su lugar. Justo después, se acercó un poco a mí y comenzó a… acariciarme la cara, o algo así. No era una caricia normal, sino más bien un tanteo, como si quisiera comprobar que yo realmente estaba allí. Mientras tanto, yo me quedé mirándola. La verdad es que era muy guapa, ¡ja, ja…!**

–Creí que bromeabas, Mamo… Endou-kun.

–Y yo que creía que estaba siendo lo suficientemente serio… **–dijo Do-san con una media sonrisa–**. ¿De verdad es tan difícil creerme, Natsumi?

**Parpadeé un par de veces; no entendía nada, pero me decidí a preguntar acerca de lo único de lo que estaba medio seguro.**

–¿Natsumi? ¿De verdad eres tú?

**Debí poner algún tipo de cara rara, ¡porque Natsumi soltó un chillido y se lanzó a abrazarme diciendo que yo era… m-mono!**

–¡S-suéltame! ¡Me estás avergonzando…! **–****tartamudeé. Aunque dejó de abrazarme para simplemente colocar sus manos en mis hombros, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara.**

–¡Ja, ja! ¡Menuda estampa! **–****rió Do-san. Lo que a él le parecía divertido a mí me estaba matando de vergüenza. …Aunque no me disgustaba del todo**–. Pero venga, deja ya a Endou-chi, que vas a asustarle.

–No he podido evitarlo **–****Sonrió aún más, y canturreó–**: Eres tan rico, Chibimamo…

_«¿¡…Ch-Chibiqué!?__»_**, ****pensé para mí. Aún a día de hoy, sigue pareciéndome un mote bastante… infantil, la verdad.**

–¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí, Natsumi… san? **–****pregunté. Ella me acarició el pelo dulcemente antes de contestarme, sin dejar nunca de sonreír. No pude evitar preguntarme cuándo se había vuelto tan cariñosa.**

–Venía a ver a Endou. Al otro, quiero decir. Habíamos quedado, ¿sabes?

–¿Quedado…? **–****parpadeé**–. ¿Para qué?

**Do-san comenzó a reírse como un tonto. Parecía nervioso. …Me pregunto si yo soy igual cuando no me siento cómodo.**

–Oh, tenía que hablar con él de algo. Cosas de trabajo, pero no corre prisa de momento **–****sonrió. A continuación, giró la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo a Do-san, quien suspiró antes de devolver la sonrisa. Ambos me miraron**–. Creo que hoy podríamos dedicarte algo de tiempo a ti, Chibimamo. Si tú quieres, claro.

–¡C-claro! ¡Me encantaría pasar tiempo con vosotros y saber cómo os ha ido en la vida!

**La tierna sonrisa de Natsumi-san no parecía borrarse.**

–Eres tan dulce… **–****canturreó–**. Bien, ¡entonces está decidido! Pasaremos el resto del día contigo. ¿Verdad, Endou-kun?

**Do-san soltó otra risa nerviosa, y yo no tuve más remedio que acompañarle. Ambos estábamos agotados después del examen, y, aunque no quería herir los sentimientos de Natsumi-san, me estaba muriendo por cenar y dormir.**

–Venga, déjale, Nats… **–****Recuerdo que hizo una extraña pausa mientras decía su nombre–** …u-umi. Tendremos muchos días para estar con él, pero mírale: ¿no ves que no puede con su alma? El muy bestia se ha dedicado a ir probando personalmente al nuevo Raimon.

–¿De verdad? **–****rió Natsumi, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja****–**. Aunque no sé de qué me extraño; ¡es tan propio de ti…! No sabes estarte quieto, ¿verdad, Chibimamo?

–¡Ja, ja, supongo que no…!

–Y, dime, ¿qué te han parecido?

–¡Son geniales! ¡Son Goku tiene mucho potencial; el Keshin de Taku-taku es increíble, y Kyou-kyou tiene una fuerza innata tremenda!

**Natsumi-san rió alegremente, mirando a Do-san, quién se encogió de hombros.**

–¿Y esos motes, Chibimamo?

–¡Ah…! ¡Bueno, es que me parece una buena manera de acercarme a ellos; los motes son una señal de amistad! Por eso tú me llamas Chibimamo, ¿verdad? **–****sonreí.**

–Me has pillado **–****dijo ella, también sonriente****–**. Eres un gran amigo para mí, Endou-kun.

–¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Natsumi-san!

**Parpadeó, se sonrojó un poco y su sonrisa se agrandó. Parecía muy sorprendida.**

–¿Que… me quieres? **–****preguntó, mirando insistentemente a Do-san. Me empecé a preguntar qué se tramaban esos dos.**

–¡Pues claro! **–****respondí enseguida****–**. ¡Eres una de mis mejores amigas, Natsumi-san, claro que te quiero mucho…! ¿Tú no nos quieres a nosotros?

–Chibimamo… **–****dijo lentamente, agachándose****–**. No podéis ni imaginaros cuánto os quiero a vosotros dos.

**Entonces, Natsumi-san me miró fijamente, me sujetó la cara y… y… B-bueno, da igual.**

**¿¡…Qué!? ¡Y-ya he dicho que no me estoy sonrojando…!**

–¡N-Natsumi! **–****gritó Do-san. Ella se giró y le guiñó un ojo.**

–A ti también te quiero mucho, "Do-san".

–…Ya sabes que te queremos, Nats **–****dijo al final, mirando hacia abajo y rascándose la nuca.**

–¿Nats? ¡Ja, ja! ¡Yo creía que no te gustaban los motes, Do-san!

**Natsumi-san rió suavemente.**

–Chibimamo, aún te quedan muchas cosas por descubrir acerca de tu futuro yo.

**Los anillos de Do-san y Natsumi-san brillaban como el oro a la luz del atardecer.**

* * *

><p>–En fin, otro día será. Será mejor que me lo lleve a casa, Nats.<p>

–Ah… Es una pena, pero supongo que está bien. Nos vemos pronto, Chibimamo. A ver si la próxima vez podemos jugar al fútbol juntos.

**Natsumi-san me sonrió con ternura. …Admito que me puse algo nervioso.**

–¡C-claro, Natsumi-san! ¡Seguro que tú también te has vuelto muy fuerte…!

–¡Que no te quepa duda! No me quedaba otro remedio.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

–¡D-déjalo, Endou-chi! Y tú, Nats, deja de liarle. Venga, vámonos.

–Lo siento, "Do-san" **–****canturreó.**

**Parece que a Natsumi-san le gustó el mote. ¡Es que suena muy bien!**

–¡Hasta otro día!

–Hasta otro día, Chibimamo. Hasta luego, Endou.

–…Hasta luego, Natsumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenzamos a alejarnos.<strong>

–¿Hasta luego? ¿Cómo que "hasta luego"? ¿Vas a volver a verla hoy, con lo tarde que es?

**Do-san se puso tenso.**

–A-ah, bueno, ya has oído que quería hablar conmigo, Endou-chi. A pesar de lo que ha dicho, puede que sí que sea urgente, así que iré a hablar con ella más tarde. …Sé lo que estás pensando, y no. Iré solo.

…**Maldita sea, qué bien me conoce.**

–Oye, Do-san **–****dije al cabo de un rato.**

–¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

–Me acabo de dar cuenta de que vamos a casa.

–…Eres lento de reflejos, Endou-chi.

–¡N-no me refiero a eso! Quiero decir, en casa están papá y mamá…

–Pues claro.

–¿Has pensado en lo que pasará si vamos juntos?

–…Oh.

–Exacto.

**Después de todo, mamá y papá no estaban acostumbrados a tener dos hijos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tras una pequeña discusión acerca de quién debía llamar a la puerta, acordamos que lo haría yo, ya que era el último a quien mamá había visto.<strong>

**Me acerqué y golpeé la puerta con los nudillos. Mi madre, con las manos en las caderas y frunciendo el ceño, apareció al otro lado.**

–¡Mamoru Endou! **–****me gritó, furiosa. Yo sólo pude encogerme y prepararme para la bronca que se me venía encima****–**. ¿¡Se puede saber qué horas son éstas para volver a casa!? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no me has llamado al menos? ¡Estaba muy preocupada!

–L-lo siento, mamá, yo no quería… Pero es que Do-san y yo nos hemos encontrado…

–¿¡Y quién es ese tal Do-san!? **–****me cortó mi madre. Me aparté ligeramente de la entrada para dejar que ella viese más allá.**

**Ambos estábamos haciendo exactamente lo mismo, rascarnos la nuca mientras mirábamos un poco hacia abajo. Siempre ha sido una especie de acto reflejo nuestro cuando no sabemos qué decir o hacer. Mamá parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó a Do-san. Parecía sorprendida, pero, tras mirarle a los ojos durante unos instantes, volvió a fruncir el ceño y a gritar, esta vez a él.**

–¿¡Se puede saber en qué piensas, Mamoru!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerle a casa a estas horas? ¿Tú sabes lo tarde que es? ¡Ya tendría que estar en la cama!

–¡P-perdona, mamá! Nos hemos liado hablando con Natsumi y…

–¡Sin excusas! ¡Venga, los dos adentro! **–****suspiró mamá****–**. Sois como vuestro abuelo, ¡tenéis la cabeza llena de aire…!

**Nos empujó a los dos adentro. No pudimos evitar sonreír al ver lo bien que lo estaba llevando.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nos sentamos alrededor del brasero de la sala de estar. Papá parecía bastante más sorprendido que mamá.<strong>

–Vaya, dos Mamorus… Quién hubiera pensado que esto podría llegar a pasar.

–Sí… Es un poco raro, ¿eh? **–****farfulló Do-san.**

–Desde luego **–****afirmó papá, cruzando los brazos y asintiendo****–**. Hijo, ¿qué tal está tu esposa? No la hemos visto desde la boda.

–¿¡Qué!? **–****pregunté a toda prisa****–**. ¿Cómo sabéis que Do-san está casado?

–Es obvio, Mamoru, somos sus pad… Espera, ¿cómo que "Do-san"?

–Ah, disculpad. Es que nos llamamos así entre nosotros para no liarnos. Él me llama Do-san, y yo a él, Endou-chi.

**Mamá rió suavemente antes de decir que le parecían una monada de motes. Papá esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar.**

–Como iba diciendo, es normal que lo sepamos, Mamoru. Asistimos a ella.

–Pero… ¿vosotros no sois mis padres? **–****pregunté****–**. Quiero decir, no parecéis más mayores que hace unos días, cuando todo esto empezó…

–Mmm, cierto **–****coincidió Do-san****–**. Estáis más jóvenes, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo podéis saber tanto?

–Mamoru, una buena madre lo sabe todo acerca de sus hijos, sean cuales sean la edad… o el aspecto de éstos. No me sorprende que ambos existáis, por muy extraña que parezca la situación; sólo me sorprende veros juntos **–****dijo lentamente mamá. Se acercó y se colocó entre nosotros, mirándonos alternativamente y acariciándonos la cara. Ella también parecía querer asegurarse de que estábamos allí–****. **Sois mis niños, recordadlo… Y os quiero con locura.

–Mamá… **–****dijimos ambos a la vez con voz quebrada. Mamá nos rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente y nos apretó contra sí. Nos acurrucamos en sus hombros. Tuvimos que secarle un par de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.**

–Hijos míos…

**Mamá nos besó la frente a ambos cariñosamente, sin dejarnos escapar. No sé cómo se sentía Do-san, pero yo pocas veces me he sentido tan unido a mi madre como en aquel momento. Una madre que, por circunstancias que ni siquiera ella comprendía, sabía lo que nos había pasado individualmente a cada uno. Nos entendía y nos quería por igual. Y no podría haber sido de otra forma.**

**Mamá es genial.**

–Atsuko, cariño, ¿no crees que habría que celebrarlo? **–****sonrió papá****–**. No todos los días no enteramos de que tenemos dos hijos.

–¡T-tienes razón, Hiroshi! **–****respondió mamá, ya más animada, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos****–**. ¡Chicos, os voy a hacer el mejor ramen que hayáis probado jamás!

–¡Comida! **–****gritamos alegres Do-san y yo, aunque él añadió algo más. Le he dado vueltas por simple curiosidad, y, con el tiempo, he llegado a la conclusión de que debió haber dicho "comida comestible".**

* * *

><p>–¡Que aproveche! <strong>–<strong>**dijimos todos, preparados para comer. Pero, justo antes de que pudiéramos dar el primer bocado, el teléfono sonó. Do-san se levantó.**

–No te preocupes, mamá, ya cojo yo. La verdad es que echo un poco de menos todo eso de "sentirme en como en casa"... He estado demasiado ocupado desde que volví como para disfrutar de verdad de la vida familiar.

**Mamá rió.**

–Adelante, hijo. Estás en tu casa.

**Se apresuró a contestar al teléfono. Al pasar un par de segundos, alzó la voz. Parecía que no podía creérselo. Y, por lo que oí, yo tampoco pude.**

–¿¡J-jii-chan!?

**Salí corriendo hacia la entrada al momento, que era donde estaba el teléfono. Nada en el mundo podría haberme borrado la sonrisa de la cara, y mucho menos de la cara de Do-san, que llevaba sin verle mucho más tiempo que yo.**

–¡Sí, abuelo, soy yo, Mamoru! … Ah, sí, mi voz… Es una larga historia, pero no te apures. … ¿¡De verdad!? ¿Cuándo? … ¡Eso es genial! ¡Mamá no se lo va a creer! Y me sé de otro que tampoco. **–****En ese momento, Do-san me guiñó un ojo. Parecía aún más feliz que antes****–**. ¿Eh? ¡N-nada, nada, tonterías mías! Pero, dime, ¿qué tal están Rococo y los demás? … ¿¡Qué!? ¡Genial! ¡Ya era hora de que lo viese, sí! … ¡Caray, abuelo, es fantástico…! … ¡Sí, por supuesto, aquí mismo! ¡No lo querríamos de otra forma! … ¡Sí, abuelo; de verdad, me has alegrado el día, no te lo puedes ni imaginar, ja, ja! … ¡Claro, claro! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte! … Bueno, abuelo, cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? … Sí, yo también te quiero, abuelo, ya lo sabes. … Sí. … Sí, claro, sí. Hasta pronto, Jii-chan.

**Colgó y me sonrió como nunca.**

–Endou-chi, tenemos visita.

* * *

><p><strong>Como pensábamos, mamá no se lo podía creer.<strong>

–¡No puede ser! ¿Tu abuelo viene a hacernos una visita?

–¡Sí! ¿No es genial, mamá?

–¡Claro que lo es, hace siglos que no veo a tu abuelo! Mira que montar todo ese paripé… Menudo hombre. ¡Pero soy incapaz de enfadarme con él! En eso habéis salido a él, hijos.

**Ambos reímos, orgullosos de parecernos al abuelo en lo más mínimo.**

–En fin, esto es una razón más para celebrarlo, ¿no? **–****dijo papá****–**. ¡Venga, comed antes de que el ramen se quede más frío!

**Aquella noche, mamá y papá sonrieron como nunca lo habían hecho. Éramos una familia feliz.**

* * *

><p>–¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas, hijo?<p>

–Sí. Mañana va a ser un día muy especial. Y mira qué hora es; Endou-chi tendría que haberse acostado hace horas, aunque dudo que esta noche pueda dormir, ¿eh? **–****rió, guiñándome un ojo. ¡Y no le faltaba razón!****–**. Por no mencionar que ella estará preocupada.

–¿Ella? ¡Ah, claro, tu mujer! **–****sonrió mamá, juntando las manos. Parecía que aún le costaba creérselo.**

–Je, sí. No la he llamado ni nada, así que puede que se pregunte dónde estoy.

–Sí, venga, vete, hijo; no tienes que hacer esperar a una dama así **–****rió papá. La verdad es que me sentía un poco fuera de lugar en aquella conversación al no saber de quién demonios hablaban.**

–Oye, Do-san **–****pregunté****–**. ¿Qué tiene mañana de especial?

–Oh, ¿eso? Mañana es el último día de entrenamiento antes de que comience el Holy Road, Endou-chi.

**Sonreí con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que empezase el torneo!**

–Tenemos que preparar a los chicos bien.

–¡No te preocupes, estaré allí puntual!

–No. Lo siento, pero mañana no puedes venir.

**Mi corazón se rompió en un millón de pedacitos.**

–¿¡Q-qué!? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si es un día muy importante!

–Lo sé, pero tengo otro trabajo para ti. Si estás dispuesto a cumplirlo, claro está.

–¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Dime!

–Mañana irás a hablar con Haruna. Quiero que estés al tanto de quiénes serán nuestros primeros rivales en el Holy Road; así, al menos, empezarás a desarrollar sentido de entrenador.

–¡Entendido! ¡Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos!

–¡Así se habla! Oh, y una cosa más.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Dentro de tres días, irás al Ohisama-En y preguntarás por un chico. Quiero que le pruebes, al igual que has hecho con el Raimon hoy. Avisaré de que vas, así que no te apures. Quiero que seas duro con él y dime qué te parece; tú serás quien decida si merece entrar en el equipo o no. ¡Para que luego digas que no confío en ti!

**Asentí, más feliz que nunca, y grabé en mi memoria todas las instrucciones que me dio. ¡Ya era hora de empezar a sentirme útil!**

* * *

><p><strong>Temprano, el timbre de mi puerta sonó. Mamá soltó un grito de alegría cuando vio quién llamaba.<strong>

–¡Kanon, cariño! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

–¡Abuela Atsuko! **–****canturreó.**

**Sonreí desde la cocina, mirándoles mientras comía mi ración diaria de bolas de arroz. Kanon vino corriendo a abrazarme después de hacer lo mismo con papá y mamá.**

–¡Hii-jiichan!

–¡Buenos días, Kanon! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Ah, ¡nada en especial! Sólo quería ver si mi abuelo estaba contento con el regalo.

–¡Mucho! **–****sonreí****–**. Muchísimas gracias, Kanon; me ha venido de perlas.

–¡Si el abuelo es feliz, yo también!

**Me achuchó un poco más. Le ofrecí unas bolas de arroz, a ver si se calmaba y me soltaba.**

–Oye, Kanon, una pregunta.

–¿Coh padda, Gi-yihshan? **–****Supongo que quiso decir "¿qué pasa, Hii-jiichan?", pero era muy difícil entenderle con la boca llena.**

–¿Cómo es que sólo hay una abuela Atsuko y un abuelo Hiroshi, pero conocen nuestras historias por separado?

–¡Hamoh de madde, hagüero!

–¿Qué?

**Tragó. Por fin.**

–¡Amor de madre!

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Mi máquina del tiempo no puede hacer nada con el amor: puede cambiarlo todo menos los sentimientos de las personas. Los sentimientos y las metas del abuelo adulto y los tuyos son diferentes, y por eso hay dos. Pero la abuela os quiere seáis como seáis, ¡así que sólo hay una! ¡El amor de madre es incondicional, Hii-jiichan!

–…Vaya, Kanon, eso es muy bonito. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? **–****reí, bromeando.**

–Del manual de instrucciones de la máquina del tiempo **–****dijo sonriente, pero muy serio.**

**A veces no sé qué pensar de él.**

–¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué te parece el fútbol de esta época, Hii-jiichan?

–¡Es genial! Los jugadores son asombrosos, ¡y eso de los Keshin pinta genial! ¡Ojalá tuviera uno!

–¡El abuelo puede tener lo que él se proponga! **–****dijo Kanon decidido, apretando los puños y sonriendo ampliamente.**

–Muchas gracias, Kanon. ¡Trabajaré duro para estar a la altura de tus expectativas!

–¡Yo también trabajaré duro!

**Me paré un momento y después pregunté:**

–Ah, Kanon, una última pregunta. ¿Tú puedes usar un Keshin?

**Mi nieto sacudió la cabeza tristemente.**

–No… Lo siento, Hii-jiichan. Siento no ser fuerte…

–¡N-no, no te apures por eso, está bien! ¡Yo tampoco puedo, al fin y al cabo…! **–****me apresuré a decir, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro****–**. Era sólo por saber si podías hablarme de ellos desde el punto de vista de un usuario, ¡pero no pasa nada si no puedes!

–¡Pero, Hii-jiichan, eso siempre podrías**preguntárselo al trastatarabuelo!**

**Escupí la bola de arroz que acababa de meterme en la boca.**

–¿¡Q-quieres decir que el abuelo puede…!?

**Kanon asintió y yo sonreí como un idiota. ¿De qué me extrañaba? ¡El abuelo es increíble!**

**Seguimos desayunando mientras mamá nos miraba tiernamente. Su sonrisa parecía haberse hecho un poco más grande cuando comenzamos a hablar sobre el abuelo.**

**Mamá es la mejor.**

* * *

><p>–¡Hasta pronto, Hii-jiichan! ¡Adiós, abuela Atsuko, abuelo Hiroshi! ¡Gracias por el desayuno; estaba delicioso, como siempre!<p>

–Adiós, Kanon, vuelve cuando quieras.

**Los tres nos despedimos de mi nieto calurosamente.**

–Y tú, Mamoru, ¿estás listo?

–¡Sí, papá! ¡Ahora mismo me voy con Haruna-san!

–Bien **–****dijo mamá****–**. Al menos sabemos que estarás en buenas manos; Otonashi siempre ha sido una chica encantadora, y se ha vuelto muy responsable con los años. Pero, bueno, no quiero estropearte ninguna sorpresa, así que será mejor que sea ella quien te lo diga.

–¡Claro, mamá, ahí está la gracia de todo esto! **–****respondí, sonriendo ampliamente, casi tratando de imitar esas brillantes sonrisas que solía ver en la cara de Do-san–****. **¡Volveré esta noche! ¡Ah, papá, y busca el partido en la tele; mañana tendremos que verlo!

–Descuida. ¡Y ahora corre, que te esperan!

–¡Claro! ¡Adiós!

**Salí corriendo en dirección al Raimon. ¡No había tiempo que perder!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tachán. Por hoy, basta (y sobra lol). Hagamos un pequeño resumen: Con el Holy Road a punto de empezar y el Raimon habiendo sufrido los intensos entrenamientos de Endou-chi, los dos Mamorus hacen una pequeña revisión a su familia, investigando, además, cómo ha afectado la mezcla de mundos a ésta. Como despedida, Do-san le encarga a Endou-chi que vaya a investigar al primer equipo al que se enfrentará el Raimon y que, tras el partido, vaya a ver a un jugador muy especial al Ohisama-En.<strong>_

**_¿Cómo empezará el Holy Road? ¿Quién es ese jugador misterioso? ¿Qué se traen Natsumi-san y Haruna-san entre manos? ¡Al fin avanza la trama en Diez años!_**


	6. ¡La confianza de Haru-san!

_**Hace tres semanas que empecé a escribir este capítulo. POS OC, ME NIEGO A CORREGIRLO DOS VECES. QUE QUEDE COMO HAYA QUEDADO TRAS LA PRIMERA RELECTURA.**_

_**Exámenes, trabajo y una falta de inspiración considerable han ayudado a que este capítulo haya tardado tanto en ser acabado. He tenido incluso que ESTUDIAR la teoría del Fifth Sector para descubrir cómo plantear todo este asunto, aunque creo que, al final, no me ha quedado del todo mal. En fin, debo de tener el ego más alto que de costumbre.**_

_**Sea como sea, ¡aquí está, por fin, el sexto capítulo de Diez años! Los personajes siguen surgiendo, y espero que empecéis a ver una conexión entre esta historia y todas las demás que estoy escribiendo. Está minuciosamente pensado (MENTIRAAAAAAaaaaaa…), así que espero que los que sigáis todo lo que escribo os deis cuenta de ello ^D^**_

_**Se acabó la charla. ¡Al turrón!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Capítulo 6!<strong>_

_**¡Un fútbol en decadencia! ¡La confianza de Haru-san!**_

**Era aún muy temprano cuando llegué a las puertas del Raimon, y más teniendo en cuenta que era domingo. El instituto, sin gente paseando y corriendo de un lado para otro, parecía muchísimo más grande de lo normal, como un cuarto sin muebles. Me recordó a aquella vez en la que mamá quiso recolocar la sala de estar y nos mandó a papá y a mí que sacásemos todos los muebles para que ella pudiese pensar con tranquilidad dónde ponerlos: ¡la habitación vacía parecía inmensa!**

**Por cierto, al final lo dejó todo tal y como estaba antes.**

**Al contemplar los terrenos del Raimon tan vacíos, sin una sola persona a la vista, me di cuenta de algo muy importante y en lo que debí haber pensado antes. Se suponía que tenía que reunirme con Haruna… pero nadie me había dicho dónde. Recé por que, al menos, Do-san le hubiera avisado de que iría a verla y que, con un poco de suerte, ella misma viniese a buscarme a mí, porque si no tendría que recorrer el instituto a tientas en su busca. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y Haruna no aparecía por allí. Suspiré y me di por vencido: tendría que ir a buscarla yo mismo.**

_«¿Dónde podría estar esperándome?»_**, me pregunté. Bien pensado, el sitio más lógico para encontrarnos sería el club de fútbol, así que empecé por intentar orientarme. El instituto estaba tan cambiado que tenía miedo de llegar a perderme en él, así que, una vez me aseguré de saber dónde estaba en aquel momento, eché a correr hacia el antiguo emplazamiento del club, rezando para que siguiese ahí.**

**En cuanto bordeé el campo de fútbol y pude girar a la izquierda, solté un suspiró de alivio: el barracón del club todavía estaba en el mismo sitio de antes. Parecía mucho más gastado que la última vez que lo había visto, pero al menos seguía allí. Pero, justo al lado de la caseta, pude distinguir una figura de mi misma altura, y vi desde lejos que llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar del Raimon de mi época. A pesar de que estaba de espaldas, era imposible no reconocer ese alborotado pelo pelirrojo.**

–¡Shishi! **–grité para llamar su atención.**

–Esa voz… ¿Capitán? **–dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta con dificultad. Sakichi Shishido, uno de mis compañeros de equipo, se había lesionado no mucho tiempo atrás y había estado en el hospital hasta poco antes. Aún tenía que utilizar una muleta para andar y parecía dolerle la pierna a cada paso, pero eso no le impidió sonreír de oreja a oreja al verme**–. ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo, capitán!

–¡Eso debería decirlo yo, Shishi! **–respondí–**. ¡No sabía que ya te dejasen salir de casa por tu cuenta! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Ya te duele menos?

–¡Descuida! Es la primera vez que salgo, pero hasta aquí he venido yo solo, así que tan mal no estoy **–rio–**. De todos modos, ¿qué… qué se supone que ha pasado aquí? ¿¡Dónde está nuestro Raimon!?

–No te preocupes; ¡creo que no eres el único que se lo pregunta! **–respondí con voz trémula–**. Verás, eres al primero al que se lo cuento, pero… ¡esto es cosa de Kanon! ¡Nuestro mundo se ha fusionado al mundo de dentro de diez años!

**La cara de Shishi se arrugó. Creo que intentaba entornar los ojos, pero era difícil saberlo con semejante mata de pelo cubriéndole la cara.**

–…Creo que vas a tener que explicarte un poco mejor.

**Tardé varios minutos en explicarle a Shishi todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días: cómo conocí a Do-san, mi encuentro con el Seitei, la discusión con Yu-san y, por supuesto, mi entrenamiento con el nuevo Raimon y todo lo que sabía sobre los Keshin. A pesar de todo, preferí no contarle nada acerca de mi conversación con Tsurugi ni de lo que Do-san me había pedido que hiciese, ya que él parecía querer mantenerlo en secreto.**

–En condiciones normales, me sería imposible creerte, capitán, pero, en fin, supongo que no hay otra explicación para que el instituto haya cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo… **–dijo Shishi en voz baja**–. Además, eso explicaría muchas cosas…

–¿De qué cosas hablas, Shishi? **–pregunté. Me extrañaba que todo le cuadrase tan bien a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo aislado del mundo.**

–Bueno… Todo se remonta a cuando estaba ingresado. No tenía mucho contacto con lo que pasaba en el hospital excepto por lo que veía por la puerta, pero me fijé en que, de un día para otro, los médicos y enfermeras que pasaban por mi puerta cambiaron… o aparecieron muchos más de la nada, mejor dicho. Y, no sé, pero una de las nuevas enfermeras se parecía muchísimo a… Fuyuka-san. Quizás fuese mi imaginación, pero, ahora que lo dices, ¿y si fuese ella de verdad…?

–La verdad es que no lo sé, a Fuyuppe aún no la he visto… ¡Pero podría ser, supongo! Además, a ella siempre le ha gustado cuidar a los demás, así que parece un trabajo perfecto para ella. **–Y después de una pequeña pause, añadí–**: ¿Llegaste a oír su voz?

–Pues no, pero te aseguro que me hubiera aterrado si llega a sonar como ella antes de que me hubieras contado todo esto…

**Solté una risilla nerviosa: le comprendía perfectamente. A pesar de que Kanon ya me había avisado de que podría pasar, yo también me sorprendí mucho la primera vez que vi a Do-san.**

–Además, hoy he visto a una mujer entrar en el Raimon por la puerta principal y se parecía muchísimo a…

–¿A Haruna? **–le pregunté antes de que pudiese acabar. Shishi echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, sorprendido, e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.**

–…Sí, a Haruna-san. ¿Cómo lo has sabido, capitán?

–Porque, eh, esto… ¡b-bueno, no lo sé; ha sido una corazonada, supongo! **–tartamudeé mientras me reía con nerviosismo, tratando de ocultar la verdad lo mejor que pude–**. ¿Has visto adónde iba?

–Ah… No, no lo he visto. Se ha metido en el edificio y la he perdido de vista, pero ha sido hace poco. ¡Debe de seguir por allí! Pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Es que yo… **–suspiré, rindiéndome por fin–** …es cosa de Do-san. Pero no puedo contarte nada por ahora, lo siento…

**Shishi sonrió.**

–No importa. Ya me has contado lo que no le has contado a nadie más, y eso lo aprecio muchísimo. Ahora ya sé que la situación es delicada, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer para arreglarlo todo; estoy seguro de que, hagas lo que hagas, lo harás bien. Y si alguna vez me necesitas para lo que sea, ¡cuenta conmigo, capitán! Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por merecerme tu confianza y serte útil en tu lucha.

–¡Shishi…!

**Estreché a Shishi entre mis brazos con cuidado para no obligarle a moverse y, después una corta despedida, me giré en redondo y salí disparado hacia la puerta principal del Raimon. A media carrera, giré de nuevo y volví al lado de Shishi.**

–Oye, ¿y qué haces tú aquí a estas horas, Shishi? ¡Si el Sol ni siquiera ha terminado de salir!

–…M-me he escabullido de casa mientras mis padres estaban dormidos, ¿vale? ¡Es que se negaban a dejarme salir…! Quería ver el club otra vez después de tanto tiempo encerrado en el hospital, así que he venido hasta aquí. Imagina qué susto me he llevado al ver que la escuela estaba así… Y fíjate en el club de fútbol.

**Shishi se apartó de la puerta y dejó que yo mismo mirase el interior. A pesar de que el exterior de la caseta estaba desgastado y parecía muy antiguo, el interior estaba tal y como yo lo recordaba. Unas taquillas, algún que otro póster, sillas, una mesa… Por supuesto, la sala secreta del club seguía ahí, cerrada con llave, como siempre. Ya habíamos entrado en el pasado, pero la conocimos como "la puerta misteriosa del club" y tenerla siempre abierta se nos hacía demasiado raro.**

–Me pregunto por qué no han cuidado mejor de la caseta… Me habían dicho que el fútbol se había vuelto muy importante en esta época. Es extraño que el club de fútbol se haya conservado tan mal, ¿no crees?

–Visto así, tienes razón, capitán… Por cierto, mira eso **–dijo Shishi justo antes de señalar algo a mis pies. Bajé la cabeza y me di de bruces con el que solía ser el letrero de nuestro club de fútbol.**

**Aquel cartel de madera nos acompañó en todas nuestras aventuras. Nos saludaba cada día antes de los entrenamientos mientras jugábamos el Football Frontier; adornó la Inazuma Caravan y contagió del espíritu del Raimon a todos los nuevos jugadores que se unieron a nosotros durante la guerra contra la Academia Aliea, y, además, nos había servido de amuleto de la buena suerte durante el Football Frontier International. Pero todo aquello pareció perderse de golpe cuando vi que el letrero estaba partido por la mitad, de arriba abajo. Alguien había tratado de repararlo torpemente, pero estaba claro que el cartel había sufrido muchos daños.**

**Fruncí el ceño. De repente, me sentí furioso. Sentí… como si me arrancasen un pedazo de mí, lo tirasen al barro y lo pisoteasen. ¿Quién podría haberle hecho algo así al espíritu del Raimon? ¿¡Qué estaba pasando realmente en nuestro equipo!?**

**Shishi me devolvió al mundo real cuando colocó su mano en mi hombro y se acercó a mí. Sacudí un poco la cabeza para espabilarme y le miré.**

–No… no le contarás a nadie que he venido aquí solo, ¿verdad? **–susurró con voz preocupada.**

–Descuida **–sonreí de manera un poco forzada, ya que lo del letrero aún me tenía irritado–**. ¡Entiendo cómo te sientes! ¡Estar en cama es una lata…!

–Sí… **–asintió–**. Oye, ¿tú no tenías prisa?

–¡E-es verdad! **–exclamé–**. ¡Hasta luego, Shishi!

–Adiós, capitán **–dijo él entre risas mientras yo me alejaba.**

* * *

><p>–¡HARU-SAAAN! ¡HARU-SAAAAAN!<p>

**Mis gritos resonaban por los pasillos del Raimon y se extendían por todo el primer piso, pero nadie parecía poder oírme. Comprobé todas y cada una de las aulas y clases, pero allí no había ni un alma. Las clases eran en su mayoría más grandes de lo que yo las recordaba y estaban más llenas que antes, con un montón de nuevas instalaciones que imaginé que serían para que los alumnos de primero y segundo pudiesen hacer prácticas. También me sorprendió ver que el pasillo era bastante más largo de lo que yo recordaba y que, al mismo tiempo, todo tenía un aspecto muy similar al que yo ya conocía. Supuse que sería cosa de la unión de épocas y decidí seguir mi camino sin pararme a pensar en algo que ya sabía que no iba a poder entender.**

**Subí a todo correr por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, luchando por no derrapar en el rellano. Aquello me traía recuerdos del primer Football Frontier que jugó el Raimon, durante el cual usábamos las escaleras de la escuela para hacer entrenamientos especiales y mejorar nuestra resistencia. Una vez arriba, comprobé que el segundo piso estaba tan vacío como el primero y decidí subir al tercero sin darle más vueltas.**

**En cuanto puse un pie en el primer escalón que llevaba hasta el tercer piso, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la nuca. Siempre me había dado algo de respeto subir al piso en el que estaba el despacho del director, pero nunca me había dado tan mala espina como aquella vez. Sabía que eso solamente retrasaría lo inevitable, pero subí las escaleras muy lentamente, mirando alrededor a cada paso y tratando de vislumbrar lo antes posible el pasillo del tercer piso.**

**No se veía a nadie.**

**Un poco más aliviado, subí las escaleras que faltaban hasta llegar al tercer piso y eché un vistazo alrededor. Definitivamente, en el pasillo no había nadie, pero aquella extraña sensación seguía recorriéndome el cuerpo. Al contrario que en el resto de pisos, en vez de llamar a Haru-san a gritos y entrar a todo correr en cada aula, comencé a andar prácticamente de puntillas y, en primer lugar, me asomé a la puerta y eché un vistazo a la única aula que había en ese piso. Al igual que todas las demás, el aula era más grande de lo que yo la recordaba, pero el interior no había cambiado demasiado a excepción de los nuevos materiales para las clases.**

**Suspiré nervioso y me di la vuelta. Tan solo me quedaba un lugar por mirar en aquella planta: el enorme despacho del director. Me acerqué y coloqué la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta, pero pronto me arrepentí. Solté la manilla, retrocedí despacio y decidí echar un vistazo a la azotea del cuarto piso primero. Subí en un momento, pero lo único que encontré allí fue el cielo, ya algo más iluminado. Me di por vencido y bajé de nuevo al tercer piso tan lentamente como había subido a él antes.**

**Antes de hacer nada, pegué la oreja a la puerta del despacho. Era muy robusta y no me dejaba oír bien qué pasaba al otro lado, pero estaba claro que allí dentro había gente hablando. Sin pensármelo más, tragué saliva, agarré la manilla con decisión y abrí la puerta sin llamar siquiera. Todos los que allí estaban dirigieron la mirada hacia la entrada en cuanto oyeron cómo se abría la puerta.**

**Recorrí la habitación con la mirada. Desde enfrente de la mesa del director, una mujer apenas diez centímetros más alta que yo, de piel sonrosada y pelo azul oscuro que le llegaba por los hombros, me miraba boquiabierta. En la frente llevaba unas grandes gafas rojas de pasta, casi como si fuesen un accesorio más en vez de algo para ver mejor.**

–¡Haru-san!

–¡E-Endou-kun…! **–exclamó, con sus ojos verdosos abiertos de par en par.**

**Sonreí abiertamente durante un instante al reconocer al yo adulto de mi amiga Haruna Otonashi, pero mi sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vi al hombre que se hallaba de pie al otro lado de la mesa.**

**Era un hombre de rasgos duros y marcados, pero podía saberse por su mirada nerviosa y su expresión de pánico que en realidad era poco más que el perrito faldero de quien quiera que fuese su jefe: sus ojos, pequeños, ojerosos y de largas pestañas inferiores, seguían mostrando la misma falta de decisión que la última vez que le vi. Era chupado de cara y pálido, llevaba gafas pasadas de moda, un traje marrón barato y el pelo corto salvo por su pomposo flequillo en forma de nube de algodón. Habían pasado diez años, pero no había cambiado en absoluto salvo por el hecho de que su pelo se había llenado de canas. Suguru Fuyukai seguía siendo el mismo traidor que, durante nuestro primer Football Frontier, estuvo a las órdenes de Kageyama y trató de evitar a toda costa que llegásemos al partido contra la Academia Teikoku a pesar de ser nuestro entrenador, y no le importó ponernos a todos en grave peligro para conseguirlo. Si no hubiera sido por el ingenio de Natsumi-chan, ninguno lo hubiéramos contado…**

–¿¡Q-q-qué haces tú aquí…!? **–resopló Fuyukai, aterrorizado–. **Tú… ¡Tú otra vez, no! ¡Dos como tú, no!

–¡La pregunta es qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí otra vez! **–grité–**. ¡Raimon-san te echó después de que tratases de matarnos a todos!

–¿Cómo… osas? ¡R-respeta a tus mayores, chico! **–respondió, tan cobarde como siempre. A continuación, se subió las gafas en un intento inútil de esconder su miedo–**. Además, las… las órdenes de Souichirou Raimon ya no tienen ningún valor aquí… Si el Fifth Sector requiere mis servicios, acudiré sin dudar. ¡Y… no metas las narices donde no te llaman, niñato!

–No se deje llevar por lo que le diga un crío, Fuyukai-san **–dijo el hombre que estaba justo al lado de Fuyukai, sentado en la silla del director.**

**Por más que lo intenté, no conseguí recordar si ya le había visto antes o no. Era un hombre rechoncho, de pelo blanco y largo. Tenía grandes ojeras, una nariz enorme y arrugas muy marcadas por toda la cara. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta amarilla y una camiseta azul, y no paraba de acariciar a uno de esos gatos blancos peludos y de mirada malvada, como si fuese un malo clásico de película.**

–P-pero, Kyouzou-san, ¡hay… hay dos! ¡_Dos_!

–Ya sabíamos que esto podría pasar. Ha ocurrido antes, y probablemente vuelva a ocurrir. Toda la sociedad ha tenido que reorganizarse desde que "esto" sucedió.

–¿Reorganizarse? **–pregunté–**. ¿Es por eso que Raimon-san no está aquí?

–En efecto. Mi nombre es Kinzan Kyouzou, chico, y soy el nuevo director del Raimon por orden expresa del Seitei. Souichirou Raimon fue expulsado de este puesto hace tiempo.

–¡Pero es su instituto! ¡No podéis echarle sin más! ¡…Y menos al Raimon-san de mi época!

–No existe **–respondió Kyouzou.**

–¿Cómo… que no existe?

–Lo que oyes. Buscamos al Souichirou Raimon que tú conoces en cuanto fuimos conscientes de la situación en la que el mundo se encontraba, pero no pudimos dar con él. Sólo tenemos constancia de que exista el perteneciente a nuestra época. El que sería tu director, simplemente, ya no está.

_«¿Tendrá esto también que ver con los sentimientos de Raimon-san?»,_** pensé, cruzándome de brazos.**

–¡S-seguro que es todo culpa de este crío! **–acabó gritando Fuyukai–**. ¡Habla, Endou; estoy seguro de que sabes algo!

–¡No pienso contarle nada a alguien como ust…! **–traté de decir, pero Haru-san se deslizó hasta donde yo estaba y me tapó la boca con ambas manos. Me sorprendió el hecho de que ni la vi acercarse ni noté que estaba detrás de mí hasta el mismo momento en el que me agarró. Aún a día de hoy sigo sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, ¡pero estoy seguro de que consiguió esa habilidad física al jugar al fútbol con nosotros!**

–Dis… discúlpenle, Kyouzou-san, Fuyukai-san. Ya conocen a Endou-kun; no es más que un niño que no sabe lo que dice. Por favor, no se lo tengan en cuenta… **–suplicó Haru-san mientras hacía una reverencia y me empujaba la cabeza hacia abajo para que yo la imitase.**

–¡Suéltame y deja que me enfrente a ellos! **–rogué en voz baja.**

–Comprendo cómo te sientes, de verdad, pero lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es tratar salir de aquí lo antes posible. ¡Sígueme la corriente y estaremos fuera de este lugar antes de que te des cuenta! **–me susurró al oído. Asentí de mala gana y me incliné yo mismo.**

–Lo comprendemos, Otonashi-san; sabemos de buena tinta cómo es el carácter de Mamoru Endou. Por esta vez, no pasa nada, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Estás avisado, chico.

–¡No volverá a hacerlo! **–se apresuró a decir Haru-san–**. ¿Verdad, Endou-kun?

–N-no… Lo siento mucho **–mascullé entre dientes.**

–Estupendo. Podéis marcharos, entonces. Siempre y cuando hayas entendido cuáles son tus órdenes, Otonashi-san.

–Por supuesto, señor. Yo me hago cargo.

–De acuerdo, entonces. …Mantén vigilado al chico.

–Lo… lo haré. Descuide.

**Haru-san me empujó hasta la puerta, me obligó a hacerles otra reverencia a los nuevos directores del Raimon y me sacó del despacho a rastras. El gato nos despidió con un maullido largo y prepotente.**

* * *

><p>–¡Endou-kun! <strong>–me gritó Haru-san enfadada en cuanto me metió a la clase libre de ese mismo piso y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Colocó los brazos en jarras, echó el cuerpo hacia delante hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los míos y me sostuvo la mirada con firmeza–<strong>. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¿A quién se le ocurre irrumpir en el despacho del director sin siquiera llamar y encima ponerse a gritar como un descosido? ¿¡Es que no tienes nada de sentido común!?

–¡L-lo siento mucho! Es que ver a ese traidor de Fuyukai dándose aires como si se creyese mejor que todos los demás… **–gruñí–**. ¡Me pone de los nervios!

–Déjalo estar. No podemos hacer nada al respecto **–suspiró ella, ya erguida de nuevo**.

–Supongo que no… Pero, oye, Haru-san, ¿no te sorprende verme tan, bueno… joven? **–pregunté para cambiar de tema y, de paso, calmarme un poco.**

–…La verdad es que me has sorprendido mucho al entrar, pero empiezo a acostumbrarme a ver caras del pasado **–sonrió–**. De todos modos, volver a verte de nuevo así después de tantos años es… como volver a sentir en la piel una brisa que hace tiempo que no soplaba. Lo echaba mucho de menos, si te soy sincera **–dijo con voz relajada y cariñosa.**

–A mí… se me hace un poco raro ver que todos habéis cambiado tanto, ¿sabes? He visto muchas cosas que no me hubiera esperado jamás. Y no todas son buenas… **–suspiré.**

–¡Venga, anímate! **–sonrió–**. Al fin y al cabo, si tú no eres positivo, ¿quién va a serlo? Todos necesitamos que nos ampares y nos des fuerzas para continuar.

–¿Que os 'ampare'? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

–Bueno… **–dudó, posando un dedo sobre su barbilla mientras pensaba–.** Nunca te lo dije cuando éramos jóvenes, y puede que nadie más lo hiciera, pero… la cara que pones cuando tratas de defender aquello en lo que crees me hace sentir que todo va a salir bien al final, que los problemas se solucionarán. Ése es tu don, Endou-kun: sabes hacer que la gente que tienes a tu lado se sienta segura.

–Pero para eso ya le tenéis a… él, ¿no? **–pregunté, bajando la mirada para esconder mi preocupación–**. Empiezo a sentir que, si él está aquí, ya nadie me necesita para nada.

–Te aseguro que eso no es verdad **–repuso ella de un modo muy tajante–**. Has cambiado mucho en estos años, Endou-kun. La cara que tienes hoy en día es… diferente. Tus ojos ya no me dicen que todo saldrá bien; me dicen que somos nosotros los que tendremos que conseguir que las cosas vayan a mejor, que debemos sobreponernos a aquellos que nos controlan. Los ojos de tu yo adulto son ojos de lucha, pero, la verdad… creo que tu mirada, esa mirada alentadora, es justo lo que nos hacía falta para salir de este bache y para decidirnos a luchar por lo que creemos justo.

–Haru-san… **–susurré, tratando de no ponerme rojo. Desde que Kanon mezcló nuestros mundos, nadie antes me había dicho que yo podría ser útil de verdad. Levanté la mirada, apreté los puños y sonreí con ganas–**. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Sé que estamos metidos en una situación difícil, pero te prometo que haré cuanto pueda por ayudaros!

–Muchas gracias, Endou-kun **–dijo ella, devolviéndome la sonrisa–**. Sólo espero que toda la responsabilidad no vuelva a caer sobre tus hombros; es una mala costumbre que deberíamos tratar de evitar. Y, aun así, creo que tú podrías ser la clave para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

–…Creo que eres la única que piensa así **–suspiré mientras me rascaba la cabeza–**. Todas las personas con las que he hablado dicen que no me meta en medio, que no puedo hacer nada y que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¡Me tratan como si no sirviese para nada!

**Haru-san sacudió la cabeza lentamente y sonrió.**

–Te equivocas; ése no es el problema. Lo queramos o no, tanto vosotros como nosotros estamos metidos en esto y el problema nos concierne a todos, por mucho que queramos evitarlo. Sabemos que tú podrías sernos de gran ayuda, ¡como siempre!, pero el problema es que tú no deberías ser el que lo solucione todo esta vez.

–¿A qué te refieres? **–pregunté, algo perdido.**

–A que tú ya has hecho demasiado. Nos salvaste tantas veces en el pasado que soy incapaz de contarlas; no podemos pedirte que lo vuelvas a hacer, y más cuando ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Si la gente no quiere pedirte que nos ayudes es porque, en el fondo, creen que es un problema que no debes resolver _tú_.

–Entonces, ¿por qué dices que soy la clave para arreglarlo todo? Si no puedo hacer nada, ¿cómo se supone que voy a ayudar?

–Endou-kun… Aún tienes mucho que aprender, incluso sobre ti mismo. Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí en este momento? ¿Qué te ha traído al Raimon?

–Bueno… Do-san me pidió que viniese. ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?

–Ah, sí… Me habló de ese mote, y ya me avisó de que probablemente yo también me ganaría uno **–dijo Haru-san, sin poder evitar que se le escapase una risilla tonta**–**.** Y sí, ni más ni menos. Él te pidió que hablases conmigo, ¿verdad?

**Asentí sin dejar de mirarla.**

–Podría haberte mantenido al margen de todo y haberse encargado él del problema, pero, en su lugar, ha optado por pedirte que hables conmigo. ¿Qué crees que quiere decir eso?

–Quería que me enterase de cuál es el problema, supongo…

–Exacto. Y si quiere que comprendas la situación es porque confía en ti para que le ayudes a resolverla. Sinceramente, ahora mismo no podrías hacer absolutamente nada por ayudarnos: siento decirlo, pero esto te supera con creces. Pero él te conoce mejor que nadie y sabe cómo sacar lo que necesita de ti: ahora mismo te está educando para que vuelvas a evolucionar y te conviertas en el Endou-kun que necesitamos en estos momentos. Pero esta vez no se trata de hacerse más fuerte, sino de madurar en todos los sentidos. Necesitamos un hombrecito que nos guíe también fuera del terreno de juego.

–Nunca lo había visto así… **–dije en voz baja, todavía tratando de asimilar todo aquello.**

–Es por eso que eres tan buen entrenador, Endou-kun. Sabes ver en la gente más allá de lo que ven los demás.

**Aquella fue la primera vez en la que deseé llegar a ser como Do-san algún día. Él y el abuelo son exactamente iguales.**

–…Yo no. Eso sólo puede hacerlo Do-san.

–Pero, Endou-kun, vosotros dos sois…

–No **–dije tajante–**. Él… es diferente. Es lo que yo seré, no lo que yo soy ahora mismo. ¡Pero no pienso quedarme atrás, te lo aseguro! ¡Le demostraré que, a pesar de ser joven, yo también puedo luchar!

**Haru-san me sonrió dulcemente mientras me miraba con ojos complacidos.**

–Ése es el Endou-kun que yo recuerdo.

**Se giró, abrió de nuevo la puerta de la clase y se hizo a un lado.**

–Vámonos de aquí. Tengo que cumplir lo que le prometí a En… **–Se cortó a ella misma y, tras una pequeña pausa, dijo lentamente–**: …Dime, ¿te molestaría que a ti te llamase "Mamoru-kun"? Resulta bastante confuso diferenciaros si no os llamo de maneras diferentes –**dijo ella a la vez que soltaba una risilla nerviosa.**

–¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué te crees que yo te llamo Haru-san?

–Ah, ¿es por eso? Vaya, pues no lo había pensado… Pero es una buena estrategia. ¡Puede que tengas dominado esto de las épocas mezcladas, después de todo! **–dijo alegremente mientras me guiñaba un ojo**–**. **Venga, vamos al club de fútbol. Allí podremos hablar más a gusto.

**Salí de la clase sin atreverme a preguntar y Haru-san salió detrás. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y me ordenó mediante un gesto que no hiciera ningún ruido hasta que hubiésemos salido del edificio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez en la calle, Haru-san torció a la derecha y siguió andando, reduciendo el paso. El peligro de que nos escuchasen había pasado, y ella parecía mucho más tranquila.<strong>

–Shishi se ha ido… **–dije cuando alcanzamos a ver la caseta del club de fútbol.**

–¿Shishi? **–preguntó ella–**. Ah, ¿te refieres a Shishido-kun? Pero si me habían dicho que estaba en el hospital por una lesión…

–Sí, lo estaba, pero ya ha salido de allí. Ya sabes lo duros que son los chicos; ¡no hay nada que pueda con ellos! **–reí–**. Se ve que echaba de menos el Raimon y se ha pasado por aquí muy temprano para volver a verlo sin encontrarse con nadie, ¡pero imagina qué cara habrá puesto al ver semejante cambio…!

–Pobrecillo… ¡Qué mal rato debe haber pasado!

–¡Pues sí! Pero se lo he contado todo y parece que lo ha comprendido… En parte, al menos. La verdad, algo parecía cuadrarle mejor después de la explicación y, de hecho, ha sido él quien me ha contado que creía haber visto cómo entrabas al Raimon. Al principio, pensó que sólo era alguien que se te parecía muchísimo, pero, claro, visto lo visto…

–No podemos culparle por su escepticismo, Mamoru-kun; nosotros hubiéramos pensado lo mismo. Es extraño incluso para los que lo hemos visto y vivido desde el primer día, así que imagina cómo debe de ser salir al mundo de nuevo y ver que todo ha cambiado de golpe. Si al menos supiésemos a qué se debe el cambio…

**En aquel momento, decidí no contarle a nadie que la causa de todo aquello eran Kanon y sus ganas de ayudarme a entrenar; hubiera sonado muy egoísta… Sería mejor que Do-san eligiese quién debía saber toda la verdad y quién no.**

–…A todo esto, ¿qué hacías tú en el despacho del director a estas horas, Haru-san? **–dije, por desviar un poco la conversación en otra dirección.**

–Oh, ¿no te lo he dicho aún? ¡Fallo mío, lo siento! **–dijo con una risilla nerviosa–**. Es simplemente que, ahora que tenemos que lidiar con la mezcla de épocas y la desbordante cantidad de alumnos, Kyouzou-san ha tenido que hacer cambios en la distribución escolar. Me hizo llamar para comunicarme mi nueva posición: ahora estoy al cargo de la clase de tercer curso de tu época. ¡Voy a ser tu profesora, Mamoru-kun!

–¿¡Q-que tú QUÉ!? **–chillé. Haru-san dio un respingo.**

–¿No… no te parece bien que sea tu profesora? **–dijo con voz decaída, como si acabase de herirla en lo más profundo.**

–¡N-no, no es eso, Haru-san, de verdad…! **–tartamudeé, gesticulando con las manos para darle a entender que lo había entendido todo mal–**. Es que, b-bueno… ¡No sabía que fueses profesora, así que no me lo esperaba! Ha sido una sorpresa, eso es todo…

–¿Nadie te había hablado de mí o qué?

–Pues, eh, ahora que lo dices…

**Haru-san resopló, claramente molesta.**

–¡Aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, apenas sé nada de nadie…! La verdad es que Do-san se niega a contarme demasiado. Pero, ¿por qué profesora… si se puede saber?

–Porque era la única forma de seguir en contacto con el equipo **–respondió con voz suave–**. Gracias a mi hermano y a ti, acabé amando el fútbol casi tanto como vosotros, y me daba mucha pena pensar que tendría que acabar abandonándolo al irme del Raimon. Por eso, cuando estaba en segundo, en vuestra graduación, decidí que me convertiría en profesora del Raimon y que siempre estaría cerca del equipo de fútbol, hiciese lo que hiciese. Supongo que, en el fondo, quería llegar a ser tutora del club para seguir sintiendo aquel ambiente y para volver a experimentar toda la emoción que veros jugar a vosotros había causado en mí. Me esforcé en cumplir mis sueños, y, ya ves, ¡ahora soy consejera táctica del equipo! **–sonrió con alegría.**

**Le devolví la sonrisa con entusiasmo; la verdad es que, aunque no llegase a comprender del todo por qué alguien en su sano juicio querría convertirse en profesor, me alegraba mucho saber que Haru-san había cumplido sus sueños, al igual que lo haría yo.**

**Se paró delante de la puerta del club y se quedó mirando al viejo y resquebrajado letrero que volvía a colgar de la pared, probablemente debido a que Shishi había vuelto a ponerlo en su sitio. Acarició el letrero y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.**

–¿Quién le hizo eso al letrero? **–pregunté despacio.**

–Fue Tsurugi-kun, el mismo día que llegó al instituto.

–¿…Tsurugi? Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Si él adora el fútbol!

–No, Mamoru-kun. Tsurugi-kun desprecia el fútbol, y por eso está aquí. Es un SEED, un enviado del Fifth Sector, y su trabajo es hacer que las órdenes del Seitei se cumplan. Si no acatamos lo que nos digan, Tsurugi-kun destruirá nuestro club; ése es su trabajo.

–¡Me niego a creerme eso! **–aseguré con firmeza–**. ¡He jugado contra él, he sentido lo que él siente, y estoy seguro que no odia el fútbol en absoluto!

–Mamoru-kun… Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre **–sonrió–**. Está bien; te creo. No puedo prometerte que no me asustaré si trata de hacer algo malo, pero… trataré de recordar tus palabras.

–¡No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro! Sé que puede parecer muy arisco a primera vista, pero el balón nunca miente, y su disparo me dejó claro que dentro de él hay una pasión ardiente por el fútbol. Sea lo que sea lo que le esté haciendo actuar así, pronto desaparecerá y le dejará ser como de verdad quiere ser. ¡La Diosa de la Victoria guía a los corazones luchadores y les ayuda a encontrar el camino hacia la verdad!

–Sí… Tienes razón. No sé cómo lo haremos, pero saldremos adelante. Siempre lo hacemos, ¿verdad?

**Asentí con alegría y posé la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.**

–¿Mmm? ¿Tienes que coger algo de ahí? **–me preguntó Haru-san.**

–¿Eh? ¿No íbamos al club de fútbol?** –le respondí, desconcertado.**

–Y allí vamos, Mamoru-kun **–dijo ella, un tanto sorprendida. De repente, parpadeó un par de veces y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa–** Supongo que nadie te lo ha contado, ¿no? Antes de que los mundos se mezclasen, esta caseta estaba aquí sólo como una reliquia, como un recuerdo del antiguo equipo del Raimon. Visto que el interior ha quedado intacto tras ese incidente, Kyouzou-san ha reservado esta caseta para que tu Raimon siga teniendo un lugar donde reunirse y entrenar, pero el Raimon de hoy en día cuenta con un nuevo club.

–¿Hay un nuevo club? Pues el otro día estuve entrenando con los chicos y no lo vi…

–¿Ah, no? Me extraña, la verdad, pero, en fin, da igual. Vamos, te lo enseñaré; ¡te aseguro que no tiene pérdida!

**Solté el picaporte y seguí los pasos de Haru-san, que ya había echado a andar.**

* * *

><p>–Aquí está.<p>

**Ante mí se alzaba el gigantesco edificio en el que días antes me había duchado con los chicos del Raimon de Do-san. Lo observé detenidamente mientras subía las escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal.**

**Estaba situado justo detrás del edificio principal del Raimon y, de hecho, un puente enlazaba ambas construcciones. Parecía un semicírculo clavado en el suelo, y una enorme cristalera en forma de arcoíris seguía la estructura del edificio, abarcando una gran parte de la pared frontal. La puerta principal estaba hecha también de cristal, y dos enormes columnas se extendían desde los lados de ésta hasta lo más alto del edificio. Entre las columnas y varios metros por encima de la puerta, la inmensa figura de un relámpago reflectaba los rayos del Sol, brillando con fuerza.**

–Así que al final han metido el club aquí… ¿Qué más hay dentro?

**Haru-san soltó una risilla.**

–Creo que lo has entendido mal, Mamoru-kun. Este edificio al completo es el club de fútbol.

–¿¡…Esta montaña es sólo para el club de fútbol!?** –grité al cabo, atónito.**

–Así es **–respondió ella con tranquilidad–**. Ven, pasa dentro. Allí te lo explicaré todo; te lo prometo.

–¿No… no más secretos?

–No más secretos. Es lo que el entrenador Endou quería.

–De acuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Haru-san me guió por el edificio hasta la sala principal del club. Se trataba de una estancia enorme que se hundía hacia abajo por medio de escaleras. A los lados de éstas había una gran cantidad de mesas y sillas mirando hacia el frente, colocadas probablemente para que los miembros del club se sentasen allí a hablar y discutir sobre los asuntos del equipo. Había un rellano circular al fondo de la sala, y en la pared del fondo podía verse una gran pantalla de televisión. La entrada estaba rodeada de macetas, y por toda la sala había banderas, trofeos y demás cachivaches como recuerdo de victorias pasadas del equipo.<strong>

–¡Bienvenido al auténtico corazón del club de fútbol, Mamoru-kun! Toma asiento, por favor.

**Después de decir esto, Haru-san bajó hasta el rellano circular mientras yo me sentaba en primera fila. Ahora que sabía que ella sería mi profesora, aquello me pareció una especie de anticipo de lo que serían mis clases a partir de entonces, pero preferí no decir nada.**

–Quiero que veas algo.

**Haru-san encendió la pantalla y al instante apareció un vídeo en ella. Una voz en off que se presentaba como Ayumu Kakeru comentaba un partido. Según lo que dijo, pude adivinar que se trataba de un partido del Raimon.**

–Éste es el primer partido que el Raimon ha jugado este año, hace tan solo unos días. Nuestro rival fue la Academia Eito, un equipo que llevaba una buena racha de victorias recientes. Mira atentamente.

**El Raimon saltó al campo. Los únicos jugadores del equipo eran los once del terreno de juego: no había un solo suplente.**

–¿Dónde está Tsurugi? **–pregunté tras fijarme bien en todos los miembros del Raimon.**

–No juega. Es un SEED; no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos traicionase sin previo aviso.

**Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada.**

**El partido comenzó con el saque de centro del Raimon. Norihito Kurama y Atsushi Minamisawa llevaron el balón hacia delante, pero pronto retrasaron para Taku-taku. Él volvió a pasar el balón hacia Kai-kai, quien inmediatamente se lo devolvió a Minamisawa.**

**Minamisawa corrió hacia la portería rival. Uno de los delanteros le salió al paso y se lanzó en segada a por él, pero Minamisawa le esquivó de un salto y siguió corriendo. Poco después, un defensa se plantó ante él. El delantero del Raimon pareció titubear durante un segundo.**

**El defensa rival rodeó su ojo derecho con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano, como si quisiese imitar un monóculo. Clavó la vista en el balón sin dejar de correr y, aparentemente, empezó a analizarlo con cuidado.**

–¡Thief Eye! **–exclamó. En un segundo, pasó al lado de Minamisawa y se hizo con el balón sin dificultad. Me recliné sobre la mesa para ver mejor la pantalla: por más que lo pensaba, no creí haber visto ninguna clase de oposición por parte de Minamisawa para evitar que le robasen el balón.**

**El partido continuaba, y los robos y regates se sucedían uno detrás de otro. Parecía un partido emocionante, pero algo me escamaba: muchas de las jugadas del Eito parecían muy simples y sencillas de contrarrestar, pero aun así conseguían plantarle cara al Raimon. Algo no cuadraba.**

**Llegó un momento en el que Taku-taku estuvo cercado por un defensa y decidió dar un pase hacia Kurama. Kurama salió disparado hacia delante, pero pronto un centrocampista rival le robó el balón como si nada. De nuevo, parecía que el Raimon no estuviese haciendo ningún esfuerzo por plantarle cara al Eito.**

**El balón seguía en juego, y ninguno de los dos equipos conseguía acercarse a la portería del otro. Taku-taku le pidió el balón a Kai-kai, pero uno de los jugadores del Eito se hizo con el pase sin problemas. Por enésima vez, parecía que el Raimon no estuviese concentrado en el partido.**

**El Eito atravesó la defensa del Raimon en un instante y se plantó ante la portería.**

**Uno de los delanteros miró la portería del Raimon a través de un rectángulo que había formado con los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos.**

–¡Perfect Course! **–gritó. De repente, apareció una vía de siluetas de balón que iba desde el pie del delantero hasta una de las escuadras de la portería. Cuando chutó, el balón siguió esa estela perfectamente y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la meta. De todos modos, era un tiro muy débil; Son Goku no tendría ningún problema para detenerlo.**

**Al igual que al jugar contra mí, Son Goku se preparó para utilizar su Burning Catch. Agarró el balón sin problemas, pero… no lo detuvo. No porque no pudiese, sino porque no quiso; estoy seguro. Dejó escapar el balón y éste entró en la portería, abriendo el marcador a favor del Eito.**

**Son Goku cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a temblar, como cualquier portero al encajar un gol. Pero, por primera vez en todo el partido, no parecía que estuviese haciendo teatro.**

–Lo ves, ¿verdad? **–preguntó Haru-san tras pausar el vídeo–**. ¿Ves todo ese sufrimiento en la mirada de Sangoku-kun?

–¡Claro que lo veo! Pero ¿por qué ha dejado que ese tiro tan débil entrase en la portería? ¿¡Es que quiere que el equipo pierda!?

–No quiere, pero tiene que hacerlo. Ésas fueron las órdenes del Fifth Sector.

–¿Cómo que órdenes…?

**Haru-san reanudó el vídeo y se giró para mirarlo ella también.**

**Todo el Raimon parecía decaído salvo por Matsukaze y Nishizono.**

**El partido se reanudó con el saque del Raimon. Minamisawa sacó para Kurama, y éste le pasó el balón a Hayami, quien lo perdió de inmediato sin inmutarse siquiera. Matsukaze corrió hacia el centrocampista que llevaba el balón, pero no pudo pararlo. Sin embargo, por primera vez en el partido, me pareció que él sí que estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a hacerle frente a su rival. El jugador del Eito centró hacia el delantero que había anotado el primer gol, pero Nishizono interceptó el pase de un salto. Le pasó el balón a Taku-taku, pero éste lo perdió en cuestión de segundos frente a otro Thief Eye.**

**El balón, en posesión del Eito, volvió a llegar a la portería del Raimon y el delantero rival volvió a lanzar su Perfect Course. De nuevo, Son Goku apartó la mano antes de que su Burning Catch pudiera detener del todo el balón y encajó el segundo gol.**

**Son Goku parecía destrozado. Amagi trataba de consolarle, pero no parecía surtir ningún efecto.**

**El Raimon siguió tratando de atacar, pero todas sus jugadas eran detenidas con facilidad. Dejaban que les robasen el balón y ni se molestaban en regatear. Así, la primera parte terminó.**

–¿¡Pero por qué no les plantan cara!? ¡Las jugadas del Eito son de risa! ¡He visto a los chicos en acción y podrían marcarles tantos goles como ellos quisieran! **–dije, aprovechando el descanso.**

–Compréndeles; sólo están intentando salvar su fútbol.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? **–pregunté.**

–Creo que ya es hora de que alguien te lo explique todo **–dijo Haru-san con un suspiro–**. Todo comenzó contigo y con el Inazuma Japan, Mamoru-kun. Hace diez años, vuestra victoria frente al mundo inspiró al país entero, y el fútbol comenzó a hacerse cada vez más importante dentro de Japón y su sociedad. Pero lo que empezó siendo una pasión inocente por el deporte acabó alcanzando niveles mucho mayores de los que jamás hubiésemos podido imaginar. La popularidad del fútbol creció hasta el punto de que el poder y la fuerza del equipo de fútbol acabó siendo lo que determinaba la reputación social de la escuela a la que perteneciese. Hoy en día, cuanto más fuerte es el equipo de fútbol, más prestigioso se vuelve el instituto; y, del mismo modo, cuanto más débil es, más bajo cae. Quizás te parezca una locura, pero lo que define el valor de las escuelas y de las personas hoy en día no es otra cosa que el fútbol.

–¡E-eso es horrible…! **–exclamé, inclinándome sobre la mesa otra vez–.** ¡El fútbol no debería ser nunca un motivo por el que despreciar a la gente!

–Lo sé, Mamoru-kun, pero así es. Éste es el fútbol corrupto que impera hoy en día.

–¡Pero eso no es justo! ¿Y qué pasa si una escuela no gana partidos o si sus jugadores no mejoran tanto como se espera? ¡No se puede cerrar un instituto sólo porque su equipo de fútbol sea débil!

–Por eso mismo se creó un sindicato de administración del fútbol: para ofrecer una salvación frente a este problema. Esa organización es conocida como Fifth Sector.

–Entonces, eso quiere decir que el Fifth Sector es… ¿bueno?

–En absoluto **–dijo una voz profunda a mis espaldas.**

**Me giré hacia la entrada. Allí, las puertas se cerraban automáticamente tras un hombre alto de unos cuarenta años. Tenía el pelo violeta pálido, revuelto, y un gran mechón le cubría la parte izquierda de la cara. A pesar de que ahora llevaba un pequeño bigote, Michiya Kudou, el entrenador de la selección juvenil japonesa, apenas había cambiado en diez años.**

–¡Entrenador Kudou! **–exclamé al verle. Él bajó las escaleras que le separaban de Haru-san, le dio una pequeña carpeta y se situó a su lado, sin responderme siquiera. Haru-san hizo una breve reverencia al verle y ambos me miraron de nuevo.**

–Manipulan los resultados de los partidos a placer con la excusa de que están manteniendo el orden **–prosiguió Kudou-san**–. Por supuesto, un severo castigo les aguarda a aquellos que osen contradecir su voluntad o tomar represalias.

–Quiero que termines de ver el vídeo, Mamoru-kun **–dijo Haru-san sin dar más explicaciones. Volvió a poner la grabación en marcha y el árbitro pitó el comienzo de la segunda parte. El Eito sacó de centro y todos los jugadores comenzaron a moverse… excepto Matsukaze.**

**A pesar de todo, el partido se mantuvo igualado. Los jugadores del Eito arremetieron contra Matsukaze, pero él seguía sin reaccionar.**

–¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué no se mueve? **–pregunté–**. Si antes estaba muy animado…

–Durante el descanso de aquel partido… Tenma-kun descubrió la verdad sobre el fútbol de hoy en día, de la misma manera que tú lo estás haciendo hoy **–respondió Haru-san con voz triste**–. Al igual que tú, Tenma-kun tampoco quiso aceptarlo. Decía que eso estaba mal, que aquello no era fútbol y que el auténtico fútbol estaba… llorando.

–Llorando, ¿eh…? **–susurré, cruzándome de brazos–**. Sí. ¡Definitivamente, el fútbol de verdad no puede ver esto con buenos ojos!

**Volví a mirar a la pantalla. Tras sobrepasar a Matsukaze, el balón le llegó al delantero rival por tercera vez. Los mismos hissatsus, el mismo resultado: el Raimon encajó su tercer gol sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Y, a pesar de eso, todos parecían tan abatidos y tristes… El simple hecho de ver a los chicos así me dolía en lo más hondo.**

**El partido se reanudó, y el Eito siguió dominando sin esfuerzo. Matsukaze temblaba como una hoja, como si estuviese lleno de rabia. De pronto, echó a correr a toda velocidad contra el jugador rival que llevaba el balón en aquel momento y se lo robó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tras eso, le pasó el balón a Taku-taku, pero él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por recibir el pase y no llegó a conectar con él. El balón volvió a acabar en posesión del Eito.**

**Matsukaze corrió hacia el jugador que retenía el balón y consiguió volver a robarlo para pasárselo a Taku-taku de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo: su capitán no movía un músculo. A partir de entonces, el partido cambió y se convirtió en una lucha entre el Eito y Matsukaze, que no paraba de robar el balón y pasárselo a Taku-taku una y otra vez, incondicionalmente, aunque él no moviese un dedo por recibir los balones. La verdad, me… me sentí muy orgulloso al pensar que, algún día, yo sería el entrenador de Matsukaze. ¡Un espíritu, una confianza en sus compañeros y un amor por el fútbol así no se ven todos los días!**

**A pesar de todo, Matsukaze estaba agotado. Jugar solo contra once rivales es demasiado para cualquiera, y llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo más. Fue entonces cuando Nishizono, seguramente conmovido por los esfuerzos de Matsukaze, se unió al ataque de repente y cortó uno de los pases del Eito de un salto. Se dio mucha prisa en pasarle el balón de nuevo a Matsukaze, y éste, de un preciso pase, volvió a mandarle el balón a Taku-taku. Sin embargo, al contrario que las otras veces, Taku-taku miró al balón. Fijó la vista en él mientras se le acercaba y, por acto reflejo, dejándose llevar por lo que el corazón le pedía, chutó el balón en el aire y remató a puerta desde allí.**

**El disparo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la meta del Eito. Su portero se colgó del travesaño de la portería, se dio impulso con las piernas y trepó hasta lo alto del poste, sosteniéndose sobre los brazos y con las piernas apuntando hacia arriba. Desde allí, volvió a balancearse y, al final, saltó sobre el balón que se le acercaba.**

–¡Moonsault Stamp! **–gritó mientras golpeaba el balón con los pies desde el aire, tratando de bloquear el disparo usando el impulso de su acrobacia para caer sobre él con gran fuerza. Pero, por suerte, no tuvo éxito y el balón acabó llevándose al portero por delante y se metió en la portería.**

–¡Hemos marcado! **¡**¡Por fin hemos marcado!**!** **–grité con alegría al mismo tiempo que el comentarista del partido. Haru-san y el entrenador Kudou, sin embargo, no parecían demasiado contentos.**

**El árbitro pitó el final del partido: el Raimon había perdido 3-1 contra la Academia Eito.**

–Bueno, ¡al menos al final todo salió bien! **–dije sonriente–**. ¡Por fin llegamos a meter un gol!

–Sí… Ya imaginaba que dirías eso **–dijo Haru-san**–. Pero no es tan fácil, Mamoru-kun. Como ya te hemos dicho, el Fifth Sector controla los resultados de los partidos.

–¿Q-qué? ¿¡Incluso de éste!? ¿No era un amistoso?

–Cada partido cuenta para mejorar o empeorar la reputación de una escuela, ya sean amistosos o de torneo. Y se suponía que este partido debíamos perderlo tres a cero.

–Entonces, ¿es por eso que los chicos no se movían y perdían el balón a propósito?

–Eso es. Sólo estaban tratando de seguir las órdenes que les habían dado para que no les arrebatasen el fútbol que tantísimo les gusta.

–¿Y ellos no quieren arreglarlo? ¿Es que no quieren jugar al fútbol de verdad?

–¡Por supuesto que quieren! Ellos desearían poder jugar cada partido al máximo como hacíamos antes, pero eso no es posible. Hay ciertos partidos en los que se les permite jugar libremente, pero, si no… deben acatar las órdenes.

–Bueno, pero no pasa nada, ¿no? ¡Al final han perdido! Y menudos tres goles nos han marcado… ¡Hasta un bebé podría haber parado esa birria de disparos!

–No lo entiendes. No vale con perder. Se suponía que no debíamos marcar un solo gol.

–"Un severo castigo les aguarda a aquellos que osen contradecir la voluntad del Fifth Sector" **–repitió el entrenador Kudou**–. Por leve que sea la diferencia, un resultado diferente al estipulado es una sublevación. Y alguien debe pagar las consecuencias.

**Tragué saliva. Todo cobraba sentido de repente.**

–Entonces, usted, entrenador… ¿Tuvo que dejar el equipo por culpa del Fifth Sector? **–titubeé–**. ¿Se sacrificó para que el equipo no sufriese…?

–Nada más lejos. Hacía tiempo que Kyouzou buscaba la manera de deshacerse de mí, y vio en aquel resultado la oportunidad perfecta de despedirme. Me obligó a asumir la responsabilidad por aquel gol y me echó del equipo, pero lo que él no sabía es que eso es algo que ya estaba previsto. Mi trabajo en el Raimon ya había acabado. Y si conseguí que al menos uno de los chicos reuniese el valor para plantarle cara al Fifth Sector y volviese a sentir el fútbol real en su propia piel, todo mereció la pena. Ahora todo depende de ti, y no me arrepiento de haberte dejado al cargo, Endou. Sé que lo harás bien **–dijo, esbozando una pequeñísima sonrisa.**

–Mu… ¡muchas gracias, entrenador!** –exclamé, muy erguido–**. Le prometo que, cuando me toque a mí guiar al Raimon, ¡lo haré lo mejor que pueda!

**El entrenador Kudou asintió se dirigió hacia Haru-san.**

–Ahí tienes lo que te prometí, Otonashi. Y tú, Endou **–dijo, girándose hacia mí de nuevo–**, haz que nos sintamos orgullosos de tenerte entre nosotros.

–¡Sí, entrenador!

**Sin decir una palabra más, Kudou-san entrelazó las manos tras la espalda y salió de la sala. Volví la mirada hacia Haru-san, que estaba abriendo la carpeta que el entrenador le había dado nada más entrar. Sacó los papeles que había en su interior y los colocó sobre la mesa.**

–Fíjate bien, Mamoru-kun: éstos son todos los datos disponibles acerca del primer equipo al que tendremos que enfrentarnos en el Holy Road.

–"Ten-ga-wara"… **–leí en uno de los papeles–**. Imagino que es el nombre del equipo, ¿verdad?

–Así es. Kudou-san nos ha traído cuantos datos ha encontrado acerca de los jugadores y su forma de jugar. Endou-kun quería que los vieses y pensases en algo para hacerles frente.

–Sí, lo sé, pero… **–dije con mala cara, rascándome la nuca mientras miraba a los papeles–**. No sé qué quiere que haga con todo esto, la verdad…

**En aquel momento, recordé lo que Do-san me había dicho. Su plan era que yo desarrollase "sentido de entrenador", pero ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Pensar en cómo ganarles? ¡Pero si yo no iba a jugar!**

**¿…Verdad?**

**Miré atentamente las fichas de los jugadores. La información era mucho más escasa que la que solíamos conseguir nosotros en el Raimon y en el Inazuma Japan.**

–El Fifth Sector guarda celosamente todo dato acerca de los equipos y sus jugadores **–me explicó Haru-san**–. Es casi imposible conseguir información acerca de un rival si no estás aliado con ellos. Kudou-san ha hecho todo lo posible por traernos esto, Mamoru-kun: aprovechémoslo.

–S-sí… **–dije, no muy convencido.**

**Comprobé las fichas de los jugadores una por una. Cuando llegué a la ficha del número 6, un tal Hideki Hayabusa, vi que lo único que se sabía de él era su nombre, su posición en el campo y su aspecto. El resto de la ficha estaba totalmente en blanco.**

–¿Qué… qué es esto?

**Haru-san miró al papel y frunció ligeramente el ceño.**

–Piensa, Mamoru-kun: comparado con el resto de jugadores, la información que tenemos sobre este chico es mucho más escasa. ¿Por qué crees que es?

–Bueno… ¡Quizás sea más difícil conseguir información sobre él, por alguna razón!

–¿Por ejemplo?

–Eh… Supongo que podría ser nuevo en el equipo…

–Eso no importa. El Fifth Sector analiza a todos los jugadores de todos los equipos del país, a veces incluso antes de que entren al equipo de su instituto: no saber a qué se enfrentan no es una opción para ellos.

–Entonces… ¿Es posible que el Fifth Sector haya ocultado la información de… **–desvié la mirada hacia el papel por un segundo para volver a leer el nombre del chico–** …Hayabusa por algún motivo concreto?

–Puede. Pero ¿por qué ocultarían la información de una sola persona tan meticulosamente? **–me preguntó Haru-san de nuevo acercándose un poco más a mí, como si estuviera ansiosa por escuchar mi respuesta.**

–Porque… no les interesa que se sepa algo sobre él, ¿no? **–dije, no del todo seguro.**

–¿Y qué podría ser eso?

**Miré a Haru-san de reojo y arqueé las cejas.**

–…Tú ya sabes la razón, ¿verdad?

**Ella me miró fijamente durante un segundo, pero acabó por no poder contener una sonrisa tonta.**

–¿Tanto se me nota? **–dijo tras soltar una risilla nerviosa–**. Lo siento, pero tenía que ponerte a prueba. Endou-kun me pidió que comprobase hasta dónde te llevaba tu lógica.

–Do-san… **–resoplé en voz baja. No me esperaba que fuese a hacerme un examen de ese tipo…**

–Pero, dime, Mamoru-kun: ¿cuál piensas que es la razón?

**Me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos para pensar.**

**Estaba claro que el Fifth Sector trataba de ocultar todo dato relacionado con Hayabusa. En aquel momento, recordé lo que Yu-san me había contado días atrás: para mantener el control sobre el fútbol, el Fifth Sector infiltra a jugadores de grandes habilidades en los equipos de secundaria para asegurarse de que las órdenes se cumplan. Por lo tanto, tenía lógica pensar que no les interesaba que nadie supiese cómo de fuerte era en realidad uno de sus jugadores.**

–¿…Es un SEED?

**Haru-san sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

–¡Muy bien! Exactamente; eso es lo más probable. Siempre que la información de un jugador es especialmente difícil de conseguir, hay muchas posibilidades de que esa persona esté a las órdenes del Seitei, sea joven o adulto. Ten en cuenta que saber sobre los SEEDs es saber sobre el propio Fifth Sector.

–Bueno, ¡pero eso nos da igual! ¡No necesitas conocer a tu rival para vencerle; lo importante es dar lo mejor de uno mismo! ¿No te lo he dicho ya? ¡La Diosa de la Victoria sonríe a los que luchan con el corazón para proteger lo que les importa!

–Puede que tengas razón... **–Haru-san se calló y, entonces, sonrió tiernamente–**.¿Ves, Mamoru-kun? Te necesitamos. A veces creo que hoy en día le damos demasiadas vueltas a los problemas…

–¡Los sentimientos superan la lógica, Haru-san! **–sonreí–**. ¡Lo más importante es confiar en que todo saldrá bien, pase lo que pase!

**Mi nueva profesora suspiró y me devolvió la sonrisa. De repente, pareció darse cuenta de algo y miró su reloj de pulsera.**

–Oh, lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Tenemos una reunión de profesores para hablar de todo este asunto de la nueva organización de las clases y no puedo faltar… **–resopló.**

–¡Claro, no te preocupes! ¡Ya me las apañaré!

–Te dejo aquí solo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Suerte con la investigación!

**Haru-san cogió sus cosas y salió del club con prisa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo después de que Haru-san se marchase, volví a oír cómo las puertas automáticas de la sala común del club se abrían. Aparté la mirada de las fichas de los jugadores y miré hacia atrás.<strong>

–¿Trabajando duro, Endou-chi? **–dijo con voz alegre.**

–¡Qué remedio…! ¡O hago esto o me quedo de brazos cruzados en casa, Do-san!

–No exageres, venga. Tú hora llegará, te lo prometo, pero vayamos a lo importante: ¿qué has descubierto?

–El mayor problema lo veo en Hideki Hayabusa.

–El SEED, ¿verdad? Sí, tienes razón. **–Cruzó los brazos y se quedó pensativo–**. Lo más probable es que pueda usar un Keshin, y eso dificulta las cosas.

–También habría que tener cuidado con Ichiban Kita, el capitán del Tengawara. Parece bastante fuerte, y si sabe liderar al equipo, podríamos tener problemas…

–Vaya, no está nada mal. ¡Creí que lo harías peor! **–rió Do-san.**

–¡Oye…! ¡Ya sabes que no me gusta que me trates como a un niño!

–Ooh, no es eso, Endou-chi, de verdad. ¡Era un cumplido! Yo era muy alocado cuando estaba en tu lugar. Me alegra ver que sabes adaptarte a la situación: lo considero un éxito personal **–dijo guiñándome un ojo.**

**Sonreí como un idiota, pero, venga, entendedme: ¡era la primera vez que ganaba a Do-san**…!

–¿Qué tal los chicos, por cierto? **–pregunté.**

–Dudo que acepten jugar al máximo si se enteran de que el Fifth Sector quiere que perdamos dos a cero, así que procuraré no decirles nada **–sonrió pícaramente**–. Sé que Shindou, Shinsuke y Tenma lucharán pase lo que pase, pero apuesto a que los demás optarán por seguir las órdenes del Seitei. Pero vayamos al grano. Después de todo lo que has visto, ¿cuál crees que es la clave para que podamos vencer al Tengawara, Endou-chi?

**Sonreí con satisfacción y alegría.**

–¡Lo único que necesitamos para ganar es una sonrisa!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ya me callo, ya me callo! D: Bueno, hagamos memoria: por orden de Do-san, Endou-chi visita el Raimon en busca de Haruna. En el camino descubre cuánto ha cambiado su instituto y que, tal y como él se temía, el fútbol que tanto ama está en un estado crítico. Haruna, la primera persona que de verdad parece confiar en él, le explica la razón de ser del Fifth Sector. Con su ayuda y la de Kudou, su antiguo entrenador, Endou-chi da un paso más hacia la verdad.<strong>_

_**¿Qué clase de plan tiene Endou-chi para derrotar al Tengawara? ¿Qué planea hacer el Fifth Sector a partir de ahora? ¡Esto y mucho más, en los próximos capítulos!**_


	7. ¡El conflicto de Son Goku!

_**Hace alrededor de dos semanas, sucedió lo impensable. Tras una noche de amargo sufrimiento y lucha constante por conseguir salvar lo insalvable, finalmente, mi perro murió. Y, aún hoy, a pesar de que yo ya no puedo, el cielo todavía llora. Ahora ya no sufre, ahora ya está bien. Y sigue a mi lado, en cuerpo y en espíritu, dándome su incondicional apoyo aunque ya no pueda lamerme las manos.**_

"_**Tora-tora, Shishi y Kanon se me acercaron". Eso fue lo único que pude escribir antes de que mi pobre Ditto empezase a morir. Sí; mi mejor amigo murió mientras escribía este insulso capítulo. Me ha llevado semanas de trabajo y sufrimiento, porque la suerte no ha estado de mi lado en ningún momento. La falta de inspiración, los bloqueos de escritor, el hecho de no conocer a los personajes lo suficientemente bien como para poder escribir acerca de ellos y el tremendo golpe que supuso para mí que este montón de líneas me recordase tantísimo a mi pequeño. Ha sido duro, muy duro, y temo que eso se refleje en la calidad del producto final. Pero, al menos, lo he terminado por fin. He conseguido darle la vuelta a mis pensamientos y proponerme acabar este capítulo por él. A él no le gustaría ser la causa de mi sufrimiento; siempre se ponía triste cuando nos veía llorar. Y por eso quiero hacerlo lo mejor que buenamente pueda. En su honor, siempre en su honor, como todo lo que hago y siempre he hecho.**_

_**Va por ti, colega. Descansa en paz por fin. Te lo mereces.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Capítulo 7!<strong>_

_**¿La Diosa de la Victoria? ¡El conflicto de Son Goku!**_

**Llegó la tarde del mismo día en el que Haru-san y el entrenador Kudou me enseñaron el vídeo del último partido que el Raimon del futuro había jugado, y yo no conseguía quitarme el Holy Road de la cabeza por mucho que Gouenji me echase la bronca por no centrarme en en el entrenamiento. Do-san me había obligado a quedarme al margen del último entrenamiento de su equipo antes del comienzo de la temporada, y el no saber cómo estarían los chicos me estaba poniendo de los nervios. No paraba de mirar al gigantesco edificio del club de fútbol, donde el equipo debía de estar entrenando, ya que mi Raimon estaba ocupando el campo principal. Aquel día, habíamos decidido tratar de aprovechar la sesión para enseñarle las bases del fútbol a Ryou Miyasaka, nuestro nuevo fichaje tras la lesión de Shishido.**

**De repente, noté a alguien acercárseme por detrás. Le miré y vi que era Toramaru Utsunomiya, el jugador más joven del equipo, pero que ya se había ganado el respeto de todos el año anterior como miembro de la selección japonesa durante el Football Frontier International, convirtiéndose en un jugador increíble que poco tenía que envidiarle a cualquiera de los otros delanteros mayores que él. En palabras del propio Shu-shu, estaba destinado a convertirse en el próximo delantero estrella del equipo, pero él no pensaba renunciar a ese título mientras aún pudiese defenderlo.**

**Toramaru se colocó junto y a mí y miró en la misma dirección que yo.**

–¿Qué es lo que llevas todo el día mirando, capitán? **–me preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**Di un respingo y me alejé un poco de él.**

–¿Y-yo? ¡Nada! ¡E-es sólo que tengo la mirada perdida, supongo…! **–reí, tratando de poner una sonrisa convincente. …Aunque no pareció funcionar demasiado bien.**

**Toramaru inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirándome, como si tratase de ver a través de mí para sonsacarme lo que fuera que estuviese pensando. Acabó arrugando los labios y frunciendo el ceño sin fuerza mientras se encogía de hombros, como si se diese por vencido.**

–Bueno, tú sabrás si te ocurre algo o no **–dijo con un ligero resoplido antes de volver a su inocente sonrisa de siempre**–. Entonces, puedes volver al entrenamiento, ¿verdad? El Football Frontier de este año va a ser muy duro ahora que todo el mundo tiene a nuestro instituto en el punto de mira, y creo que no todos estamos listos del todo… **–murmuró esa última parte, casi para sí mismo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo oyese sin problemas.**

**Giramos la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Miyasaka pisando un balón mientras trataba de controlarlo y cayéndose al suelo de bruces en el intento. Me dolió hasta a mí. Incluso la boca empezó a saberme al polvo que él probablemente acababa de tragar.**

**Por muchas capacidades que tuviese para el atletismo según Kaze-kaze, en aquel momento empecé a dudar si invitarle al equipo de fútbol había sido buena idea o no. Pero, por suerte para todos, acabaría demostrando todo lo que valía de verdad.**

**A su debido tiempo.**

–Si al menos Hibiki-san estuviese aquí para ayudarnos con su entrenamiento… **–suspiró Toramaru, que por su cara también parecía haber sentido el trompazo como si se lo hubiese llevado él mismo–**. Tenía la ilusión de volver a entrenar con él, pero ha elegido un mal momento para dejarnos solos.

**Asentí justo al mismo tiempo que Miyasaka trataba de darle una patada a un balón parado y fallaba. Pude ver a Shu-shu y a Kaze-kaze llevarse las manos a la frente y suspirar. Yuuti se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el ceño. Pero Miyasaka sólo se rió. A pesar de su falta de habilidad, parecía estar pasándoselo bien, y eso me hizo sonreír.**

–¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarles?

–Tranquilo, Tora-tora, estarán bien **–le tranquilicé. Él sonrió brevemente al oír su apodo cariñoso y se frotó el brazo izquierdo con cuidado, no muy convencido–**. Miyasaka acaba de descubrir el fútbol, y aún no está acostumbrado a él. Además, aunque no lo diga directamente, si está aquí ahora no es porque quiera ser parte del equipo, sino porque quiere ayudar a Kaze-kaze y volver a entrenar con él, como cuando estaban juntos en el club de atletismo. Claro que Shu-shu y Yuuti pueden enseñarle mucho sobre fútbol, ¡pero lo primero es que se dé cuenta de lo divertido que es y le entren ganas de ser un auténtico miembro del Raimon! No sólo por estar con Kaze-kaze, sino para ser uno más de los nuestros y poder jugar con nosotros. Por mucho que se fuerce, no podrá hacerse más fuerte hasta que no se dé cuenta de eso.

**Tora-tora parpadeó varias veces y después soltó una risotada alegre. Yo me giré hacia él y le pregunté qué pasaba.**

–Eso ha sonado muy serio, capitán **–sonrió, guiñando un ojo con picardía–**. ¡No sabía que pudieses hablar así!

–Oye, ¿qué insinúas? **–le pregunté, poniéndole mala cara. ¡Ni que yo no pudiese hablar en serio!**

–¡No, no, capitán, no te lo tomes como algo malo! **–rió él, sacudiendo las manos delante de su cara en señal de disculpa. Se calmó un poco y, sonriendo, me dijo–**: Ahora que Hibiki-san no está para entrenarnos, el equipo necesita alguien que les dirija con cariño y firmeza. Me alegra mucho saber que podemos confiar en ti para que nos guíes incluso en momentos como éste. **–Me hizo una reverencia exagerada y gritó–**: **¡**¡Por favor, sigue haciéndote cargo de nosotros durante este año, Endou-san!**!**

–T-Toramaru… **–susurré con un hilo de voz. Ahora que el equipo parecía venirse abajo, oír aquellas palabras de ánimo me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensé que todo podría llegar a arreglarse, y que el Raimon podría volver a ser el increíble equipo que una vez fue. Me froté los ojos y asentí con fuerza, devolviéndole la sonrisa que antes me había enseñado.**

–La verdad, capitán **–dijo él tras ponerse recto otra vez, apartando levemente la mirada y juntando las manos bajo su estómago–**, es que he estado trabajando en algo y quería enseñártelo. ¡Me ha costado mucho esfuerzo, y sólo confío en ti para que me des tu opinión!

**Le hice un gesto con el pulgar y le guiñé un ojo.**

–Estoy deseando verlo. ¡Vamos allá!

**Tora-tora dio un bote de alegría, cogió un balón cercano y me hizo señas con la mano libre para que le siguiese. Di un paso, y entonces giré la cabeza hacia el edificio del club de fútbol del futuro sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Llevaba horas haciéndolo y se me había quedado el tic. Pero, aquella vez, a diferencia de todas las anteriores, vi algo fuera de lo normal al mirar en aquella dirección. Y me quedé mirando.**

**Entorné los ojos para ver mejor. Desde la dirección en la que estaba el edificio del club, pude ver una silueta acercarse a nosotros a paso rápido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, echó un rápido vistazo al equipo, que entrenaba tranquilamente, y después apartó la mirada de nuevo poniendo mala cara, casi asqueado. Era un chico alto, esbelto y fuerte, de facciones duras y cara seria. Su pelo marrón, cortado al ras por la nuca y los lados, y largo y rizado sobre la parte de arriba de la cabeza, le daba aspecto de un brote de brécol, pero dudo que nadie se lo hubiera dicho jamás. Llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar del Raimon del futuro.**

**Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, aquél tenía que ser Taichi Sangoku.**

–¡Endou-san! **–me gritó Tora-tora desde bastante lejos, haciendo bocina con las manos–**. ¿Vienes o qué?

**Miré a Son Goku, eché la vista atrás hacia Tora-tora y volví a mirar a Son Goku otra vez.**

…**Me pudo la curiosidad.**

–¿Ocurre algo, capitán? **–me preguntó Tora-tora, que había vuelto corriendo hasta mí al ver que no me movía de mi sitio.**

–Yo, e-esto… **–carraspeé, mirando a todas partes salvo a la cara de Tora-tora–**. Lo… lo siento mucho, Toramaru **–él arrugó la nariz y puso cara de cachorrito apaleado en cuanto oyó cómo le llame. Desde que los problemas en el Raimon comenzaron, había aprendido que utilizar su nombre completo no solía ser buena señal–**, pero tengo que marcharme durante un rato. ¡P-pero no te preocupes! **–Sacudí las manos como él había hecho antes–**. ¡Volveré pronto, lo prometo! Tú… ¡tú entrena con los demás por ahora; enseguida estoy aquí para que me enseñes eso en lo que has estado trabajando!

–¡Pero, Endou-san…!

**Antes de que pudiese retenerme, eché a correr todo lo rápido que pude, subí la pequeña ladera que separaba el campo de fútbol del resto de los terrenos del instituto y, ya fuera del alcance de la vista de mi compañero de equipo, hice un último sprint y me planté delante de Son Goku, jadeando y con las manos en las rodillas después semejante carrera. Él puso mala cara, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y trató de seguir caminando sin prestarme atención.**

–¡S-Son Goku…! **–resollé.**

–"Sangoku" **–puntualizó él con un suspiro, deteniéndose y girándose hacia mí–**. ¿…Qué ocurre, Endou-san?

–Eso debería… preguntártelo yo… **–dije mientras me ponía derecho. Tras tomarme unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, pregunté–**: ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

–¿…Y para qué? **–bufó él, frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada**–. Da igual ser fuerte o débil si el Fifth Sector nos obliga a perder de todas formas…

–Así que os habéis enterado… **–susurré.**

–Ha tenido que ser Tsurugi quien nos lo diga. Tú querías ocultárnoslo porque "no hacía falta que lo supiéramos".

–Según él, de haberlo sabido, no hubierais dado lo mejor de vosotros mismos. ¡Él sólo quiere que ganéis!

–¿¡Es que no comprendéis que _no debemos ganar_!? **–gritó**–. ¡No podemos rebelarnos contra el Fifth Sector! ¡Ninguno de los dos parece entender lo importante que es el fútbol hoy en día! Si nos oponemos, perderemos el fútbol para siempre y nos quedaremos sin futuro…

**Tras acabar, dio un paso hacia atrás y me hizo una pequeña reverencia. Susurró un leve "disculpa" sin mirarme, se giró y siguió andando.**

–He… visto el partido contra la Academia Eito **–le dije mientras se iba. Son Goku se detuvo en seco, pero no me miró**–**.** Me lo han enseñado esta mañana.

–¿Y-y qué…? **–me respondió con voz trémula.**

–He visto cómo tuviste que dejar que esos tiros entrasen en la portería a propósito **–le dije. La simple idea me secaba la garganta y me hacía sonar mucho más duro de lo que pretendía.**

–N-no los dejé entrar **–titubeó.**

–¡No me vengas con ésas! **–le respondí–**. Yo también soy portero y sé de lo que estoy hablando. ¡He comprobado tu fuerza de primera mano y sé que unos disparos tan patéticos como ésos no eran nada para ti…!

–Te digo que no los…

–¡Autoconvencerte de lo contrario no te servirá de nada! **–le corté–**. Por mucho que trates de hacerte creer que no podrías haber detenido esos disparos, esa sensación no desaparecerá.

–¿De qué estás hablando…? **–dijo lentamente mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia mí, con la cabeza gacha y teniendo que levantar la vista para mirarme.**

–Te vi… sufrir **–le dije con voz preocupada–**. Cada vez que encajabas un gol, parecía que algo dentro de ti se hubiese hecho trizas…

**Son Goku apartó la mirada de mí. No quería mirarme a los ojos.**

–Cualquier portero se enfadaría al no poder detener un disparo. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

–No, no lo sé. **–Negué con la cabeza y di un paso hacia él–**. No es ninguna deshonra que te metan gol o no poder parar un tiro una vez. Un buen portero como tú debería saber que basta con sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, concentrarse y prometerse que el siguiente no entrará en la portería. Encajar un gol cuando has dado lo mejor de ti mismo para intentar detenerlo no es algo que deba hacernos sufrir, ¡pero dejar que te marquen a propósito cuando sabes que podrías haberlo parado es lo peor que un portero puede sentir! Y eso es lo que sientes ahora mismo, ¿verdad? ¡Ése es tu espíritu de jugador de fútbol, que te dice que eso no está bien!

–…Si me disculpas…

**Son Goku cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de contener una expresión de tristeza, pero estaba claro que lo estaba pasando mal. Mientras volvía a girarse para darme la espalda, le dije:**

–Antes hablabas de perder el fútbol. Pero, ¿es éste el fútbol que quieres conservar? ¿De verdad te parece que esto está bien? ¿Es que no quieres poder jugar a placer, dando lo mejor de ti mismo y luchando con todas tus fuerzas por ganar? ¿¡Es que no ves que esto _no_ es fútbol!?

**Son Goku volvió a girarse rápidamente, me agarró por el cuello del uniforme y me levantó. A pesar de su expresión de rabia, tenía los ojos vidriosos.**

–**¡**¡Deja de decir estupideces!**!** **–me gritó entre sollozos–**. ¡Por mucho que te duela, el fútbol que tú conocías ya _no existe_!

–¡Pues traedlo de vuelta! **–le contesté, tratando de aparentar seriedad a pesar de que su reacción me había puesto los pelos de punta**–. No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser sencillo… ¡Pero la Diosa de la Victoria siempre sonríe a aquéllos que luchan por su causa sin rendirse!

**Son Goku reaccionó y me soltó de golpe. Caí al suelo de culo y le miré. Tenía los ojos puestos en mí, pero la mirada perdida. Dudo que estuviese viéndome en aquel momento.**

–¿Qué ocurre…? **–le pregunté.**

–Es… mi madre.

**Esta vez, fui yo quien me quedé mirándole.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tras ayudarme a levantarme con un leve "lo siento", Son Goku caminó hacia la entrada del Raimon arrastrando los pies como un zombi. Yo le seguí de cerca, pero siempre por detrás. No me atreví a decirle nada; su cara me daba algo de… miedo, la verdad. Estaba sombrío y ensimismado, y pensé que sería mejor dejarle reflexionar por el momento.<strong>

**En cuanto salió del instituto, Son Goku se montó en una bicicleta azul que había aparcada a la entrada. En la parte delantera de la bicicleta había una cestita de metal, y en su interior, una bolsa de tela que daba la impresión de estar vacía.**

–¿Te vas a casa ya…? **–le pregunté despacio, con miedo de desconcentrarle, o de alejarle de lo que quiera que fuese que estuviera pensando.**

–No **–me respondió al cabo, sin mirarme–**. Tengo que hacer unos recados primero.

–¿Te importa si te acompaño? **–le sonreí. Él me miró discretamente y asintió sin fuerzas.**

–Supongo que… no importa si vienes. Pero yo pienso ir en bicicleta.

–¡No te preocupes, el barrio de las tiendas no está lejos! ¡Creo que puedo seguirte corriendo!

–…Sí. Ya veremos.

**De repente, Son Goku se echó la bandolera que llevaba a clase a un lado, colocó los pies en los pedales y salió disparado con la bicicleta. Di un bote del susto y le pedí a gritos que me esperase, pero no paró. Estaba decidido a darme esquinazo, aunque no sabía por qué.**

**Pero tenía que averiguarlo.**

**Eché a correr detrás de él, pero pronto comprobé que, por mucho que corriese, nunca podría alcanzarle mientras él fuese en bicicleta. Por eso, en cuanto vi que torcía la primera esquina y desaparecía de mi vista, le rogué al cielo que me ayudase y empecé a correr lo más deprisa que pude, sin girar.**

**De niño, mientras jugaba yo solo con el balón de mi abuelo, solía buscar escondrijos y pasadizos por los que cruzar con el balón, para practicar y hacer los entrenamientos más divertidos; y, por suerte para mí, aún conservaba esa costumbre cuando entré al instituto. Mientras buscábamos nuevas formas de entrenar durante nuestro primer año, Someoka, Handa y yo encontramos un complicado camino entre callejones –y, bueno, algunas zonas privadas– que conectaba el Raimon con el barrio comercial casi en línea recta y en un tiempo récord, ya que no había que dar tantas vueltas como las calles de la ciudad nos hacían creer, pero sólo podía atraversarse a pie. A pesar de todo, una bicicleta muy rápida podría llegar en menos tiempo al centro, pero era mi única esperanza de darle alcance. La ciudad estaba muy cambiada después de los desbarajustes que Kanon había causado, pero, por mi bien, esperaba que el atajo hasta el barrio comercial no hubiera desaparecido.**

**Sorteando vallas, arbustos, animales mal encadenados y a un anciano gruñón sospechosamente parecido a mi antiguo profesor de Ciencias, y por primera vez sin acarrear un balón de fútbol en los pies, trepé por el último muro y di un salto hacia la calle mientras les agradecía a los dioses del fútbol su ayuda. Pero no tuve tiempo de darles todas las gracias que hubiera querido.**

**Un crujido agudo de frenos y un fuerte grito de sorpresa fueron lo último que oí antes de que la bicicleta de Son Goku me atropellase en pleno vuelo tras el salto.**

* * *

><p><strong>No sé cuánto tardé en recuperarme. No me desmayé, pero el golpe me dejó muy mareado durante unos… minutos, supongo. Lo único que sé es que, cuando recobré el sentido, vi la bicicleta azul de Son Goku enfrente de mí, tirada en el suelo. Noté que unas manos me sostenían, y al girar la cabeza, vi que era el propio Son Goku el que estaba a mi lado.<strong>

–¿¡Estás bien!? ¡L-lo siento muchísimo, Endou-san! ¡No te he visto! ¡Has saltado de la nada y…! **–repetía Son Goku una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados. Supuse que había estado gritando eso desde el momento en el que había venido en mi ayuda. Le di una palmadita en el pecho para hacerle reaccionar y se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.**

–Eres muy bueno con la bici… **–le dije aún sin voz, enseñándole la mejor sonrisa que fui capaz de sacar en aquel momento.**

–¿E-estás bien…? **–repitió, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Yo asentí y coloqué una mano ****sobre mi pecho.**

–No deberías preocuparte por mí. ¡Mi cuerpo es todo un callo enorme! **–reí, y a continuación tosí una sola vez–**. Además, una simple bici no es nada comparado con un Keshin, ¿verdad…?

**Son Goku esbozó una tímida sonrisa.**

–Supongo que no.

**Por segunda vez aquel día, Son Goku me ayudó a levantarme. Yo me sacudí el polvo del uniforme de fútbol y miré a su bici.**

–¿Está bien? **–pregunté, señalándola.**

–Creo que sí. A menos que se haya golpeado muy fuerte cuando me he bajado para ayudarte, debería estar bien.

–¡Me alegro! No quisiera tener que deberte una bici; ¡ya tuvimos bastante de eso en Pokémon!

–¿…Disculpa? **–preguntó él, como si le estuviese hablando en otro idioma. Suspiré y comprendí que, aunque tuviésemos la misma edad, seguíamos siendo de épocas diferentes.**** ...Por no mencionar que mis gustos has sido descritos como "anticuados" a menudo. En fin.**

–No, nada, déjalo. ¡No es más que una tontería!

**Son Goku se agarró el brazo izquierdo con fuerza.**

–Lo siento **–dijo al cabo, aún evitando mirarme. Se agachó para levantar su bici del suelo y prosiguió**–: He actuado mal. Supongo que pensarás que soy un crío por huir de lo que me pone nervioso, eh… **–soltó una carcajada desganada y luego un suspiro.**

–No creo eso **–le respondí–**. Todos tenemos algo que nos preocupa, y es normal querer alejarse de ello al principio… Lo importante es lo que hagas al final.

**Son Goku echó un vistazo alrededor, como si se sintiese incómodo, pero en ningún momento me miró a mí.**

–Por cierto **–proseguí–**, ¿a qué te referías antes con lo de tu madre? **–Reaccioné y enseguida añadí, usando las manos como escudo–**: ¡S-si es que quieres contármelo, claro está…!

**Por fin, Son Goku levantó la vista y me miró. Resopló con la nariz y, una vez hubo acabado, me sonrió con la mitad de la boca.**

–Creo que eres de esa clase de gente que no dejaría de preguntar aunque le dijesen que no, ¿verdad? **–dijo en tono afable. Yo sólo pude reírme como un tonto mientras él se rascaba la nuca**–. Yo… tengo recados que hacer, ya te lo he dicho. Pero si me acompañas, supongo que… podría ir contándotelo mientras hago las compras.

**Recogí la bolsa de tela del suelo y la coloqué en la cesta de su bici. También encontré en el suelo el trozo de papel en el que tenía apuntado qué debía comprar, el cual supongo que antes llevaba metido en la bolsa, y se lo di a la mano.**

–¡Sé de un sitio donde venden verduras buenísimas!

* * *

><p><strong>Son Goku y yo entramos en una tienda de comestibles de la zona. A mí no me sonaba, pero él parecía moverse muy bien por allí, así que imagino que no sería de mi época. Aun así, parecía bastante simple. Supongo que diez años no son suficientes como para que las tiendas de barrio cambien demasiado.<strong>

–Llevo jugando al fútbol desde que era muy joven **–dijo Son Goku de repente–**. Siempre de portero. Puede que no tuviese mucho talento innato, pero yo daba lo mejor de mí mismo y ayudaba a mis compañeros en todo lo que podía. No siempre ganábamos, pero eso nos daba igual. Simplemente jugábamos y nos lo pasábamos bien, sin ninguna preocupación. Casi… imprudentemente. Me extraña que nadie saliese nunca lesionado de aquellos partidos.

**Son Goku rió suavemente, y yo sonreí.**

–Es un poco triste **–le dije yo, aún con una extraña sonrisa en la boca–**. Me alegro de que te lo pasases bien, claro, pero… yo creía que vosotros no conocíais el fútbol de verdad.

–¿Qué tiene eso de triste? **–preguntó él mientras rebuscaba entre las baldas.**

–Que sabes lo que te estás perdiendo **–le respondí. Él dejó de rebuscar inmediatamente y me miró–**. Si no conocieses el auténtico fútbol, supongo que sería más normal que no comprendieses a qué me refiero. Pero, si sabes lo que es jugar de verdad… imagino que debe ser mucho más duro de aceptar.

–…Lo echo mucho de menos, sí.

**Nos quedamos callados durante un momento.**

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**Son Goku asintió.**

–¿Por qué has salido corriendo antes?

–Porque… **–se rascó la nuca y resopló–**. No lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que me he… asustado. No me gusta hablar de mi madre, y cuando se me ha escapado eso, yo… Lo siento. He sido muy inmaduro.

–No te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles **–sonreí–**. Oye, ¿tu madre está bien? No… no la atropellaría un camión, ¿verdad…?

–¿¡Que si QUÉ!? **–exclamó Son Goku horrorizado, dando un brinco hacia atrás que le hizo estamparse contra la estantería y frotarse la cabeza de dolor–**. Au… ¡P-pues claro que no! ¿¡De dónde sacas esas ideas tan raras, Endou-san!?

–¡P-perdona! **–titubeé–**. Es que, bueno… Estoy muy mal acostumbrado en ese sentido, supongo; conozco a demasiada gente que ha perdido a seres queridos de ese modo. Supongo que tenemos suerte de tener una familia de verdad…  
>–Bueno, si te soy sincero… yo no tengo padre.<p>

**Tragué saliva del susto y estuve a punto de atragantarme con ella.**

**Tiré del cuello de mi uniforme. La sudadera nunca me había apretado tanto.**

–Mi madre me tuvo que criar sola **–resopló–**. Sé lo duro que fue para ella, y siempre se lo he agradecido muchísimo, ya desde que era pequeño. Siempre se queja de que hay cosas que no hago de manera "normal", como hablar de mis problemas, y piensa que debe ser porque no tengo un padre con el que compartir esa clase de pensamientos, pero no es cierto. Es simplemente que no quiero que se preocupe por mí… Ya ha tenido bastante. Ella renunció a muchas cosas para hacerme feliz. Ahora puedo apañármelas yo solo; ya es hora de que sea ella quien sea libre y sonría.

–¿Y de verdad crees que tu madre sonreiría si viese cómo te traicionas a ti mismo? **–respondí con voz seria.**

**Son Goku tembló durante un segundo.**

–¿Por qué sigues jugando al fútbol a pesar de todo, Son Goku?

–…Porque me gust…

–Porque lo _amas _**–le corté–**. Pero ¿es éste el fútbol que amas? ¿Un fútbol frío y "regulado" que no pone a prueba a los que lo juegan y que sólo causa sufrimiento a la gente? ¿Qué pensaría tu madre si te viese pasarlo así de mal? ¿Es que se se sacrificó para esto?

–N-no… **–titubeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior–**. Mi madre… **–hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró, como si se hubiese dado por vencido por fin y tratase de calmarse antes de seguir–** solía venir a verme jugar al fútbol cuando yo era joven. No siempre podía pasarse por allí porque era una mujer muy ocupada, pero siempre compartió mi pasión conmigo. Me animaba y me empujaba a seguir haciendo aquello que me hacía feliz, aunque yo no pensase en nada más que en el fútbol. Mis compañeros de equipo tenían la costumbre de llamarla la Diosa de la Victoria porque, cada vez que ella venía, nosotros ganábamos. A mí no me gustaba mucho eso de que la llamaran "diosa" **–dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada forzada–**, pero supongo que me esforzaba más cuando ella estaba a mi lado. Proteger la portería mientras mi madre miraba no sólo me divertía, sino que me hacía feliz y orgulloso de mí mismo. Sus ánimos, sus ojos cada vez que conseguía parar un balón… y su sonrisa. Mi madre tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo…

»Pero todo es diferente ahora. Desde que llegué al instituto… no, desde que supe cómo funcionaba el Fifth Sector, no he querido que venga a mis partidos. Ella era feliz viéndome dar lo mejor de mí, y… no quiero que me vea perder a propósito. Prefiero que no sepa lo que ocurre a verla triste.

–Así que no quieres ver a tu Diosa de la Victoria sufrir por ti, ¿eh? **–le respondí.**

**Él asintió sin fuerzas. No pude evitar sonreírle de manera casi fraternal. Sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo.**

–¿Sabes? Eso de tener una diosa personal puede llegar a resultar bastante engorroso **–reí–**. Casi todo el mundo tiene alguien a quien no quiere fallar, y por eso, muchas veces, se niegan a afrontar cualquier reto por no arriesgarse a perder y decepcionarles. Pero, un día, esa gente descubre que la única forma de corresponder a la confianza de esas personas es luchar con todas sus fuerzas, se gane o se pierda. Tener una Diosa de la Victoria de tu lado implica mucho sufrimiento, sí, ¡pero siempre tiene su recompensa! ¡Ella siempre velará por ti y te sonreirá si das lo mejor que tienes!

**Son Goku cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la estantería, apoyando toda la espalda en ella. Parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas de repente.**

–Te entiendo, Endou-san… Ahora sí. Y creo que antes también, pero no quería admitirlo. Sé que Shindou, Matsukaze, Nishizono y tú queréis jugar al fútbol por lo que es en realidad, pero, a pesar de todo… no puedo hacerlo. No puedo ser como vosotros.

–…No sabes lo que hacer, ¿verdad? **–le pregunté con el gesto torcido. Por fin empezaba a ver qué es lo que le pasaba a él y a todos los demás.**

–No… Siempre he querido recuperar el fútbol que una vez tuve la suerte de jugar, pero… hacerlo podría traer consecuencias desastrosas. Es una difícil decisión…

–No lo fuerces **–le contesté con una sonrisa–**. Hay veces en las que lo que te dice la cabeza y lo que te dice el corazón son cosas totalmente diferentes, y es inútil darle vueltas: no solucionarás nada y sólo conseguirás ponerte más nervioso. Créeme, ¡me ha pasado un par de veces…! **–dije, forzando una risotada–**. Como nos dijo una vez el seleccionador Kudou, todas las respuestas que buscas se encuentran en el campo de juego: ése es nuestro escenario. ¡Mañana, cuando estés delante de la portería, estoy seguro de que lo verás todo mucho más claro!

–Bueno, al menos más negro no lo puedo ver… **–farfulló Son Goku, frotándose el cuello con fuerza.**

–Confía en tu instinto de jugador de fútbol, Sangoku. ¡Eso nunca te engañará! **–sonreí, guiñándole el ojo.**

**Él sonrió con la mitad de la boca.**

–Por fin te lo has aprendido **–dijo alegremente, conteniendo una carcajada.**

–¿Eh? ¿Que me he aprendido el qué?

–¡Mi nombre! **–rió–**. ¡Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi apellido en vez de llamarme "Son Goku"!

–Oh, ¡e-eso…! **–reí nervioso, rascándome la nuca–**. Bueno, la verdad es que ya me lo sabía, pero prefiero llamarte Son Goku.

–¿Y eso por qué? **–preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza y arrugando la nariz.**

–Bueno… ¡digamos que es una manía que he cogido no hace mucho! Supongo que es una manera de acercarme a vosotros… De que nos llevemos bien y que no haya tensiones.

–¡Pues me temo que el tiro te ha salido por la culata! **–rió él a carcajadas–**. ¡A Shindou no le hace ninguna gracia lo de "Taku-taku"!

–¿…Y a ti? **–pregunté.**

–¡En fin…! **–Se encogió de hombros felizmente–**. No es mal mote, supongo. ¡Y siempre he sido fan de Viaje al Oeste y de Dragon Ball! Aunque me gusta algo más el Romance de los Tres Reinos.

–¡Ja, ja, era de esperar!

**Puede que no todo fuese tan diferente entre nosotros, después de todo.**

–Por cierto, Sangoku… **–añadí.**

–¿Qué pasa, Endou-san?

–Hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas, sigue haciéndote fuerte, y trata de que tus compañeros sigan mejorando también. No para vencer al Fifth Sector ni para recuperar vuestro fútbol, sino para estar preparados para lo que se os pueda venir encima.

–¿"Venírsenos encima"? ¿De qué hablas? **–me preguntó entornando los ojos.**

–No lo sé **–contesté encogiéndome de hombros y soltando una pequeña risotada–**, pero mi Raimon solía encontrarse con bastantes… contratiempos. ¡Más vale estar preparado!

–Ja, descuida. No creo que a nosotros nos pase nada así.

**Si en aquel momento hubiese sabido lo que el destino les tenía preparado, le hubiese dicho algo. Cualquier cosa.**

**Pero, aquella vez, sólo sonreí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Son Goku y yo salimos de la tienda y le ayudé a cargar lo poco que había comprado dentro de la cesta de su bici. Tras darme las gracias, dijo:<strong>

–Aún no lo tengo todo. ¿No ibas a enseñarme una tienda de verduras muy buena?

–¡Sí, es verdad! **–reí–**. ¡Acompáñame! Y, ya que estamos, podríamos pasar por…

**No pude terminar la frase.**

–¿¡Dónde se habrá metido ese apestoso pillaste!? **–rugió alguien en la calle, acallándome.**

**Son Goku clavó los ojos en la entrada al barrio comercial, marcada por un gran arco rojo con un relámpago brillante en su parte más alta, y antes de que yo pudiese hacer nada, me bloqueó el paso con el brazo, se giró discretamente hacia mí y susurró:**

–A la tienda. Rápido.

**Dejando su bicicleta en la calle, Son Goku me metió a empujones en la tienda de la que acabábamos de salir. Cuando traté de preguntarle qué pasaba, colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios y, con expresión muy seria, me pidió en silencio que me callase. Después, señaló hacia la puerta automática de cristal y se escondió tras unos estantes que estaban junto a la entrada, arrastrándome con él.**

–¿Qué es lo que pasa, Son Goku? **–le pregunté angustiado. Ya me estaba dando miedo.**

–No lo sé **–me respondió él con voz queda y sin dejar de mirar a la calle a través de la puerta transparente–**, pero me ha dado muy mala espina.

**Me coloqué junto a él y miré.**

**Un grupo de cinco chicos, dos de ellos vestidos con la misma ropa, irrumpieron ruidosamente en el barrio de tiendas, mirando ansiosamente a todos lados.**

–¡Esa rata de agua no puede haberse ido muy lejos! **–gruñó la misma voz que antes.**

**El chico que había hablado era el que lideraba al grupo. Su pelo, puntiagudo, largo, de color azul metálico y sujeto por una fina cinta, se parecía un montón a la aleta de un tiburón. Tenía los ojos de color marrón rojizo y, además, el izquierdo estaba marcado por una gran cicatriz que le llegaba hasta la mejilla.**

–¡Al abordaje, mis rufianes! ¡Demos caza a ese pececillo!

–¡Sí, mi capitán! **–gritó el otro chico que iba vestido como él. Era algo más alto que el primero, tenía los ojos negros y el pelo azul claro y trenzado, el cual le caía por los hombros y sobresalía por lo alto de su cabeza.**

**Los otros tres chicos, cada uno vestido con ropa diferente al resto, resoplaron pero siguieron a los otros dos cuando echaron a correr calle a través. Pronto los perdimos de vista.**

–Llevaban uniformes de fútbol… **–musité. Son Goku asintió.**

–He reconocido dos. Uno es el uniforme que llevaban el de la cicatriz y el de las trenzas; estoy seguro de que pertenece a la Academia Kaiou. El otro…

–Es el del Instituto Tengawara, ¿verdad? **–le corté. Son Goku volvió a asentir, sorprendido.**

–¿Lo habías visto antes?

–No, pero he reconocido al chico que lo llevaba.

–¿Quién es…? **–preguntó con cara seria.**

–Hideki Hayabusa **–respondí despacio–**, un… SEED, probablemente.

**Son Goku frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto raro con la boca. Creo que trató de tragar saliva, pero no pudo.**

–Le he visto en fotos esta mañana, mientras estudiaba al Tengawara **–continué–**. No se sabe nada acerca de él, pero parecer ser que es esa falta de información lo que hace intuir que trabaja para el Fifth Sector.

**Son Goku se puso aún más serio y cruzó los brazos.**

–¿Debemos suponer, entonces, que los cinco eran SEED? **–preguntó con voz queda–**. Si es así, ¿qué hacen cinco jugadores de élite del Fifth Sector aquí?

–No lo sé **–resoplé preocupado, cruzando los brazos también–**, pero, sea lo que sea, seguro que no es nada bueno.

**Nos quedamos callados. Son Goku bajó la mirada.**

–¡Vamos!

–¿¡Qué!? **–respondió Son Goku al instante, temblando de arriba a abajo durante un segundo–**. ¡Son SEED, Endou-san! ¡No saldremos bien parados si nos inmiscuimos…!

–El de la cicatriz ha dicho que buscaban a alguien **–dije mirándole directamente a los ojos–**. Y, si estaban por esta zona, sólo puede ser alguien del Raimon… Estoy preocupado, Son Goku, y sé que en el fondo tú también lo estás. ¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!

**El nuevo portero del Raimon tragó saliva por fin y apretó los puños.**

–¿Estás conmigo, _Sangoku_? **–le pregunté con una sonrisa.**

–…No me queda otro remedio, _entrenador_.

**Salimos de la tienda, Son Goku se montó en su bicicleta y echamos a correr juntos en la misma dirección en la que los SEED habían ido.**

* * *

><p><strong>No me había fijado antes, pero la zona estaba desierta. Por más calles que miramos, apenas nos topamos con nadie, y las pocas personas que había por allí parecían muy serias y recelosas. Me pregunté por qué durante un instante, pero pronto sacudí la cabeza y decidí, una vez más, que era mejor tratar los problemas de uno en uno.<strong>

–¡Así que estabas aquí, ¿eh, sabandija?! **–gritó el líder del grupo justo después de que nosotros doblásemos la esquina y le viésemos. Él y sus cuatro compañeros tenían la vista clavada en un callejón.**

**Aquélla fue la primera vez que pude ver claramente a Hayabusa en vivo y en directo. Tenía los ojos de un color marrón muy claro, casi dorado. Su pelo violeta crecía en forma de tres grandes mechones en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Su labio inferior, de un extraño color púrpura, dibujaba una desagradable mueca de arrogancia en su cara, la cual dirigía directamente hacia aquel callejón.**

**Fuese quien fuese la persona a la que estaban buscando, la habían encontrado allí escondida.**

–No intentes huir, basura **–siseó Hayabusa mientras daba un paso al frente y se encogía de hombros–**. Estás acorralado y, en ese estado, no creo que puedas ir muy lejos ni hacernos frente. Quédate quietecito, haz lo que te dicen y no te haremos… mucho daño.

–¡Jamás! ¡No permitiré que os salgáis con la vuestra!

**La respiración se me cortó en seco al oír aquella voz.**

–**¡**¡SHISHIDO!**!** **–grité con todas mis fuerzas desde el final de la calle. Los tres jugadores de los cuales sabíamos algo nos miraron sorprendidos, pero los otros dos simplemente giraron la cabeza de golpe y nos dirigieron una mirada fría.**

–¿C-capitán?** –preguntó Shishi, asomándose al callejón como pudo con su pierna aún escayolada.**

–¿Le conoces, Endou-san? **–preguntó Son Goku al mismo tiempo que Shishi hablaba.**

–¡Te he dicho que no te muevas! **–gritó furioso el líder del grupo, dándole a Shishi una patada en la escayola que le hizo dar varios pasos atrás y retorcerse de dolor–**. Conque has llamado a tus camaradas para que vengan a ayudarte en cuanto te has visto con el agua al cuello, ¿¡eh, escoria!? ¡Pues no va a servir para nada más que para que te vean arrodillarte ante el Fifth Sector! ¡Wanda!

–¡Sí, mi capitán! **–repitió el otro jugador del Kaiou, lanzando un balón al aire de una patada.**

–**¡**¡REZA LO QUE SEPAS!**!**

**El líder del grupo dio un tremendo salto y giró sobre sí mismo en el aire, colocándose boca abajo y chutando el balón de una fortísima chilena que hizo vibrar el aire con fuerza a su alrededor.**

**Sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, pero eché a correr hacia él. Mi cuerpo se movió solo aunque fuese un esfuerzo inútil. Nadie podría llegar hasta el balón en tan poco tiempo.**

**Shishi estaba perdido.**

**Pero, entonces, oí un grito, y después otro. Dos gritos que me eran muy familiares, y que me cambiaron la cara al momento.**

**No sabría decir cuándo ni cómo sucedió, pero, cuando quise darme cuenta, pude ver a Kanon y a Toramaru aparecer de la nada y bloquear juntos el terrible disparo del líder del grupo, devolviéndoselo con fuerza ante la tremenda sorpresa del SEED.**

**De pronto, uno de los dos miembros desconocidos del grupo, vestido con un uniforme de portero, se adelantó a los demás de un salto y, con un esfuerzo enorme, consiguió atrapar el disparo de Toramaru y Kanon contra su pecho. Una vez estuvo seguro de haberlo parado, el chico resopló profundamente y relajó su antes violento rostro.**

**Cuando volvió a erguirse, pude verle la cara con más claridad. De pelo corto, alborotado y morado, y barba corta que se juntaba con sus patillas y le enmarcaba la cara totalmente, aquel chico de afilados ojos rojos a juego con su uniforme daba la impresión de ser un portero de una potencia física enorme. Conozco las fuerzas de Tora-tora y Kanon y sé que, si las combinasen, el resultado sería más poderoso que muchos hissatsus de nivel mundial, pero aquel chico había conseguido detenerlo con las manos desnudas y sin previo aviso. ¡Aquello tenía muchísimo mérito!**

–¿¡De dónde han salido estos dos golfillos!? **–rugió el líder del grupo, recuperando de malas maneras el balón de las manos del portero–**. ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis, sucia escoria, a interponeros en el camino de un SEED!? ¡Esta afrenta no será perdonada!

–No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando **–le contestó Tora-tora con aire enfadado y extendiendo los brazos para bloquearles el paso a los SEED–**, ¡pero quien quiera que trate de hacer daño a mis amigos tendrá que vérselas conmigo primero!

**Kanon, mientras tanto, se adentró en el callejón y, a medida que yo mismo me acercaba a ellos, pude oír cómo mi bisnieto le preguntaba a Shishi si se encontraba bien. Aunque no siempre dé esa impresión, Kanon sabe muy bien lo que se hace. A veces, saber eso me deja mucho más tranquilo.**

**En cuanto llegué a su altura, me coloqué al lado de Tora-tora y le imité, extendiendo los brazos para impedirles el paso a los SEED. Son Goku también se había acercado sin que yo me diese cuenta, pero, cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta donde estábamos nosotros, frenó de golpe y decidió mantenerse al margen. Sus puños temblaban de rabia, pero aún no estaba preparado. No podía culparle.**

–¿¡Qué queréis de él!? **–les grité a los SEED.**

–Vuestro amiguito ha metido las narices donde no le llamaban y se ha dedicado a espiarnos. Reconozco que requiere valor inmiscuirse tan abiertamente en los asuntos del Fifth Sector, y más en su estado, **–Esbozó una malévola sonrisa y dijo muy despacio**–: pero sigue siendo una afrenta que no puede dejarse pasar. Por eso, por orden expresa del más alto cargo del Fifth Sector, su majestad el Seitei, el espía traidor debe ser severamente… _disciplinado_.

–Shishi, ¿es eso verdad…? **–le pregunté, girando la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.**

–¡N-no! ¡Yo no estaba…!

–**¡**¡Calla, rata asquerosa!**!** **–gritó el líder del grupo–**. Te hemos pillado in fraganti en nuestras instalaciones, ¿¡así que cómo usas negarlo!?

–¡No eran suyas! ¡Yo solamente he entrado en el…!

–**¡**¡TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE TE CALLES!**!** **–vociferó de nuevo el líder, asustando tanto a Shishi que se quedó mudo**–. ¡Ahora, gusanos, más os vale apartaros! ¡Ese chico de ahí **–dijo señalando a Shishi–** se viene con nosotros en nombre del Fifth Sector!

–Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el Fifth Sector **–respondí, mirándole directamente con el ceño fruncido–**. ¡No tenéis derecho a darnos órdenes a nosotros!

–No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? **–dijo Hayabusa soltando una pequeña carcajada arrogante–**. El Fifth Sector no entiende de épocas: ¡su dominio se extiende por todo Japón hoy, en el pasado y en el futuro! De hecho, el poder influir en "vuestra" época facilitará mucho la misión de gestionar el fútbol y evitar que consuma a nuestra sociedad. Acabaremos con el problema _desde la misma raíz_, y no hay nada que podáis hacer. Es tan solo cuestión de tiempo que dominio del Fifth Sector sea total. Y si para ello tenemos que llevarnos a ese idiota cotilla, que no os quepa duda de que lo haremos.

–¡Entonces, tendréis que pasar por encima de nosotros! ¡Las peleas relacionadas con el fútbol se resuelven con fútbol! **–respondí, y tanto Tora-tora como Kanon asintieron.**

**Hayabusa se relamió.**

–Eso es precisamente lo que quería oír. Dejad que os obsequiemos con una pequeña muestra de lo que un grupo de SEED pueden hacer.

**Los cinco SEED se dieron la vuelta y echaron a andar para tomar posiciones a un lado de la calle. Entonces, Tora-tora se me acercó y me tocó el hombro.**

–O-oye, capitán.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Sabes que yo te ayudaría en cualquier situación sin pensármelo y sin hacer preguntas, pero… ¿Qué es exactamente eso del "Fifth Sector"?

**No pude evitar soltar una risa incómoda; me sentía mal por hacer a Toramaru y a Kanon luchar por razones que ni siquiera entendían. Pero, aun así, decidí dejar las explicaciones para más tarde. Las razones podían esperar; la seguridad de Shishi, no.**

* * *

><p>–¡Bien, sinvergüenzas! <strong>–nos gritó el líder del grupo desde el otro lado de la calle, donde sirvientes del Fifth Sector se habían ocupado de colocar una portería para que pudiésemos jugar allí mismo. Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, esos mismos hombres, vestidos todos con trajes de color azul oscuro y guantes granates, se encargaban de colocar una portería a nuestras espaldas–<strong>. Jugaremos una pachanga a tres goles, para que tengáis la oportunidad de comprobar y asimilar hasta qué punto vuestros esfuerzos son inútiles. Si necesitáis un nombre por el que conocer a aquéllos que os van a hacer pasear por la tabla, podéis llamarnos los Five Sectors; y yo soy su capitán, Rensuke Namikawa. ¡Más os vale no olvidaros!

**Miré a Kanon y a Tora-tora y ambos asintieron. Las condiciones les parecían bien.**

–¡De acuerdo! **–respondí, girándome hacia ellos–**. ¡Aceptamos vuestro reto! ¿Quiénes de vosotros jugaréis?

–¿Qué parte de _Five _Sectors no te ha quedado clara, piltrafa? **–rió Namikawa sarcásticamente–**. Jugamos todos.

–¿C-cómo? **–exclamó Tora-tora–**. ¡Pero si las pachangas siempre han sido de cuatro contra cuatro!

–Estáis bastante anticuados, según veo **–dijo Wanda, el otro chico que llevaba el uniforme del Kaiou–**. Hace años que las pachangas se disputan con cinco jugadores. Por eso los efectivos del Fifth Sector vamos siempre de cinco en cinco como mínimo, por si tuviéramos que ocuparnos de ratas como vosotros.

–¿Y qué hay de nuestras reglas? **–respondió Tora-tora–**. ¡En esta situación, las nuestras son tan válidas como las vuestras!

–Déjalo, Tora-tora **–le dije–**. Juguemos como ellos lo hacen. ¡Así, si les ganamos en su propio terreno, no tendrán excusa posible!

–Sí, pero… No es sólo que no estemos acostumbrados a ese estilo, es que sólo somos tres… Podríamos llegar a hacer frente a cuatro, ¡pero cinco son demasiados…! ¡Y Shishido-senpai está en peligro!

–Pero no somos tres. Somos cuatro.

**Miré a Son Goku, que seguía al lado de su bicicleta y lejos de Shishi y de nosotros, y pude ver que tenía los ojos puestos en nosotros. Sin embargo, en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron, él desvió la mirada.**

–¡Vamos, Sangoku, ya has visto lo que quieren hacer…! **–le grité con preocupación–**. Esto no tiene nada que ver con seguir sus órdenes, ¡se trata de salvar a una persona inocente! ¡Sé que no soportarías ver cómo alguien que no tiene nada que ver con esta lucha sale herido!

**Son Goku tomó aire profundamente, apretó los puños y resopló. Apoyó la bicicleta contra una pared, volvió a mirarme y, tras asentir levemente, echó a andar hacia nosotros. Yo sonreí con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Sabía que podía confiar en él!**

–¡Chicos, éste es Taichi Sangoku, y hoy va a jugar con nosotros! ¿Veis? ¡Ya somos cuatro!

–¡Di mejor cinco!

**Todos nos giramos al oír aquella voz, y comprobamos con sorpresa que Shishi se había quitado la escayola y se acercaba a nosotros lentamente.**

–¡P-pero Shishi! **–exclamé–**. ¡Tú aún no estás recuperado del todo…!

–…Lo sé mejor que nadie **–titubeó Shishi–**, ¡pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras vosotros peleáis por mí! Ya pasé por eso una vez… y me prometí que no volvería a suceder. Quizás no esté al cien por cien, ¡pero puedo jugar! ¡Os lo prometo!

–Hii-jiichan… **–susurró Kanon al verme dudar–**. Yo… ¡Yo creo que deberías dejarle jugar!

–Kanon… **–tartamudeé, entre sorprendido y preocupado.**

–Entiendo por lo que Shishido-san está pasando. No puede soportar tener que pedir ayuda y no hacer nada; es lo mismo que sentía yo cuando tuve que pediros ayuda a ti y a tus amigos. Por eso, si me dejaste luchar a tu lado aquella vez, Hii-jiichan, ¡deja que Shishido-san juegue con nosotros ahora, por favor! ¡Deja que se defienda a sí mismo aunque sea peligroso!

**Miré a Shishi, aún preocupado, y le pregunté:**

–¿De verdad quieres jugar? ¿Crees que estarás bien…?

–Quiero jugar **–asintió–**, y no me importa estar bien o no. Lo que no quiero es que quedarme a un lado mientras tratáis de salvarme, capitán. Es un riesgo que quiero asumir.

–¡Muy bien, entonces! **–dije tras una pequeña pausa–**. ¡Chicos, demostrémosles lo que podemos hacer!

**Me giré hacia los SEED.**

–¡Estamos listos, Five Sectors! Nosotros somos el, mmm…

–¿Raimon Fusion? **–sugirió Kanon al cabo de unos segundos.**

–Puede valer **–respondí encogiéndome de hombros, y, dirigiéndome otra vez a los SEED, continué–**: ¡Somos el Raimon Fusion, y yo soy su capitán, Mamoru Endou!

–¿¡M-mamoru Endou!? **–exclamó el equipo entero, a excepción del chico que aún no había hecho nada. Me asusté tanto de su reacción como ellos de mi nombre.**

–…B-bah **–acabó diciendo Hayabusa en tono despectivo–**. ¡E-es sólo un nombre! ¡Una vieja gloria no es nada a lo que el Fifth Sector no pueda hacer frente!

**Nunca me acostumbraré a eso de ser una leyenda. Lo de que la gente reaccione al oír tu nombre es una sensación muy… incómoda.**

* * *

><p>–¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiarle la portería a ese chico, capitán? <strong>–me preguntó Tora-tora mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a Son Goku, que aún se estaba ajustando los guantes que acababa de prestarle.<strong>

–Lo hará bien **–le sonreí–**. Son Goku es el portero del Raimon del futuro y fue capitán hasta el año pasado, ¡así que queda claro que es muy fuerte! Aún le queda mucho por mejorar, pero creo que conseguirá grandes cosas si se lo propone. Pero la fuerza de esta gente es enorme, y es muy posible que necesite nuestra ayuda llegado el momento. ¡Tenemos que defender a conciencia, chicos!

–**¡**¡Sí!**!** **–me respondieron Tora-tora, Shishi y Kanon al mismo tiempo. Son Goku se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño y articuló con la boca lo que creo que fue un "vamos", pero sin emitir ningún sonido.**

**Namikawa me lanzó un balón al pecho y me sonrió con sorna.**

–A ver qué sabéis hacer.

**Fruncí ligeramente el ceño y le devolví la sonrisa. Le di el balón a Shishi, que se encargaría del saque, y me moví hasta la defensa.**

–¡Vamos allá, chicos! **–grité–**. ¡Juguemos al fútbol!

**Shishi golpeó el balón desde el centro del campo y se lo pasó a Kanon, quien echó a correr hacia el campo contrario a toda velocidad. Shishi y Tora-tora se internaron también en el campo de los SEED.**

–¡Wanda, detenle! **–gritó Namikawa, ignorando a Tora-tora y a Shishi mientras él subía hasta nuestro campo.**

**A pesar del suelo de cemento sobre el que jugábamos, Wanda no tuvo ningún reparo en lanzarse en segada a por Kanon, pero él consiguió esquivarle de un salto y siguió su camino. Wanda se levantó, gruñó con rabia y se lanzó a por Kanon de nuevo, cargando contra él con el hombro, pero antes de que pudiese golpearle, Kanon centró y dirigió el balón directamente a los pies de Tora-tora.**

–¡Buen pase, Kanon-san! **–sonrió Tora-tora, haciéndole un gesto con el pulgar a Kanon. Pero, cuando giró la cabeza de nuevo para mirar al frente, se encontró de bruces con Hayabusa, que había bajado a la defensa y se había anticipado al pase.**

–¡Muy lento! **–sonrió el SEED del Tengawara mientras se lanzaba a por el balón con violencia.**

**Tora-tora se echó atrás del susto y, al ver que Hayabusa ya estaba prácticamente encima de él, lanzó el balón a uno de los lados y rebasó a su rival, pero allí no había nadie para recibir el pase.**

–¿Adónde apuntas, enano? **–se burló Hayabusa, dando una patada al suelo para cambiar rápidamente de dirección y dirigirse hacia el balón.**

**Sin embargo, en cuanto el balón tocó el suelo de nuevo, en lugar de seguir botando normalmente, comenzó a girar en el sitio a toda velocidad y, antes de que Hayabusa pudiera reaccionar, salió disparado en dirección contraria y fue a parar justamente a los pies de Tora-tora.**

–¡Hitori One-Two! **–exclamó con fuerza mientras le sonreía a un tremendamente confuso Hayabusa, que no sabía que acababa de pasar. Aun así, al ver que Tora-tora echaba a correr hacia la portería otra vez, comenzó a perseguirle con rabia.**

**Tora-tora llegó a la portería y se preparó para chutar, y el portero se colocó en posición. Hayabusa corrió hacia él a la desesperada, tratando de bloquearle. De la espalda del portero ya empezaba a surgir una sombra ondulante que parecía crecer a cada segundo. Y, entonces, para sorpresa de todos ellos, Tora-tora dio un rápido pase hacia atrás.**

**Shishi recogió el pase sin parar de correr.**

**Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Kanon y Tora-tora se las habían ingeniado para atraer toda la atención sobre ellos y que el equipo contrario no se diese cuenta de que el lesionado y frágil Shishi también estaba allí, avanzando dentro del campo rival a sus anchas, despacio pero sin detenerse.**

**Rozó ****ligeramente el balón con el pie mientras echaba la pierna hacia atrás todo lo que pudo. En ese tiempo, el balón acumuló poder y comenzó a resplandecer con un cegador brillo azulado, aún más intenso que el que solía adquirir cuando el que chutaba era yo****.**

–¡Shin… Grenade Shot!** –gritó mientras le daba una fuerte patada al balón, mandándolo a una velocidad temible hacia la portería.**

**El portero rival no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue brutalmente arrollado por el tiro de Shishi, que se clavó en la portería que los secuaces de los Five Sectors habían colocado allí minutos antes.**

**Hincado de rodillas en el suelo, el portero miraba fijamente al balón que no había sido capaz de detener.**

–**¡**¡Céntrate, Hyoudou!**!** ¡No toleraré que desprestigies al Fifth Sector con tus despistes, sabandija! **–le gritó Namikawa con furia.**

–…Cállate. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí… **–farfulló el portero, apartando la mirada–**. Al fin y al cabo, yo ni siquiera soy un SEED.

–Ni lo serás jamás como sigas así **–le espetó Hayabusa con desdén–**. Da gracias de poder codearte con auténticos SEED por el simple hecho de que tu escuela le es fiel al Fifth Sector. Tú haz lo que te ordenen, demuestra que eres de fiar, y quizás te acabes ganando el respeto del Seitei.

**Hyoudou se levantó lentamente, se tomó unos segundos para serenarse y volvió a colocarse en posición sin decir una palabra más.**** Sin embargo, y aunque parecía tranquilo, pude notar que tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza y que le temblaba ligeramente.**

–¡Buen trabajo, chicos! **–les dije a todos con una sonrisa cuando volvieron del campo contrario, y añadí–**: ¡Tu estrategia ha funcionado, Shishi!

**Él se rascó la nuca, sonrojado, pero pronto volvió en sí y puso mala cara.**

–Sí, ha funcionado esta vez, pero… ha sido porque ellos mismos han dejado que funcionase.

–¿Que nos han dejado? **–preguntó Tora-tora.**

–Sí. Es ese chico de allí.

**Aquélla fue la primera vez que me paré a mirarle. Tenía los ojos rojos, y el pelo en punta y totalmente blanco de la mitad de la cabeza para arriba. El pelo de la nuca era azulado, y terminaba en una larga coleta. No miraba a sus compañeros, sino a nosotros. Él les ignoraba, y, bien mirado, parecía que ellos no quisiesen relacionarse con él. Habían culpado al portero por no reaccionar, pero nadie le había dicho nada a aquel chico.**

–Podría haberme detenido, pero no lo hizo **–continuó Shishi–**. No ha dicho nada ni se ha movido de allí desde que ha empezado el partido. He notado que me miraba todo ese tiempo, pero, aun así, me ha dejado tirar a mis anchas. No sé por qué, pero me pone de los nervios…

**Aquel chico seguía mirándonos, y yo le devolví la mirada. ¿Sería realmente un miembro más del Fifth Sector?**

* * *

><p><strong>Namikawa colocó el balón en mitad del campo. Hayabusa, que había cambiado su expresión de superioridad por una de furia, se colocó al lado de su capitán.<strong>

–Se acabaron los juegos **–musitó.**

**Namikawa golpeó levemente el balón y Hayabusa se lanzó a por él sin piedad, internándose en nuestro lado del campo a toda velocidad. A su paso salieron Kanon y Tora-tora.**

**Hayabusa le lanzó una mirada de odio absoluto a Tora-tora.**

–Te has atrevido a burlarte de un SEED… **¡**¡Y PIENSO HACER QUE LO LAMENTES TODA LA VIDA!**!**

**Ignorando totalmente a Kanon, Hayabusa se lanzó directamente a por Tora-tora. Antes de alcanzarle, dio un salto con voltereta hacia delante, haciendo volar el balón por encima de él. Hayabusa cayó de pies, arrodillado, y el balón pasó justo entre él y Tora-tora.**

**Según me dijo Tora-tora más tarde, Hayabusa le mostró una sonrisa horrible justo entonces.**

–**¡**¡BURNING SUMMER!**!**

**Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Hayabusa, utilizando el impulso que acababa de ganar gracias a la voltereta, lanzó una patada por encima de la cabeza y golpeó el balón, prendiéndole fuego y utilizando esa fuerza para llevarse a Tora-tora por delante y lanzarle a varios metros de distancia. Tras arrollarle, saltó por encima de él y dejó atrás a Kanon sin problemas.**

–¡Utsunomiya-san! **–gritó Kanon mientras corría a ayudar al dolorido Toramaru tras el tremendo golpe que Hayabusa le había dado en la barbilla con su hissatsu.**

**Cuando quise volver a mirarle, la sombra de Hayabusa ya había comenzado a vibrar.**

–¡Os destruiré! **¡**¡Os destruiré a vosotros y a vuestra estúpida manía de meter las narices donde no os llaman!**!**

**Hayabusa cruzó los brazos y se agazapó. Desde esa posición, lanzó los brazos al aire, haciendo que su sombra saliese de golpe de su cuerpo como un chorro de energía oscura.**

–¡Muéstrate, mi Keshin! **¡**¡Choujin Falco!**!**

**De la sombra de Hayabusa nació un monstruo enorme. Tenía cabeza de águila, pero un cuerpo azul, musculoso y de aspecto humano. Sus manos, blancas como las plumas de su cabeza, parecían garras curvadas y afiladas. Lo último en aparecer fueron las enormes alas que le salían de la espalda.**

**Noté la respiración de Son Goku agitarse de un modo extraño.**

**Kanon apartó la mirada de Tora-tora para contemplar al Keshin de Hayabusa. No sabría describir muy bien lo que pasó, pero fue como si sus ojos… brillasen.**

**Son Goku se tapó la cara con los brazos para protegerse del polvo que la enorme cantidad de energía del Keshin estaba levantando, pero pude ver cómo apretaba los dientes con fuerza.**

–¿¡Qué se supone que es eso!? **–dijeron Tora-tora y Shishi a la vez, mientras trataban de asimilar lo que estaban viendo. Conocía esa sensación.**

–Je.

**Hayabusa extendió los brazos con fuerza y Falco le imitó, llenando el campo de plumas y mandando el balón por los aires a causa del fuerte vendaval que el movimiento levantó. Hayabusa saltó, dio una voltereta en el aire y, utilizando el balón como trampolín, se impulsó todavía más arriba. Desde las alturas, levantó la pierna tanto como pudo y, aprovechando la fuerza que ganó al caer en picado, le dio una increíble patada al balón al mismo tiempo que Falco usaba sus gigantescas garras para hacer el disparo más potente mediante un corte cruzado.**

–**¡**¡Falco Wing!**!** **–gritó Hayabusa mientras daba la patada, mandando el terrorífico disparo hacia la portería de Son Goku. Traté de detenerlo, pero llegué demasiado tarde y sólo conseguí que el balón me llevase por delante y me tirase al suelo.**

**Mostrando un valor increíble, Son Goku cerró los ojos y trató de detener el balón con las manos desnudas, pero apenas pudo retener su avance durante un segundo; en cuanto sus brazos flaquearon en lo más mínimo, el disparo derribó a Son Goku y entró la portería portátil con tanta fuerza que la movió varios metros de su lugar.**

**Sólo entonces lo vi todo claro.**

**Hayabusa hizo desaparecer su Keshin y volvió a su campo riendo con dificultad.**

–¡S-Sango… ku…! **–tartamudeé mientras me ponía torpemente en pie e iba a ayudarle. Por suerte, parecía estar bien, sólo algo dolorido.**

–Es muy fuerte… **–dijo él, incoporándose. Miró al suelo y soltó un quejido triste**–. Todavía más fuerte de lo que creía.

–¿Por qué no has usado un hissatsu, entonces? **–le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño–**. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías parar un tiro así con las manos desnudas?

–¿…Y qué más da? Aunque hubiese usado mi Burning Catch, nada habría cambiado. Era demasiado fuerte para mí…

–¡Eso no tiene importancia! **–repliqué casi a gritos–**. ¡El deber de un portero es hacerle frente con todas sus fuerzas a cualquier disparo, sea del tipo que sea! **–Me tranquilicé un poco y continué–**: Sé a lo que le tienes miedo, pero ya no estás jugando a su fútbol, Sangoku, sino al tuyo. **–Él tragó saliva–**. Éste es un desafío justo que hemos aceptado para salvar a un inocente, no un partido que el Fifth Sector te haya ordenado perder. Lo que has hecho ahora nos ha demostrado que tienes el valor suficiente para hacerle frente a lo que sea; ahora demuéstrate a ti mismo que tienes el valor para luchar con todas tus fuerzas por la victoria y por aquéllo que crees que está bien.

**Son Goku me miró y, con un hilo de voz, dijo:**

–…Siento haber traicionado tu confianza, Endou-san. Te prometo que, dentro de lo que esté en mi mano… el siguiente no entrará.

–¡Confiamos en ti!

**Giré la cabeza.**** Tora-tora, Shishi y Kanon se me acercaron**** lentamente. Noté la respiración de Shishi mucho más agitada de lo normal. Tora-tora dio un paso al frente.**

–Capitán, ¿qué era… _eso_?

**Miré a Son Goku, quien me asintió levemente con la cabeza, y después volví a mirar a los chicos.**

–Eso era un Keshin, y no es más que la prueba de que no nos enfrentamos a gente cualquiera. Pero a eso ya estamos acostumbrados, ¿verdad? **–sonreí.**

–Pero, capitán…

**Recogí el balón de dentro de la portería, que los sirvientes del Fifth Sector ya habían colocado en su lugar de nuevo, y se lo lancé a Kanon.**

–¡Es sólo un gol, así que no os preocupéis! ¡Ellos tendrán habilidades que nosotros no conocemos, pero el fútbol siempre es igual! ¡No les tengáis miedo!

–¡Hii-jiichan tiene razón! **–añadió Kanon–**. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos, ¿verdad? Quizás ellos sean fuertes, ¡pero nosotros también hemos entrenado mucho!

–Es verdad **–sonrió Tora-tora–**. ¡Vamos a enseñarles que no estamos tan anticuados como ellos se creen!

–**¡**¡Así se habla!**!** ¡Por ahora, centrémonos en volver a marcar para ponernos por delante!

–**¡**¡Sí!**!** **–me respondieron Tora-tora, Shishi y Kanon a la vez.**

**Daba gusto volver a sentirse parte de un equipo unido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shishi sacó para Kanon al igual que antes, pero Hayabusa se lanzó sobre él antes de que pudiese darse cuenta y, cargando con el hombro contra él, consiguió robarle el balón. Sin perder un segundo más, su sombra volvió a vibrar.<strong>

**Corrí hasta colocarme justo entre la portería y Hayabusa. Para entonces, las plumas de Falco ya habían vuelto a cubrir el campo, y el usuario me sonreía.**

–¿Te ha gustado eso de volar, gusano entrometido? ¡Pues será un placer volver a mandarte por los aires!

**De nuevo, Hayabusa ascendió a los cielos y se lanzó en picado contra el balón junto a su Keshin, lanzando un segundo Falco Wing tan fuerte que el vendaval que generaba apenas dejaba que Shishi, Kanon y Tora-tora se moviesen de donde estaban, a ambos lados de Hayabusa.**

–¡El mismo truco no te funcionará dos veces!

**Me encogí ligeramente durante un segundo, concentrándome en reunir energía desde todos los rincones del cuerpo. Me volví a erguir con fuerza, soltando un grito de furia que hizo aparecer una enorme mano resplandeciente sobre mi cabeza. Con la mandíbula apretada, crucé los brazos sobre la frente para acumular en ese punto toda la energía que había reunido antes, y la mano se cerró en un puño.**

–¡Megaton Head… G4! **–grité con fuerza, aun más de lo normal al notar por todo el cuerpo el hormigueo eléctrico que produce un hissatsu al evolucionar.**

**Eché el torso hacia atrás, haciendo que la mano retrocediese junto a mí. Esperé unos segundos y, cuando el disparo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, volví a lanzar el cuerpo hacia delante y di un fuerte cabezazo que el puño imitó, golpeando el balón de lleno mientras gritaba con todas mis fuerzas.**

**Por un instante creí que lo tenía, pero entonces Hayabusa gritó y el disparo rompió mi hissatsu, a pesar de haber evolucionado.**

–¡Es mía, Endou-san! **–dijo Son Goku a mi espalda.**

**Mientras yo trataba de detener el disparo, él se había estado preparando a conciencia. ******Cuando miré hacia atrás, a diferencia de la vez anterior, su mano derecha estaba envuelta en llamas, y él estaba girando sobre sí mismo en el aire.****

**–¡**¡Burning Catch!**!** ****–********gritó mientras se lanzaba en picado a por el disparo. Su mano, aún ardiendo, presionó el balón contra el suelo.****

****Segundos después, Son Goku dio un pequeño bote hacia atrás, sosteniendo el balón con ambas manos.****

–¿¡C-cómo puede ser…!? –exclamó Hayabusa, cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

–Lo he… detenido… –susurró mientras miraba al balón, casi sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

–**¡**¡Bien hecho, Son Goku!**!**

****Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, me mostró media sonrisa y lanzó el balón al aire.****

–¡Shishido-san!****–gritó mientras le daba una patada al balón, el cual acabó en los pies de Shishi sin problemas. Él se lanzó a correr hacia el campo contrario, pero Namikawa le salió al paso.****

–¡Aquí acaba tu travesía, polizón!

****Shishido se paró en seco y empezó a mover las piernas tan deprisa como pudo, levantando una cortina de polvo a su alrededor.****

–¡Gorimuchuu!****–gritó en cuanto el polvo envolvió a Namikawa, cegándole. Shishi aprovechó aquel momento para pasar corriendo a su lado sin que su rival se diese cuenta y enseguida salió por el otro lado de la nube de arena que él mismo había creado, dejando a Namikawa perdido dentro de ella.****

–¡M-mi capitán!****–********g********ritó Wanda, lanzándose a por Shishi justo después desde el otro lado del campo. Pero, con Hayabusa exhausto y Namikawa aún tratando de salir de aquella nube de polvo, no había nadie en el campo que le impidiese a Shishi lanzar el balón hasta la portería contraria, hacia donde Tora-tora corría.****

****Tora-tora llegó perfectamente al pase y encaró la portería.****

–¡Esto es lo que quería enseñarte, capitán!****–gritó con fuerza de sobra como para que yo le oyese desde la otra punta del campo.****

****Dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo con su pie derecho, levantando levemente el balón del suelo y haciendo aparecer el reflejo de un enorme tigre a su espalda.****

–¡Tiger Drive…!

****Concentrando la energía del rugido del tigre en su pie derecho, Toramaru chutó con una tremenda volea que le dio al balón un destello del mismo color que el animal.****

–¡…V2! ****–gritó Toramaru al mismo tiempo que el tigre volvía a rugir, haciendo estallar la energía que el disparo llevaba en su interior.****

**Viéndose en la misma situación que antes, Hyoudou no trató de sacar su Keshin. En su lugar, se encogió ligeramente y dio un salto mortal hacia atrás. Tras enroscar su cuerpo y tomar la forma de una gran rueda brillante hecha de aire, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, zigzagueó por el campo para ganar velocidad y cargó contra el balón con violencia.**

–**¡**¡Abareguruma!**!** ****–gritó justo antes de chocar contra el Tiger Drive de Tora-tora. Sólo pudo retener el disparo durante unos segundos antes de que se le llevase por delante con fuerza y entrase en la portería.****

–¡Ya está! ****–exclamó Tora-tora con alegría al ver que su hissatsu nos había dado el segundo gol. Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió con los dientes antes de decir–******:** ¿¡Qué te ha parecido, capitán!?

–**¡**¡Increíble, Tora-tora!**!** **¡**¡Has estado genial!**! ******–le grité haciendo bocina con las manos antes de hacerle un gesto con el pulgar y devolverle la sonrisa.****

****Hayabusa le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Hyoudou mientras trataba de levantarse.****

–Qué espectáculo tan lamentable. Más vale que hayas mejorado tu velocidad cuando llegue tu hora o el hecho de que puedas "usar" un Keshin no cambiará nada, _porterucho._

**Noté la sangre de Hyoudou borbotear desde el campo contrario. Fuese quien fuese, desde luego no parecía querer estar allí. Estaba claro que aquella gente no era como él.**

**Tora-tora llegó desde el campo contrario y Kanon y Shishi le felicitaron con alegría. Yo estuve a punto de acercarme también, pero un escalofrío que me recorrió toda la espalda me paralizó. Miré al campo contrario.**

**Hubiera jurado que se había movido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las tornas cambiaron. Esta vez fue Hayabusa quien sacó y Namikawa recogió el balón.<strong>

–Dad gracias a los dioses por haberos bendecido con una pequeña ráfaga de viento favorable **–resopló Namikawa mientras Hayabusa se internaba en nuestro campo–**. Os lo habéis pasado bien, sabandijas, pero esto se acaba aquí. ¡Un grupo de renacuajos no pueden luchar contra el océano embravecido que son el Fifth Sector y sus poderosos SEED! Podéis tratar de remar contra la corriente todo lo que queráis, mas la resaca volverá a arrastraros hacia dentro por mucho que os esforcéis. ¡No hay manera de que…!

–¡Hii-jiichan! **–gritó Kanon, cortando a Namikawa. Ambos corrimos hacia él.**

–¡…así que id preparándoos para…! ¿Eh?

**Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, Namikawa tenía a Kanon justo delante de sus narices.**

–**¡**¡Block Circus!**!** **–gritamos ambos, justo mientras Kanon saltaba sobre la cabeza de Namikawa. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando aterrado cómo mi bisnieto se abalanzaba sobre él desde las alturas sin posibilidad de escape. Yo, mientras tanto, aproveché aquel momento para lanzarme en segada a por el balón sin que Namikawa se fijase en mí y, de un golpe con el exterior del pie, conseguí lanzarlo hacia arriba para que llegase justo a los pies de Kanon, quien recogió el balón, se estabilizó de una voltereta y cayó al suelo de pie, justo detrás de Namikawa y con el balón en su poder. El SEED se cayó de culo del susto, y Kanon salió corriendo hacia el campo contrario.**

**Hayabusa clavó los ojos en su capitán y resopló con fuerza por la nariz. Parecía estar muy, muy tenso. Mientras tanto, Kanon dejó atrás a Wanda con facilidad y se dirigió hacia la portería.**

**Kanon chutó el balón, el cual avanzó unos metros y se detuvo de repente. Dio una patada al suelo y, en un instante, llegó a la altura del balón, que flotaba suavemente sobre el suelo. Dio una rápida voltereta en el aire y apoyó ambos pies en el balón, haciendo saltar chispas de él.**

–¡God…! **–exclamó mientras el balón comenzaba a emitir un intenso brillo dorado y las chispas se convertían en enormes relámpagos, muy parecidos a los que conectaban mi cuerpo a mi God Hand.**

**Kanon se encogió sobre el balón, presionando su cuerpo contra él lo máximo posible para darle toda la fuerza que pudiese en el poco tiempo que disponía.**

–**¡**¡…Cannon!**!** **–gritó finalmente, estirándose y dejando que la energía fluyese, lo cual hizo que el balón saliese volando hacia la portería de un cañonazo, envuelto en una brillante luz dorada.**

**Pero él se puso en medio.**

**Antes de que el disparo le tocase, hizo un amplio movimiento con el brazo. El balón perdió toda la potencia que tenía acumulada y se colocó justo delante de él, revoloteando en el aire, donde fue rodeado rápidamente por una brillante energía blanca.**

**Miré hacia el cielo. ¿De dónde habían salido todas aquellas nubes de repente?**

**Namikawa, ya de pie, clavó los ojos en aquella escena.**

–¡L-Lord Hakuryuu! **¡**¡Espere, por favor!**!**

**Aquel chico, como si estuviese cabalgando el temporal, se elevó en el aire junto al balón, profiriendo un amenazador grito de guerra mientras subía. Finalmente, se colocó en horizontal con respecto al suelo y…**

–White…

…**chutó.**

–**¡**¡HURRICANE!**!**

**Su disparo se convirtió en un furioso huracán brillante que serpenteaba y se revolvía al mismo tiempo que la tormenta, arrasando todo a su paso. Kanon salió volando simplemente por estar cerca, y no le importó lanzar a Wanda por los aires sólo por no haber podido apartarse a tiempo. Para él, no existían amigos ni enemigos.**

**Y aquel terrible hissatsu se dirigía directamente hacia Hayabusa.**

**El SEED del Tengawara estaba totalmente paralizado. A pesar del terrible viento que el hissatsu levantaba, él no parecía ser capaz de moverse en lo más mínimo. Sólo lo miraba fijamente a medida que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, levantando incluso el pavimento del suelo.**

–**¡**¡Apártate!**!** **–le grité desde la defensa, pero él no reaccionó. El hissatsu de aquel chico estaba a punto de atravesarle de lleno y él se negaba a moverse.**

**Y, entonces, Shishi saltó sobre él. ****El huracán les lanzó en volandas al igual que a Kanon y a Wanda, pero Shishi había conseguido que no les diese de lleno. Sólo cuando se vio fuera de peligro, Hayabusa pudo gritar de miedo.**

**Pero no todo había acabado. El hissatsu seguía avanzando hacia la portería a toda velocidad, y yo ya no tenía tiempo de ponerme en medio como antes para tratar de detener el disparo. Son Goku estaba solo, y aquel tiro era terrorífico.**

**Y, aun así, su mano se incendió. Todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, se podía ver en su cara que estaba aterrado, pero su mano se incendió, y él saltó. Giró en el aire y se lanzó en picado hacia el huracán.**

**Pero no llegó a tocarlo.**

**Cuando el hissatsu estaba a punto de llegar a la portería, una fortísima ráfaga de aire llegó desde uno de los lados del campo y, en cuanto golpeó el balón, éste perdió toda su fuerza y cayó al suelo como una piedra.**

**Son Goku se quedó de una pieza, clavando la vista en el balón. Aterrizó con suavidad en el suelo y su mano se apagó poco a poco. Pero a mí el balón ya no me interesaba. Giré la cabeza hacia la dirección desde la que había llegado aquella ráfaga de aire que estaba seguro de haber visto ya en algún lugar.**

**La persona a la que me encontré allí era un hombre adulto, muy alto, de grandes ojos negros con un ceño y unas ojeras muy marcadas. Su pelo morado, atado por una cinta cuyo nudo caía sobre sus hombros, estaba peinado en punta hacia atrás, y de los lados de su cabeza sobresalían dos mechones. Uno más pequeño le caía sobre la frente, como si fuesen los restos de algo mucho más grande que solía estar ahí. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco que le cubría los pantalones, y en el pecho de su camiseta roja a juego había escrita una palabra:**

"**Rai".**

**Se acercó lentamente hacia el balón y lo pisó con fuerza, impidiendo que ninguno de nosotros pudiese cogerlo. Echó un vistazo alrededor para vernos a todos la cara, y juraría que se detuvo durante un segundo cuando nos vio a Tora-tora y a mí. Pero, a pesar de todo, manteniendo una expresión seria y amenazadora que bien podría haber sido la de un pandillero peligroso, se dirigió a todos y nos dijo:**

–No quiero jaleo delante de mi restaurante. Me espantáis a la clientela.

**Hizo rodar el balón sobre su pie, lo lanzó hacia arriba y lo chutó con una fuerza increíble contra el chico que acababa de disparar. Parecía que el balón fuese a pasarle por encima, pero se detuvo suavemente justo antes de llegar hasta él y aterrizó a sus pies. El chico parecía haberse asustado, pero simplemente recogió el balón, se giró y dijo:**

–Nos vamos.

**Namikawa reaccionó y trató de dar un paso hacia aquel chico, pero parece ser que se arrepintió y volvió a su sitio.**

–¡Lord Hakuryuu, por favor! ¡Le juro que podemos ganar! ¡Denos otra oportunidad…!

**El chico de pelo blanco esperó unos segundos y después le devolvió la mirada a Namikawa.**

–No podéis. La diferencia de rango es demasiado grande, y vosotros estáis demasiado ciegos como para verlo **–dijo con sequedad–**. Por mucho que seáis SEED, ellos están en una dimensión absolutamente diferente a la vuestra, y ser usuarios de Keshin no os salvará. Seguir luchando sería una pérdida de tiempo que sólo ensombrecería la reputación del todopoderoso Fifth Sector. He tenido que intervenir para no sufrir una derrota; ahora demostrad que tenéis sentido común y retiraos mientras podáis.

–¿…Dará parte de nuestra derrota al Seitei, milord?

–No. Quizás no hayamos completado la misión que se nos ha encomendado, pero creo que hemos recabado información bastante… interesante. **–Se giró hacia nosotros y frunció levemente el ceño. Después, volvió a darnos la espalda y continuó–**: Aunque, en su lugar, puede que os recomiende al amo como posibles candidatos para el God Eden. También a ti, portero. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

–…Hyoudou **–contestó con una leve reverencia. Parecía costarle hablar tras oír las palabras del chico de pelo blanco–**. T-Tsukasa Hyoudou, milord.

–No se me olvidará **–le contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

**Mientras tanto, Wanda, Kanon, Shishi y Hayabusa aún trataban de levantarse del suelo. Kanon y Wanda lo tuvieron más fácil, pero Shishi y Hayabusa habían estado muy cerca del peligro y parecían más doloridos que el resto.**

–¿E-estás bien…? **–le preguntó Shishi a Hayabusa mientras aún le tenía en sus brazos. El SEED se revolvió y se alejó de él unos centímetros rodando, como si el simple hecho de que le tocase o le hablase le estuviera dando asco.**

–Eres un… idiota **–le contestó Hayabusa, mirándole con desdén mientras trataba de recuperarse–**. ¿Por qué nadie se jugaría el pellejo por… salvar a quien quería aniquilarle…?

**Shishi consiguió incorporarse y se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando a Hayabusa mientras él se levantaba.**

–Jugando con mis compañeros, aprendí que… nadie merece acabar herido por culpa del fútbol, sea compañero o rival. No hay enemigos… sólo gente a la que desafiamos. No podía dejar que esa cosa… te hiciese daño, ¿no crees…?  
>–…Idiota <strong>–repitió Hayabusa, ya en pie pero aún luchando por recuperar el aliento. Se serenó y dijo–<strong>: Nosotros pretendíamos destruirte y llevarte con nosotros. De no ser por esos "amiguitos" tuyos, ahora estarías preso por orden del Fifth Sector. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… _tan_…?

–No quiero que nadie más sufra. No sé mucho sobre ese Fifth Sector vuestro, pero los que luchan contra él quieren acabar con esos métodos tan horribles que usáis y hacer que el fútbol sea como antes. Y yo pienso ayudarles, porque también amo el fútbol. ¿No crees que no conseguiremos nada si, al menos, no damos ejemplo?

–Shishido… **–susurré de pura emoción. Creo que nadie me oyó.**

–Sois… una pandilla de idiotas, pero, aun así…

**Hayabusa resopló y apartó la mirada de él, pero después le tendió una mano a Shishi y le ayudó a levantarse.**

–…gracias por lo que has hecho.

**Shishi le sonrió levemente.**

**Entonces, el chico de pelo blanco chasqueó los dedos y sus cuatro compañeros se reunieron con él. Con un rápido movimiento de brazo, generó una fuerte corriente de viento alrededor de los SEED, provocando que una gran polvareda se arremolinase alrededor de ellos y nos impidiese verles.**

**Segundos después, cuando el polvo se disipó, ya no quedaba nada ni nadie. El Fifth Sector se lo había llevado todo salvo el enorme boquete que el chico de pelo blanco había abierto en el suelo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shishi y Kanon todavía no habían conseguido recuperarse del todo. Di un paso hacia Kanon para ayudarle a levantarse, pero el hombre del delantal se me adelantó.<strong>

–¿Estás bien, Kanon-san? **–dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.**

–S-sí, eso creo… ¡O-oiga! ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre, señor Delantal?

**En ese momento me di cuenta. ¿¡Cómo no había caído antes!?**

–¿¡T-Tobi-san!? **–grité. El hombre se giró hacia mí y me sonrió.**

–¿No había un sitio mejor en el que montar alboroto, Endou-san?

**Corrí hacia él a toda prisa, pasando por al lado de Tora-tora, que no acababa de entender la situación. Me lancé en plancha contra mi viejo amigo y les di un fuerte abrazo a él y a Kanon. Él me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y siguió sonriéndome.**

**Seguía asombrándome lo comprensivos que se habían vuelto todos con los abrazos en esos diez años, ¡aunque no es que me queje!**

**Me giré y dije:**

–¡Mira, Tora-tora! **¡**¡Es Tobitaka!**!**

–¿¡Q-qué!? ¿Me estás diciendo que ése es… Tobitaka-san? P-pero… ¿¡cómo!?**–tartamudeó Tora-tora, riendo de manera extraña. Son Goku sólo miraba fijamente con la boca entreabierta en un gesto extraño.**

–¡Porque eso es lo que quería Hii…! **–comenzó a decir Kanon, pero conseguí taparle la boca a tiempo.**

–¡P-porque seguimos siendo amigos en el futuro! ¿Verdad, Tobi-san?

–¿Se puede saber de dónde sacas eso de "Tobi-san"? …En fin, será mejor hablarlo todo con calma. **–Bajó la vista para mirarme y dijo–**: ¿Sigues alimentándote sólo de bolas de arroz y ramen, Endou-san?

**La verdad, nunca me había parado a pensarlo, pero… tuve que asentir.**

–Je, de acuerdo. Entonces, podéis pasar los tres al restaurante a tomar algo, y traed a vuestro amigo el portero. Invita la casa.

–¿"La casa"? **–preguntó Tora-tora–**. Entonces, ¿el Rai Rai Ken es suyo ahora?

**Tobi-san sólo sonrió, se levantó y nos empujó a Kanon y a mí por la espalda hacia el restaurante.**

–Vayamos dentro. Hablaremos de todo allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanon devoraba el ramen que le habían servido en completo silencio. Mientras yo le contaba a Shishi todo lo que Haru-san me había dicho acerca del Fifth Sector, Tora-tora, que aseguraba estar escuchándome, olisqueaba el bol de Kanon con curiosidad, y Son Goku no paraba de frotarse las manos y lanzar miradas ocasionales al frente. Tobi-san se giró y colocó un bol de ramen tan grande como el anterior justo delante de Son Goku, quien levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.<strong>

–Una ración de ramen solo para el nuevo portero del Raimon **–sonrió–**. Es lo mejor que puede tomar nadie después de haber tenido que proteger la portería de los ataques de semejante gente. Demostraste mucho valor enfrentándote a ese monstruo pájaro, chico, a pesar de no tener nada con lo que hacerle frente de igual a igual.

**Son Goku sonrió tímidamente y bajó un poco la mirada. Parecía avergonzado.**

–¿Cuál es tu nombre, portero de fuego? **–le preguntó Tobi-san, quien se había girado de nuevo para preparar el siguiente bol de ramen.**

–¡T-Taichi Sangoku, señor! **–exclamó Son Goku inmediatamente, irguiéndose en la silla–**. ¡Es un placer conocerle, señor…!

–Lo mismo digo, chico. Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

**Son Goku se estremeció y se reclinó levemente hacia atrás.**

–¿C-cómo lo ha…?

–Llevo notando tu mirada en el cogote desde que os he chafado el partido de ahí fuera. Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decir, escúpelo sin mas. No muerdo.

–Yo quería decirle que… ¡nunca había visto una fuerza como la suya, señor! **–exclamó–**. ¡Detuvo un disparo tan potente como ése sin usar ni las manos ni ninguna clase de hissatsu, sólo la fuerza de sus piernas! ¡Ha sido absolutamente increíble…! Pensé que sería usted alguna especie de estrella del fútbol, pero cuando nos ha dicho que no era más que un cocinero, ha sido…

–¿Decepcionante? **–preguntó Tobi-san sin variar el tono.**

–…S-supongo. ¡Señor, unas habilidades como las suyas no deberían desperdiciarse…! ¡Debería dedicarse al fútbol!

–No **–contestó tajante pero sin levantar la voz–**. Éste es mi sitio. Aquí es donde quiero estar, y uno debe seguir a su corazón, le diga lo que le diga. Mi tiempo de jugador de fútbol quedó atrás hace ya mucho tiempo.

–Entonces, ¿jugaba usted al fútbol?

**Tobi-san se giró, cogió unos palillos del mostrador, los separó con fuerza y los metió en el bol de Son Goku. Después, nos miró a Tora-tora y a mí y preguntó:**

–¿Tanto he cambiado en estos años?

**Lo pensamos durante unos segundos, y ambos coincidimos en que sí.**

–En fin **–suspiró él, volviendo a la cocina–**. Supongo que nunca fui demasiado popular, de todos modos.

–Son Goku **–le dije con una sonrisa–**, ése que tienes ahí no es otro que Seiya Tobitaka, uno de los defensas del Inazuma Japan.

**Son Goku se quedó mirándole fijamente, conteniendo la respiración.**

–¡…Cómo no he caído antes! **–dijo al cabo de unos segundos, reclinándose sobre el mostrador–**. ¡Usted es… el legendario Tobi Bota de Oro, el halcón demoniaco capaz de abrir brechas en el vacío con la fuerza sobrenatural de sus patadas!

–¿Fuerza sobrenatural? **–preguntó Shishi.**

–¿"Halcón demoniaco"? **–dije yo, poniendo mala cara–**. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

–¿Eh…? S-son las descripciones que dan los libros de texto acerca de los jugadores del Inazuma Japan.

–¿¡Salimos en los libros de texto!? **–preguntó Tora-tora con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa enorme en la cara.**

–¿"Salimos"? E-espera… Endou-san, ¿¡este chico también…!?

–¡Pues claro, creía que ya lo sabías! Éste es Toramaru Utsunomiya, uno de los delanteros del Inazuma Japan.

–¿T-Toramaru Utsunomiya? ¿¡El Cachorro de Tigre en persona!? ¿El alevín del Inazuma Japan cuyos feroces rugidos, se dice, rivalizaban con las legendarias técnicas del Delantero de Fuego?

**Tora-tora hizo una mueca extraña al oír lo de "cachorro", pero a medida que Son Goku hablaba, fue cambiando su expresión hasta que sólo quedó una sonrisa… bobalicona, aunque esté mal decirlo.**

–…C-caray, qué rebuscado **–rió Tora-tora, rascándose la nuca pero sin poder disimular lo contento que estaba–**. ¡Son demasiado amables…! ¿Tú sabías algo de todo esto, Tobitaka-san?

–No tenía ni la más mínima idea, aunque no le he prestado demasiada atención a todo eso desde el mundial, la verdad. Me gusta el anonimato. **–Colocó un bol de ramen enfrente de Shishi–**. Aquí tienes. Ramen con extra de cerdo para que te recuperes pronto, Shishido-san.

–¡G-gracias, Tobitaka-san! **–exclamó él, mirando al bol fijamente. Se le hacía la boca agua. Y a mí también.**

–A-a todo esto, Shishi **–le pregunté, entre otras cosas para distraer el hambre–**, ¿por qué te perseguía esa gente?

–Ah, eso… **–Dejó los palillos a un lado y me miró–**. Verás, capitán… Esta mañana, cuando me dijiste lo de que el instituto había cambiado por la mezcla de épocas, me fui a explorar para ver por mí mismo cuánto había cambiado y cómo era ahora. Y, bueno, cuando terminé de dar vueltas por los edificios, me picó la curiosidad y fui a ver si el Centro Inabikari seguía igual o no, pero, cuando entré, empecé a oír voces provenientes del interior. No esperaba que hubiera nadie allí…

–Voces, ¿eh? ¿Qué decían?

–Era como si estuviesen hablando por teléfono. Hablaban, pero no conseguía escuchar ninguna respuesta. Hablaban de cederle las "nuevas instalaciones" al Fifth Sector, y como me habías hablado de ellos, decidí quedarme a escuchar más, por si podía ayudaros en algo. También dijeron que el Raimon le juraba fidelidad y que haría lo que fuese por la gloria de algo llamado el… ¿Setter? No, espera, eso es un perro.

–¡El Seitei! **–dije yo, y Shishi asintió.**

–¡S-sí, eso mismo! Bajé un par de escalones para intentar escuchar algo más, pero entonces empecé a oír las voces de los chicos que nos han atacado. Ésas, y una que me resultaba muy familiar y me ponía los pelos de punta. Se parecía mucho a la de… Fuyukai.

–Otra vez él… **–susurré por lo bajo.**

–Estaba tan nervioso que no pude resistirme y me asomé, ¡pero el Inabikari no se parecía en nada al que yo recordaba! ¡Ya sólo la entrada tenía pinta de ser un lugar diferente, mucho más moderno…! Entonces, dijeron algo de transformar aquel sitio en un nuevo centro de entrenamientos para el Fifth Sector, y… eso fue todo. El chico de pelo blanco me vio, avisó a los demás y tuve que huir hasta la zona comercial como pude para que no me atrapasen. Siento haberos metido en ese lío…

–No, Shishi, lo has hecho genial. ¡Te has arriesgado mucho sólo para ayudar a una causa justa, a pesar de que ya estabas herido! No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en un lío así mientras sigas lesionado, pero… estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

–¡MÁS! **–gritó Kanon, colocando el bol vacío sobre el mostrador. Son Goku hizo lo mismo, pero con mucha más delicadeza.**

–No quiero más, muchas gracias. Aún tengo que cenar en casa.

**Kanon cogió el bol medio lleno de Son Goku y empezó a comerse las sobras como si fuesen suyas. Son Goku se levantó y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Tobi-san.**

–Muchas gracias, señor.

–No te preocupes, chico.

–¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta?

–Claro.

–¿Dónde aprendió a jugar así? ¿Cómo se convirtió en un jugador tan fuerte?

–Pregúntales a esos dos que tienes ahí **–respondió, riendo por lo bajo–**. Fue gracias a ellos y a todo el Inazuma Japan que pude convertirme en el jugador que tú conoces… o que pareces conocer, al menos. A ellos, y a mi mentor: el antiguo dueño de este restaurante, Seigou Hibiki. Uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol de la historia, un entrenador excepcional y una persona insuperable.

–Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está? **–preguntó Tora-tora justo mientras Tobi-san le servía su bol de ramen y Shishi empezaba a comer del suyo–**. Creí que le tendríamos de entrenador este año, pero de momento ninguno de nosotros le ha visto por ningún lado, y ya hemos tenido que entrenar varias semanas sin un entrenador en condiciones…

–No, no lo sé. El que yo conozco me dejó un día sin darme más explicaciones, y el que corresponde a vuestra época no ha aparecido por aquí. He oído que son pocas las personas que adquirieron dos cuerpos tras el fenómeno temporal; es posible que Hibiki-san no sea uno de ellas. Sería… una lástima, la verdad.

**En ese momento, me quedé pensando. En general, según me contó Kanon, solamente las personas cuyos sentimientos fuesen diferentes en ambas épocas conservaban dos cuerpos; en otras palabras, los que no tuviesen las mismas metas en mi época y diez años después. Y, en el caso de que la meta fuese la misma en ambas épocas, el cuerpo que quedaba solía ser el que mejor valiese para desempeñar ese trabajo.**

**Eso hizo que me surgiesen dos dudas. La primera: ¿qué clase de meta tenía Hibiki-san para necesitar su cuerpo de diez años en el futuro y que el que yo conocía no sirviese, si era técnicamente más joven y fuerte? Y la segunda: ¿…es que entrenar al Raimon ya no era una meta lo suficientemente importante como para conservar también su cuerpo más joven y ayudarnos a nosotros?**

–Lo siento por vosotros **–dijo Son Goku de golpe, suspirando levemente con los ojos cerrados. Parecía… cómo decirlo, ¿decepcionado?–**. Ahora, me temo que debo irme. Muchas gracias de nuevo, señor. Ha sido un placer conocerle, y su comida es deliciosa. Se nota que disfruta con lo que hace.

–Eso es primordial. Uno debe seguir lo que le dicte su conciencia sin conformarse con lo que los demás le impongan.

**Son Goku suspiró suavemente, casi sin que se notara.**

–Oye, chico **–añadió Tobi-san dándole la espalda mientras seguía cocinando–**. Ten mucho cuidado con el que ha disparado. Es uno de los tiros más fuertes que he visto, y créeme, he visto unos cuántos. Pero no dejes que eso te acobarde o acabarás mal.

**Miré a Son Goku. Parecía tranquilo, pero tenía los puños apretados con fuerza y le temblaban los brazos y las piernas.**

–Hasta… la próxima **–dijo, sin contestar realmente al aviso de Tobi-san.**

**Me levanté de un salto.**

–Yo también me voy, entonces **–dije–**. Aún nos queda algo por hacer.

**Me despedí de mis amigos y acompañé a Son Goku fuera.**

* * *

><p>–¡Uep! Ya está.<p>

**Terminé de colocar en la cesta de la bicicleta las compras que Son Goku y yo acabábamos de hacer en la verdulería. Llegamos justos de tiempo, pero por suerte la dependienta es muy amable y cerró un poco más tarde para poder atendernos.**

–Muchas gracias por la sugerencia. Sí que tienen buena pinta.

–No, gracias a ti **–le respondí con una sonrisa–**. Nos has ayudado a hacer frente a esos SEED a pesar de todo. Hiciste frente a tus miedos por ayudar a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocías sólo porque yo te lo pedí.

–…Es lo que tú decías, Endou-san. No podía dejar que hiciesen daño a un inocente.

–Por eso te dije que debías hacerte fuerte. Nunca sabes lo que te espera, y es mejor prepararse lo mejor posible… por si acaso.

**Son Goku se miró las manos se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puestos mis guantes. Se quedó mirando durante unos instantes a todos los roces y rasguños que tenían, pero después se los quitó y me los devolvió. Normalmente, me los hubiera vuelto a poner sin más, pero aquella vez no. En vez de eso, los estrujé en mi mano y me los guardé en el bolsillo.**

**Era el momento de que dejase de actuar como capitán y empezase a hacer algo por ellos como entrenador… o proyecto de ello, al menos.**

–Busca la manera de convertir tu portería en una muralla impenetrable, Sangoku **–le dije de repente, con seriedad. Él se sorprendió y se me quedó mirando en silencio. Se me hacía raro hablarle así, teniendo en cuenta que era más alto que yo, pero procuré no pensar en ello y seguí–**: Tu trabajo como portero consiste en no dejar que te metan gol, y en tu mano está encontrar una manera de conseguirlo que sea tuya y solamente tuya.

–¿A qué se refiere? **–me preguntó. Me sorprendió que me tratase con tanto respeto de golpe, pero no era el momento de pararse a hablar de eso. …Además, puede que me gustase un poco.**

–A tu Burning Catch. Es una técnica fuerte, pero necesitarás más que eso para hacer frente a lo que te espera. ¿Hace cuánto que la creaste?

–Cuando entré en el Raimon, creo… Hará unos tres años.

–Debe significar mucho para ti **–sonreí–**, pero es hora de que des un paso adelante. Estoy seguro de que en estos tres años has aprendido muchísimo, ¡pero de nada sirve si tus habilidades no son capaces de sacar todo lo que vales a la luz! ¡Tienes la experiencia necesaria, así que demuéstrales a todos que eres capaz de proteger la portería del Raimon de cualquier ataque! Como portero, llegará el día en el que tengas que luchar por ti mismo, solo, y debes prepararte para ello. Sé que serás capaz de crear algo único e insuperable, Sangoku. Al fin y al cabo, ¡tienes a tu propia Diosa de la Victoria velando por ti!

–Endou-san… **–suspiró él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Después, simplemente, asintió y se montó en su bicicleta.**

–¡Buena suerte mañana! ¡Y ya me dirás qué te parecen las verduras! **–le grité mientras se preparaba para irse. Él se giró y me hizo un gesto con el pulgar justo antes de empezar a pedalear.**

**Se encontró con alguien de camino a casa aquel día.**

**Yo me caí al suelo de culo y no fui capaz de levantarme hasta que Kanon salió del Rai Rai Ken y vino a buscarme.**

**Estaba muerto de hambre. Tobi-san me debía un bol de ramen inmenso.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Y hasta aquí este capítulo! Éste es incluso más largo que el anterior, así que espero que la espera les compense a los pocos que puedan estar esperando esto. En fin, hagamos memoria: Endou-chi, preocupado por el equipo que un día entrenará, habla con Sangoku y descubre parte de su pasado justo antes de que Shishido sea perseguido por un grupo de SEED por haber oído más de lo que debía acerca de los planes que la directiva del Raimon tenía para el antiguo Centro Inabikari. Ayudados por Toramaru, Kanon y el Tobitaka adulto, nuestros héroes consiguen repeler el ataque enemigo y ponerse a salvo… de momento.<strong>_

_**Pero ¿qué pretende el misterioso SEED de pelo blanco? ¿Será Shishido capaz de recuperarse, ahora que el Fifth Sector tiene puesto en él su punto de mira? ¿Conseguirán Sangoku y los demás plantarle cara al Tengawara a pesar del poderoso usuario de Keshin que está entre sus filas? ¡Todas las respuestas las encontraréis en los siguientes capítulos de Diez años!**_

…_**Que a saber cuándo llegarán.**_


End file.
